With A Little Help From My Friends
by ClassySam
Summary: An unlikely friendship develops over the years between Astoria, Ginny and Jade. Interesting situations develop over the course of their journey in this coming of age story that would change their lives completely.
1. Third Year: Cormac McLaggen Is Gay!

**It's been THREE years since my last post on Fanfic! I've been very busy with school and life in general and suffered from a bit of a writer's block but I'm back with a few stories to tell you guys! It's going to be a different ride with this guys so I hope you enjoy it! Introducing 'With A Little Help From My Friends'!**

* * *

**Third Year**

'_**Cormac McLaggen and Draco Malfoy Have Ferret Sex'**_

'_**Cormac McLaggen Thinks Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle Can't Fight Without Draco Malfoy Licking Their Bottoms!' **_

'_**I'M GAY, I'M GAY, I'M GAY!...SAYS CORMAC MCLAGGEN!'**_

Girls were giggling and boys were laughing uproariously at the poor fourth year who tried hiding his face after ripping down the posters that were plastered across the walls in Hogwarts. Cormac was trying to breathe evenly but his face was turning bright red and people immediately started to part. He stalked into the room held for Transfiguration and saw The Golden Trio in deep conversation.

"Hey Weasley!" Cormac yelled, giving Ron Weasley's shoulder a few hard taps. Ron turned his head along with the rest of the class who simply couldn't keep their nose in their own places.

"What do you want McLaggen?" Ron asked. Cormac held up one of the posters and slid it towards Ron.

"Mind telling me why your sister and her two bitches she calls friends made all this up?" McLaggen asked.

Ron and Harry immediately broke into heavy snorting and silent laughter as Hermione blushed, biting her lip from smiling.

"Did they write this? Why…I had _no idea_…"

"Right well-"

"-that they would be this brilliant. Ferret sex with Malfoy? And don't worry, no one else thinks Crabbe and Goyle can fight without Malfoy nuzzling their bottoms either." Ron grinned as he handed the poster back to McLaggen who started trembling in anger.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY WEASLEY! YOUR SISTER AND HER FRIENDS WILL PAY FOR THIS!" McLaggen yelled. They heard someone run inside and saw Draco Malfoy standing there, breathing heavily with murder in his eyes. He too held the same yellow poster in his hand.

"I don't have ferret sex with men!" Malfoy roared.

"What about normal sex with men?" Fred asked. Crabbe and Goyle ran inside, staring hard at Cormac.

"You're _dead_ pretty boy!" Crabbe said, pointing a short, wide finger at Cormac.

"_HEY_!" Fred Weasley shouted, standing up. "No one is going to fight over this poster." Fred said, pointing a stern finger at Cormac and Malfoy.

"Not until Crabbe and Goyle bends over so Malfoy can give his blessings!" George said looking just as serious as Fred.

The entire classroom erupted in laughter and before anyone could launch on one another, McGonagall walked into the room, holding a poster.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked, shaking the poster.

"Oh dear Professor, did they make one about you too?" Fred asked. McGonagall snapped her head towards Fred who clamped his mouth shut and quickly sat down. She looked at George who furrowed his eyebrows and followed his brother. She turned towards Malfoy and Cormac, showing them the poster.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" she asked, her voice quavering in anger. Ron leaned towards Harry and Hermione.

"I thought the words were pretty clear to me." Ron said. Everyone except McGonagall, Cormac, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle turned red and swollen from laughter trying desperately to break.

"I'm looking for an explanation." McGonagall said.

"Well, all right! I can explain!" Fred said, throwing a hand up.

"Fred shut up!" George whispered, chuckling. Fred forced a smirk down and looked at McGonagall who turned to him.

"Think carefully Mr. Weasley before saying another word." She warned.

"If you say it that way then I have nothing." Fred said quickly. She turned back to the boys again.

"Explain yourselves before I send you off to the Headmaster." McGonagall said. Malfoy stepped up.

"I had nothing to do with this! I'm a _victim_! I don't like men; I never have and never will! Just because McLaggen fancies me-"

"_FANCY YOU_? Sod off you giant prick, I don't fancy you-" Cormac started, the veins swelling around his neck and the sides of his head.

"The greatest love stories always start out with denial!" George sighed as Fred nodded deeply.

"Well I definitely didn't write this! It's deeply humiliating and my father will surely hear about this!" Malfoy spat. McGonagall turned to Cormac who looked baffled.

"Yeah sure, like people profess their sexual love for ferrets on posters for the whole world to see." Cormac said.

"Always pegged him as the type." Fred said as George nodded along.

"I can tell you who did this. It was that crazy bitc-" Cormac stopped, seeing the look on McGonagall's face. "-girl, Astoria Greengrass and Ginny Weasley! I'm absolutely _positive_ that they're the ones behind this!" Cormac said.

"Yes! Greengrass and Weasley! They did this for sure because I was there when he humiliated that ugly girl-what's her name?" Draco asked, snapping his fingers.

"Longbottom. Jade Longbottom." Cormac said.

"I could just break his face right about now!" Hermione whispered to herself.

"Don't. It's the only thing going for him…but then again, I don't think anyone would mind." Harry said.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the five students sitting before him. Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were standing behind them with their hands behind them.

"Would anyone like to volunteer to explain…this?" Dumbledore asked, showing them a picture of Cormac McLaggen throwing his hands up repeatedly, smiling excitedly as his head moved back and forth. Under the picture was written '_**I'M GAY, I'M GAY, I'M GAY!' **_Ginny and Astoria tried hushing their giggles and shifted in their chair. They looked at Jade who wasn't too happy about the entire situation.

"Miss Weasley? Miss Greengrass?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah! Ask them, I'm sure that they were behind all of this…because of their troll friend over there-"

"Mr. McLaggen this is the second time you've said that since you entered my office. If you say it again I will immediately suspend you from this year with no questions asked." Dumbledore said.

"But it's _because_ of her that this is starting in the first place! I'll tell you what happened-"

"Oh Merlin no." Astoria groaned rubbing her face. She leaned over towards Dumbledore. "Professor, if we listen to his version he'll reference to his so called 'good looks' with an average of…" Astoria turned to Jade.

"14." Jade said quickly.

"You heard the woman." Astoria said.

"Sit down Miss Greengrass." Snape drawled.

"Mr. McLaggen, I would like a brief explanation of how this unfortunate poster came about." Dumbledore said. Cormac sent Astoria, Ginny and Jade a dirty look.

"Well I was sitting in the library studying like a good student I was, I wasn't rewarded for being an extraordinary student-"

"The story Mr. McLaggen." Dumbledore said.

"Of course, so I was sitting in the library." Cormac said.

_Cormac was sitting in his table at the library. An unidentified bright light was shining downwards on him, highlighting his cheekbones and defining the grooves of his muscles under his thin crème shirt. A group of seventh years passed by, giggling and smiling at him. All gorgeous. Even the less gorgeous were smiling at him, dreaming and wishing that he would give them a glance. He was already tired from the line of beautiful girls telling him how much they loved him, literally throwing themselves at him but he maintained his chivalrous attitude he had been born with. He swore even Madame Pince tried to flirt with him but that was another story. Suddenly, there had been a separation from the sea of the beautiful girls that were in front of him. Coming out of a crowd of loveliness was a mess of thick brown hair. _

_She looked like she tried to put it in braids to try and look good for him but who liked greasy braids? GREASY BRAIDS FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! She even had the biggest brown eyes hiding behind a thick pair of pearly multicolored eyeglass frames; white, soft blue and pink. Uh…ew. Her bangs were poorly hiding her oily and pimply forehead. She was pale, the kind of pale you would see in the potion and plant poisoning wing of St. Mungos. She even had braces which were lime green. Lime green going against her yellow teeth? Could it really have been that awful? Does a centaur shit in the woods? Anyways, she was hobbling towards Cormac, looking overly excited to the point where Cormac could see every lime green yellow tooth in her mouth. _

_"CORMAC-I-LOVE-YA-WANNA-GO-OUT-WID-MEEEEE?" Jade Longbottom grunted loudly for the entire library to hear. Anyone else in Cormac's place would have laughed at her and if they took advantage of her, they had obviously lost their minds. Cormac laughed politely like the gentleman his mother raised him to be. _

_"You see Miss Longbottom, I'm afraid I can't." Cormac said. The group of girls sighed happily and he sent them all a charming smile, nearly wilting them. Jade Longbottom gasped loudly and screamed like a man. _

_"NO! NO! NO! NO! YA CAN'T, CAN'T, CAN'T! I'D DIE-_

"I did _not _say I was going to die and I never begged. This story is ridiculous and makes no sense!" Jade said nearly taking her chair and breaking it over Cormac's face. Malfoy grinned.

"Yeah, I was there and that didn't happen." Malfoy said.

"The Professor said he wanted to hear _my story_! It's _MY STORY_, can I please continue?" Cormac asked them.

"Feel free to skip personal descriptions that aren't relevant to the case at hand." Dumbledore said, already looking weary.

"Anyways…" Cormac started.

"_PLEAAASE TAKE ME CORMAC! TAKE ME TO THE YULE BAAAAALL!" Jade Longbottom said, jumping up and down. _

_"I'm very sorry Miss Longbottom but I cannot take you! I know you think of me as a dashing and charming young man but you have to find someone else!" Cormac said. The group of Slytherins started laughing like the hyenas that they were. All noise but no game. They were laughing at the mess that started to cry in front of Cormac. Her nose was dripping and she was sobbing quite audibly. _

_"Ha, ha! Look at that! McLaggen made her cry! She really thought she was going to go out with a good looking fellow like him! Pfft, like she'll ever find someone as handsome!" Malfoy said. _

_Weasley and Greengrass appeared out of nowhere, suddenly. _

_"YOU DON'T LIKE OUR UGLY FRIEND HOW DARE YOU!" Greengrass shrieked. _

_"YEAH!" Weasley responded. _

_"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Greengrass shrieked again, pointing a finger at Cormac. _

_"YEAHHHH!" Weasley roared. _

_"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE GOOD LOOKING-" _

"I think I've heard enough from you Mr. McLaggen. Mr. Malfoy, how did you become involved in this?" Dumbledore asked, turning towards Malfoy who had been glaring at Cormac.

"Sir I don't know how I became involved. McLaggen is clearly lying. What happened was this…"

_Draco sat two tables away, studying for the Potions exam set next week. He saw Longbottom and McLaggen, the slimy troll he was, were conversing. Draco didn't want any part in the activity. Suddenly he heard a burst of laughter and saw McLaggen and his friends pointing and laughing at the small sad excuse. _

_"She wants me to take her to the Yule Ball? Your life is going to be full of disappointments!" Cormac laughed. Draco wanted to get up and say something to defend the poor girl but Greengrass and Weasley trampled in, their eyes bulging, faces red and spittle forming on the corners of their mouth. _

_"BASTAAAAARD! How dare you heathen?" Astoria asked. Weasley shrieked and got on top of the table, scratching herself and pounding on her chest. _

"Seriously you both have your head up your ar-" Ginny was stopped by Jade and Astoria who put a hand on her shoulder warning her not to finish the sentence. "But they're making me sound like some kind of gorilla without a brain!" Ginny said.

Dumbledore turned to Malfoy who nervously fiddled with his robes.

"All right, she didn't jump on the table." Draco said.

_Weasley was standing behind Astoria like an angel who threatened McLaggen that he would pay for what he had done. She looked over to Draco. Clearly she had feelings for him but had been ignoring him for the longest time and decided to play coy. Her way of flirting with him was to include him into the mess that McLaggen had made. _

_"Even though I clearly am in love with you, you're going to pay for it! FOR NO REASON!" Astoria said. _

_"For no reason? Why would you do that?" Draco asked. _

_"Because I flirt that way!" Astoria growled before turning off to walk away. Weasley gave an angelic sigh, did a tiny pirouette and pranced her way out of the library. _

Professor McGonagall and Snape looked like they were thinking about asking for a raise in their salary as all three girls tried to restrain themselves from a very possible double homicide.

"Miss Longbottom." Dumbledore said softly.

"Yes sir." Jade said.

"I would like to hear what actually happened that day from you." Dumbledore said. Jade nodded.

"_This is insanity at its ultimate…ultimatedness." Jade growled as Astoria shoved her towards Cormac McLaggen. _

_"Everyone's got a date to the Yule Ball and you're the only one without a date! Didn't you hear you idiot? McLaggen's been all about you ever since the year started!" Astoria said, fixing Jade's hair. _

_"I have braces! A hairbrush can't get a stroke through my hair and I have an oily t-zone!" Jade hissed. Astoria looked annoyed and turned to Ginny who rolled her eyes. _

_"McLaggen's been asking about you ever since he saw you on the train! And he's been telling his friends to ask me about you. You can even ask Astoria, everyone knows he hasn't asked anyone else to the Yule Ball because he wants you." Ginny said. _

_"Don't you both think that it's the least bit suspicious why a guy like Cormac McLaggen would want someone like me to be his date?" Jade asked. Astoria cupped Jade's face and gave her a pleasant smile. _

_"I don't find it suspicious at all. You're a beautiful person, inside and out. Braces and bad hair days stay temporarily but your beauty is eternal. Now…before I really embarrass you, go!" Astoria said. She pushed Jade away who started to walk towards McLaggen. _

_Astoria always knew how to put Jade's head back in the right place. Without her, second and third year would have been excruciating. So many girls were going through an awkward phase, dealing with transformations on their bodies with absolutely no grace. Somehow the only person that didn't have a hard time was Astoria, to which Ginny and Jade weren't happy about. Not a pimple on her face, hair kept perfectly and always the fresh and positive personality every single day. Jade had a hard time believing she was human sometimes. Right now, Jade made her way towards McLaggen who was looking up from his newspaper, watching her. She stopped and he put his newspaper down, smiling while batting his eyelashes._

_"Well hello there." McLaggen smiled. _

_"Hi." Jade said feeling her heart about to go into cardiac arrest. _

_"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Sit down, please!" McLaggen said, waving towards the seat Jade was standing in front of. _

_"Okay." Jade smiled, taking a seat. _

_"So…what brings you here Jade Longbottom?" McLaggen asked. _

_"Well I…" Jade saw Draco Malfoy sitting a table away from them, watching. He quickly looked away, pretending to read, smirking to himself. Jade shook her head and turned her attention back to McLaggen. "So I was…well with the tournament-" "_

_You have the prettiest brown eyes I have ever seen." McLaggen sighed. _

_"Oh…wow. Thanks." Jade said, feeling heat dancing over her face. She looked back at Malfoy who had half of the Slytherin house near his table, quickly looking away and snorting when she would look at them. _

_"So what were you saying? I couldn't concentrate because-my goodness are you always this pretty?" McLaggen asked. _

_"Er…" _

_"It's okay. What were you saying?" McLaggen asked. _

_"Do you have a date for the Yule Ball?" Jade asked. _

_"No. I don't have a date." McLaggen frowned. _

_"I was thinking-" _

_"Please by all means. Tell me what you were thinking." McLaggen said. Jade twisted her hands, trying to get the words out of her mouth as quickly as possible. _

_"I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my date for the Yule Ball." Jade stuttered. McLaggen tried to look serene but his lower lip quavered and he burst out in laughter. Jade's smile fell along with her heart as she saw McLaggen's friends stumble out of the bookshelves, laughing uproariously. The Slytherins nearby laughed and Malfoy grinned, giving Jade a shrug. _

_"Let's go Jade." Astoria said grabbing her arm. _

_"Y-You actually thought that I liked you? That I wanted to go to the Yule Ball with you? I'm afraid that either your hair, that giant pimple or just you would eat me for dinner!" McLaggen laughed, clapping his friends. _

_"Eat shit McLaggen!" Ginny yelled. Jade stood up and bolted out of the library, causing everyone to laugh harder. _

_"Don't leave! I was only joking! Of course I'll go to the ball with you!" McLaggen yelled after Jade. Astoria and Ginny were lividly standing there and waiting for the laughter to die down. When it did, Astoria focused her attention on McLaggen. _

_"That was a rotten thing to do McLaggen." Astoria said. _

_"What are you little girls going to do? Throw a hex at me? Tell me I'm a jerk?" McLaggen asked. _

_"You better think twice about who you're talking to McLaggen. She's our fellow Slytherin." Malfoy said winking at Astoria who curled her lip. _

_"As much as I love your intervention Malfoy, it's not welcomed. You should have minded your own bloody business but why would you? You're Malfoy after all." Astoria said. _

_"I'm trying to help you Greengrass. If you're talking about minding business, what business do you have spending time with Gryffindors? Weasley, seriously? And Longbottom? Can you dig a deeper hole for yourself?" Malfoy asked. _

_"You're in a library…look up the words non-discrimination, loyalty and friendship. Jade is my friend. You, actually no one has the right to treat her the way you did McLaggen. Try to get to know a few people Malfoy; you might actually grow a soul. As for you McLaggen…you'll pay." Astoria said. _

"Have you three written these things about Mr. Malfoy and Mr. McLaggen?" Dumbledore asked, showing them the posters again.

"Yes sir we did." Jade said with a nod.

"See?" Cormac said.

"And we apologize if-"

"Jade had nothing to do with the posters. It was only me." Astoria said. Ginny punched her arm.

"You twat how could you forget about me? Professor, it's true. Jade had nothing to do with the production and distribution of the posters. It was solely Astoria and I." Ginny said. Everyone was looking at Jade.

"Professor this is false. They're only trying to protect me because I was the one who thought of and designed the posters." Jade said. Ginny scoffed and elbowed Astoria who looked equally surprised.

"Not so fast you crook. How dare you take credit over _'ferret sex'_? That was mine by the way boys." Astoria said turning to Cormac and Malfoy, flashing them a cheeky smile.

"Let's not forget who thought of how genius it was to manipulate the words into getting Crabbe and Goyle thinking-"

"Miss Weasley if you continue to speak I'm afraid it will permanently damage your future in Hogwarts." Dumbledore interjected. He looked at Jade over his half-moon spectacles and paused before he spoke. "Miss Weasley, what has happened to you started with mean spirited intentions meant to humiliate you and gain pleasure in your sufferance and it has ended with mean spirited intentions meant to humiliate someone else to gain pleasure in _their _sufferance. Whether or not you have participated in the distribution of these posters, I think you've always known better than your friends." Dumbledore said as Astoria and Ginny nodded.

"But you have confessed and for that, the three of you will be carrying out detention for the rest of the year. As for you Mr. McLaggen, you will be serving six months of detention for bullying and Mr. Malfoy will be serving three months for assisting it." Dumbledore said.

"I didn't assist anything! I hate McLaggen! Why would I help him?" Draco asked, jumping up.

"You called your friends and colleagues to watch Mr. McLaggen's poor treatment towards Miss Longbottom when you could have prevented. You never intended to stop Mr. McLaggen." Dumbledore said. "I am heavily disappointed in both of you. I am even deeply disappointed in the three of you." he said, turning to Astoria, Ginny and Jade.

"What happened was unfortunate to Miss Longbottom. Being her friends I can understand why you have done what you did but it only instills a cycle of revenge and nothing more." He said. After writing out their punishments, they were all permitted to leave and escorted out by their Head Leaders.


	2. Fourth Year: Tans and Trolls

**Fourth Year**

Astoria threw the front door wide open and stuck her head in.

"_HONEY, I'M HOOOOOME_!" she sang loudly. Algie Longbottom turned his head from his seat seeing Astoria drag her luggage in.

"Astoria! When did you come in?" Algie asked, getting up.

"Just now! How are you Dad?" Astoria asked, hugging him.

"Splendid! And how was your summer, daughter?" he asked.

"Great! Mum and Dad # 1 took the entire family to tour around South America. See my tan?" Astoria asked, taking off her hat.

"From all that chatter, I knew it had to be Astoria coming back. Oh dear what a tan!" Enid exclaimed, her apron covered in flour.

"Hey Mum! The heat there was unbelievable and the sun rays are just as intense. We should all go together again. Speaking of together where are my better halves?" Astoria asked, looking around.

* * *

Ginny and Jade huddled together, looking through the pictures of Fred and George's hidden stash of nude magazines. They kept giggling and hushing each other from making too much noise from going through the thin walls of the Burrow. Someone knocked on the door and the two girls yelped, burying the magazines under the covers. Molly opened the door and looked in.

"What are you both still doing up here? Aren't you coming down for breakfast?" Molly asked.

"In a minute Mum." Ginny said, getting out of her bed.

"You have to come downstairs and help your father with something in the backyard right now. Jade, take your time dear." Molly said.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Molly smiled and closed the door.

"Merlin's two big testicles! I almost had a heart attack!" Ginny said with her hands on her chest.

"That would have been all right but I thought I almost pissed myself!" Jade said getting off of the bed.

"Say, when did Ass say she was coming back?" Ginny asked, shoving herself into jeans.

"She stopped sending letters two weeks into the summer vacation and hasn't written since. I'm worried something might have happened to her." Jade said seeing Ginny smirk.

"Between a bear and Ass, I'd feel sorry for the poor bear. She'd talk the thing to death." Ginny said as Jade laughed.

"But still, you can't help but feel a _little_ worried." Jade said.

"Oh stop fussing like Hermione! Nothing's going to happen to Ass. She is an _ass_ after all." Ginny said, opening the door.

"Change quickly and come downstairs to eat, I'm starving!" she yelled before closing the door behind her.

Jade shook her head and changed into a pair of jeans and a white tank top. She looked in the mirror as she braided her hair that Ginny straightened last night. Her braces were removed and her teeth were straightened but no amount of corrections done on her was ever going to replace the humiliation that Cormac made her go through last year. She was set on not attending the Yule Ball after rejecting Fred's request to accompany him and resisted Astoria and Ginny's strong persuasions. When they realized that she wasn't going to attend, they decided that they weren't going to go through either. So Jade attended. What Jade didn't realize was that she had the support of many of her colleagues and sat Cormac into a corner.

"Knock, knock!" a voice said through the door.

"Come in." Jade said. The door opened and Fred looked in suspiciously. "Hi." Jade said slowly.

"Do you mind if I come in? I think Ginny took a few things from my room." Fred said walking in.

"Oooooh. I don't know, maybe you should ask Ginny." Jade said, trying not to arouse any suspicion as she stood in front of the bed.

"You see, that's just the problem. Every time I come in to ask she gives me an earful-what's that?" Fred asked, quickly pointing towards the window. Jade crossed her arms, raising her eyebrow at him. "Well it only works on Ron and Percy. I never expected it would work with you but…worth a shot right?" he asked, going to move past her for the bed. Jade quickly blocked his way and gave him a tight smile.

"I sure am hungry this morning! What's for breakfast? Maybe you should tell me on the way down!" Jade said, grabbing his arms and pushing him forward.

"Do I see the woman of my dreams peeping through the covers? What's she doing in Ginny's bed?" Fred yelled. He launched towards the bed and pulled the covers back to see the stack of magazines that Ginny and Jade had stolen from his room. "_George we found our pornographic stealing culprits_! I'm going to tell the entire school that you and Ginny look at dirty magazines!" Fred hollered.

"Don't you dare! Or else I'll tell Mrs. Weasley!" Jade threatened.

"The hell you'll tell my mother!" he said.

"I will! And I'd like to see you stop me!" Jade said. She saw Fred blush, looking oddly torn. She quickly ran for the door hearing Fred behind her.

"Er…" he said, grabbing her waist. She turned around and they both stood there, staring each other for a moment. Jade had a crazy thought. That Fred would kiss her that moment from the way he glanced at her mouth but instead he pushed her a little too hard. Jade flew to the ground but not before her right eye hit the round wooden bedpost.

"Shit on a stick!" Fred said immediately getting down to help her. George, who had been watching everything from the door tried to help his brother.

"Jade I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to push you!" Fred said, trying to turn Jade over who was on her stomach, hiding her face, too stubborn to turn over.

"At least let me see it Jade. Although I have to warn you, I look exactly like him." George said.

"I think I hear her crying." Fred said, looking at George who shook his head.

"I heard something from downstairs! Is everything all right up there?" Molly asked, coming up the stairs.

"Do you think we should test the bruise removal paste now?" Fred asked.

"Poor girl. It was nice knowing you brother." George said, rubbing Jade's back. Molly walked into the room to see Jade face down covering her face, sniffling.

"What happened to Jade? Jade are you all right? What have you boys done now?" Molly barked rushing over to Jade.

"Fred thought it would be a nice way of telling the girl he fa-" George was stopped when Fred elbowed his stomach.

Molly picked up a dirty magazine with a witch nibbling on the end of a wand wearing nothing but a pointy hat.

"What…is…this?" Molly asked in a gentle whisper.

"Those are Ginny's." George said quickly.

"Definitely." Fred nodded.

"What's everyone doing in my room?" Ginny asked walking in. "Oh my god, is Jade okay?" Ginny asked, quickly running towards Jade.

"I think I should leave you four alone then." George said going to leave.

"Stop right there. I want both of you in your room and stay there until I come!" Molly growled.

"Aren't we a little too old for spanking-well all right then!" Fred said quickly running off to his room with George.

"Well that went extraordinarily smoothly didn't it? I think I saw stars in her eyes as soon as she hit the floor." George said as Fred sulked on his bed. Their door opened and Ron looked in.

"Was it the bruising telescope?" Ron asked.

"No but we'd be more than glad to show you." George said, pushing Ron out and closing the door back again.

"I didn't mean to push her that hard. I didn't even mean to push her at all. I _wanted_ to do something else…but I just panicked and pushed her instead." Fred said. George grinned, clapping Fred's shoulder.

"Still using pre-school methods to pick up women I see." he said.

* * *

"I'm going to kill him if I ever get the chance." Ginny said, trying to press a pack of ice on Jade's eye that had gotten swollen and turned into a shade of dark magenta.

"He _pushed_ me! I didn't even get a warning or a threat!" Jade said moving her head sharply away from Ginny.

"That seems a little odd. Fred doesn't seem the angry and abusive type. He never laid a hand on me and I've pissed him off loads of times. And you threatened him over a dirty magazine…he's been blackmailed for worse and he never responded that way. Traumatized yes but no, not shoving them to the floor and giving them a black eye." Ginny said.

"Your family's insane. The other day your Great Aunt Muriel was trying to get me married to one of her cousins…works at St. Mungos-"

"Ahh, Great Uncle Lancelot the bachelor." Ginny said. A paper dove flittered across them carrying a purple hyacinth in its mouth.

"Isn't that adorable?" Ginny asked, going to touch it but the paper dove flew away from her and settled itself on Jade's lap.

"Hey there. This is amazing, where did you come from?" Jade asked, letting it perch on her finger. She took the purple hyacinth from it and watched the dove unfold itself.

_'Sorry!'_ it read.

"What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble in your life, less than others?" Ginny asked. Jade turned, seeing Fred standing behind her. Jade put her hands over her head, going to scramble away from him.

"I swear I didn't tell Mrs. Weasley about the magazines!" she screamed.

"Wait! I'm not here to do that! I just wanted to apologize!" Fred said.

"You punched her! What makes you think she'll accept your apology?" Ginny asked.

"He didn't punch me!" Jade yelled.

"I didn't punch her!" Fred yelled at the same time. "Look, I never put a hand on a girl before…well actually I did when I threw in a few chocolates and…okay that's a different kind of touching." Fred said seeing Jade trying to glare but ended up winching from the pain on her eye which she was covering with one hand.

"Look, I just wanted to say sorry. I tried to push you but I didn't realize how hard I pushed you." Fred said.

"_HEY! Troll fuckers!" _Astoria yelled waving her arms around.

"Astoria!" Molly yelled through the window.

"Sorry Mum!" Astoria yelled back. Ginny ran towards Astoria who ran as well. They both mocked a slow motion run towards each other as if lovers who were finally reunited.

"If there's anything I can do to ask for forgiveness…" Fred started to say.

"I don't want you to do anything for me. School starts tomorrow and this black eye is going to be ten times worse than it already is! Just like your situation! Just let it be and leave me alone." Jade said, turning away from him.

"Hey babe, are we playing hide and seek?" Astoria asked, walking towards them.

"Look at that, red white and…" Fred said pointing from Ginny to Jade to Astoria.

"Hey, orange you supposed to be blue?" Fred asked. Astoria shoved him and grinned, looking back at Jade.

"You're so tanned! What did you do to yourself; you look like a braised carrot!" Jade said.

"Hey, your mother may look like a braised carrot! My sister and I worked really hard with our self-tanners in South America. Merlin those people are gorgeous." Astoria said.

"Willy Wonka has a factory open in South America?" Fred asked.

"Fuck you gingerbread!" Astoria shot back.

"You need a hug but I'm afraid if I squeeze you, all the juice is going to come out!" Fred said.

"I still have a bottle in my backpack and I'll unload it all over you in your sleep. Hey, why do you keep putting your hand in your eye! What's wrong with it?" Astoria asked, going to swat Jade's hand away but Jade moved back.

"No! I don't want you to see it!" Jade said.

"And trust me; you won't want to see it either." Ginny said. "

Oh come on! I'm your best friend, I've seen you naked! Nothing's worse than that!" Astoria said.

"Seriously?" Fred asked, suddenly interested.

"Come on, let me see it." Astoria said. Jade sighed and quickly took her hand off. "I think you look stunning and if McLaggen sees it, he'll be shitting bricks when he sees you anywhere near him." Astoria said.

"You're just saying that-"

"Because I'm your friend? Yes, that's true but I also mean it. It's not permanent you know. It's going to heal back and you'll look like what you've always looked like before. Treat it as a guest, accept it and accommodate it. With that kind of attitude, everyone's going to want a black eye, trust me." Astoria said.

"I missed you Ass." Jade said, hugging her.

"I missed you too troll." Astoria said.


	3. Fourth Year: A Bloody First Day

The ride back to Hogwarts was a tension filled one. Students from left to right were all whispering over Harry lying about Lord Voldemort being back. Good thing for Harry, Jade was there with a dark pink eye patch that Molly made for her before going to Kings Cross.

"What's she trying to be? Halloween isn't until a few more months!" one of the students said. Jade walked into the compartment where she saw Astoria, Ginny, Michael Corner, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein.

"Hey." Jade said, sitting down next to Astoria and Terry Boot.

"What happened to your eye?" Michael asked.

"It's the craziest story. We were walking home from a pub-"

"A pub?" Terry asked.

"Don't interrupt the grown-ups little Terry." Astoria said. Terry sat back, looking uncomfortable in Astoria's presence. He wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable, so was Michael and Anthony. The three of them hated that she was a Slytherin but grew to like her since she was friendlier towards them for Ginny's sake.

"Don't be an arse." Jade said hitting Astoria's arm. "Sorry about that. I actually tripped and fell onto a bedpost yesterday. Nothing exciting about this black eye." Jade said touching the pink eye patch.

"So! I heard that Harry Potter went to trial for using unlawful magic?" Michael asked, turning to Ginny who looked annoyed. Astoria rolled her eyes and started flicking a trial wand that Fred and George had given her to play with.

"I wouldn't know. I'm too young to be included on everything. So how was your summer?" Ginny asked, holding Michael's hand.

"I'm sure you must have known something. He was staying in your house for the last couple of days and-"

"Michael I don't know and I don't care! I was with Astoria and Jade the entire time! Seriously, people have other things to worry about!" Ginny said shoving him away.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to upset you. I just wanted to know…" Astoria turned to Jade, looking bored out of her mind.

"If I stay here a minute longer, I'll develop ulcers." She said. Jade nodded towards the door.

"Hey Gin, we're coming back in a few." Jade said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked. "

Er…looking for the woman with the candy." Astoria said.

"I'm coming with you." Ginny said getting up.

"Oh! Let me come too!" Terry said, getting up. Ginny stepped out with Jade and Astoria held Terry back.

"I don't think so fatty." Astoria said. She closed the door in his face and turned to Ginny and Jade who looked bewildered. "What? He asks stupid questions for a smart kid!" Astoria said.

"And you make very intelligent observations for a dim wit." A voice said behind them. Draco Malfoy was standing there with his hands in his pockets, smiling at Astoria who curled her lip and walked the other way. He turned over to look at Ginny and Jade.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Do you like it? Cause I can give you one for free, it's not that hard you see. All you have to do is say something stupid like that to get one! _Prick_!" Jade said walking off.

After the train ride, Astoria, Ginny and Jade went their separate ways. Jade sat next to Neville who turned to her, smiling and held up Trevor.

"Why are you wearing that eye patch?" Neville asked. Jade glanced at Fred who stiffened next to George, sitting directly in front of them.

"I tripped and hit a bedpost." She said.

"Ouch. You should be more careful. Granny says with all that's going on right now, it's unsafe to even go to the bathroom by yourself." Neville said.

"Neville I would _love_ to be your bathroom buddy." George said seeing Neville squirm.

"How is Aunt Augusta anyways? Is she still complaining about my being friendly with a Slytherin?" Jade asked.

"Yes, she's told me to stay away from you." Neville said.

"Oh?" Jade asked seeing Neville nod.

"But I decided I won't listen to her. She may have raised me but I can speak to my second cousin because I can!" Neville said.

"If she asks, remember to say that you came up with that decision and I had nothing to do with it." Jade said, clapping his shoulder.

"Who's the freak in the pink?" Lee asked Fred.

"Her name is Jade." Fred said.

"No! Of course I know who she is; George told me you can't stop-"

"Hey Lee!" Fred said, latching a teacup to his nose. Lee yelled and tugged at the teacup which bit harder. In a quick pull, Lee took it off and flung it to another table. It ran off towards a first year Hufflepuff and he turned around to see Fred trying hard not to laugh.

"Do you _always_ have to hurt someone just so you can have a laugh?" Jade asked.

"Not always." Fred said solemnly. George chuckled and Jade turned away, annoyed.

"Granny told me who she was. Her name's Dolores Umbridge and she works for the Ministry." Neville said.

"What's a Ministry official doing here?" Jade asked.

"Meddling with Hogwarts no doubt. She's come here to spy on Dumbledore." Hermione said. Everyone turned around, seeing Dumbledore rise from his seat to deliver the welcoming speech. Jade felt something on her finger and she saw a paper dove holding another purple hyacinth. She looked at Fred who smiled. Jade smiled back and in an instant, pounded the paper dove flat with her fist. He stared at her with his jaw dropped, looking incredibly offended. Both were unaware that George slipped Lee one of his Blood Blisterpods into his drink.

"Psst, George!" Seamus whispered. George turned around; unaware that Lee caught him slipping something in his drink. He looked at George seeing that he already had his goblet in his hands. He looked over to Fred who was arguing quietly with Hermione and Jade and switched Fred's goblet with his and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"What is wrong with you both? Don't you realize how loud you are?" Hermione asked Fred and Jade who were hissing back and forth.

"He keeps bothering me! _Stop bothering me_!" Jade hissed.

"You want to know the reason why I bother you? It's because you won't accept my apology!" Fred hissed back.

"So you think you can give me a black eye whenever you want and it'll be all good and dandy by sending me a couple of stupid paper birds and these purple little flowers?" Jade asked pushing the paper and petals towards him.

"Jade it was a mistake." Hermione said.

"Some mistake. He pushed me as if Hagrid were eating Angelina Johnson alive." Jade said.

"I don't like Angelina!" Fred said.

"I don't care who you like just leave-me-alone!" Jade said.

"I'm really thirsty. Is there a jug around here?" Neville asked, looking around. Everyone looked around seeing nothing.

"Here Neville, have mine." Fred said, quickly giving his goblet to Neville. Fred turned back to Jade.

"I'll keep sending you paper birds, hippogriffs and kneazles if I have to until you completely forgive me." Fred said.

Neville looked into Fred's goblet and tried to interrupt Fred and Jade's conversation.

"Sorry, I don't drink pumpkin juice. Can I have your water Jade?" Neville asked. Jade completely ignored Neville still arguing with Fred.

"Whatever. I don't know what you're trying to accomplish but it won't work." Jade said turning away from him.

"I'm a stubborn man." Fred said.

"A very annoying one at that." Jade said.

"You're still talking to me; I think you're in love with me." He said softly. Jade snapped her head towards him and he grinned brightly and looked back at Dumbledore. George and Lee were smiling slyly at Fred while Hermione looked amused and looked at Jade who blushed violently.

"Are you both dating?" Neville asked, taking Jade's goblet and putting Fred's goblet aside.

"He's lying, obviously he needs attention. Such an arrogant…" Jade muttered under her breath. She shoved Neville's shoulder forward, looking away from Fred. When Dumbledore made his announcements, everyone dug in. Jade saw Fred smiling at her through her peripherals and she tried as best as she could speaking to Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville. George looked at Lee who drank from his cup a few times but nothing happened.

"I think you slipped up you bloody git." Lee said.

"How the hell did you know?" George asked.

"Shouldn't you be asking what I did with it?" Lee asked, nodding towards Fred who was sipping from his goblet, conversing with Dean and Seamus.

"You mind telling me or are you going to make me look until someone's nose bleeds?" George asked.

"I gave it to your brother." Lee said. George furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's impossible, he's been sipping from that goblet for five minutes. What did you do with it Lee?" George asked.

"Ask him! I gave it to him!" Lee said, suddenly looking panicked. George tapped Fred's shoulder.

"Mate, what did you do with your goblet?" George asked. Fred looked down to his goblet.

"I'm asking its hand for marriage, why? Should I have second thoughts?" Fred asked.

"What did you do with your first goblet?" George asked.

"Why are you asking stupid questions, George?" Fred asked.

"I slipped Lee a Blood Blisterpod and he switched it with your goblet." George said. Fred looked at Lee who widened his eyes.

"George had his goblet in his hand!" he said. Fred sighed and nodded towards Neville.

"I gave it to him." Fred said. George and Lee looked at Neville who was pouring his second helping of water.

"Hey Nev, what did you do with your goblet?" George asked.

"Is this one of those jokes again?" Neville asked brightly.

"No it's a serious question. What did you do with the goblet Fred gave you?" Lee asked. Neville shrugged, looking back at the table.

"It was right here a minute ago." Neville said.

"Oh my God Jade, your nose!" Hermione said. Fred, George, Neville and Lee looked at Jade who stared at the blood streaming from her nose, down her lips, chin, dripping onto her shirt. Hermione pressed a few tissue papers to her nose but that didn't help Jade's lightheadedness.

"What was in the goblet?" Neville asked, trying to hold Jade up.

"What's in the goblet?" Hermione asked, sniffing the goblet. Ginny rushed over to Jade, trying to wipe the blood that started to stream faster.

"Oh please don't tell me what I think this is. Did you both give her that nosebleed nougat?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Fred said looking at George.

"Fred knows, he was the one who gave me the goblet!" Neville said.

"What's wrong with you Fred? Why are you doing this to me?" Jade asked, starting to see things start to fade. Fred ducked under the table and slid next to Jade as she fainted. He caught her just in time and helped Hermione try to stop the bleeding.

"It was a Blood Blisterpod and it was entirely my fault." George said, quickly trying to fish through his pockets for the cure.

"You need to rush her to the Hospital Wing. She doesn't look good at all." Harry said, signaling Madame Pomferey.


	4. Fourth Year: Toe The Lines

A few days after the nosebleed incident, Jade resumed her classes at Hogwarts and tried getting on the very difficult reign of Dolores Umbridge who banned practicing spells for Defense against Dark Arts. Fred stopped sending his paper doves and flowers, mainly because he tried to avoid a very angry and well deserved confrontation. Instead he left her alone, leaving an odd feeling around her.

"So Slytherin's throwing a small victory party over beating Hufflepuff this morning." Astoria said. Ginny and Astoria looked at Jade who was staring into space, tapping the quill on her chin. Jade saw a few fingers wiggling in front of her and she looked at Ginny and Astoria who giggled.

"Someone looks a little too preoccupied. Seems a little important if she didn't hear the word 'party'." Astoria said.

"I think she blocked out somewhere after you said Slytherin. What's on your mind Jade?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing. So you're having a party in Slytherin? Sounds interesting…are we invited?" Jade asked.

"Are you high?" Ginny and Astoria asked.

"You're hiding something. You have a boyfriend don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Hey girls! Are you studying?" Hermione asked, bringing a stack of books to their table.

"Of course not. Jade has a boyfriend and she hasn't told us who." Astoria said.

"Oh, is this about Fred?" Hermione asked.

"Fred? Our Fred?" Astoria asked, turning to Jade.

"Oh please, you wouldn't be able to choke 'Fred' and 'boyfriend' out of me in the same sentence." Jade said.

"Why are you getting so defensive? I thought we were your mates? You could say you have romantic feelings about Longbottom and we wouldn't judge you." Astoria said. Jade, Ginny and Hermione gave Astoria a disturbed look and she shrugged.

"Okay maybe a little bit!" Astoria said.

"I'm being serious! I'm not thinking about Fred!" Jade said. This was definitely untrue but Jade was _hardly_ thinking about him. She was only thinking about the pounded paper dove and the hyacinth that she had in her pocket.

"Stop teasing her. I just hope you know that Fred definitely has feelings for her. I saw him flirting with you the other day and that flower he gave you." Hermione said, flipping through her books. When no one responded, Hermione quickly looked up to see Jade and Ginny looking horrified and Astoria in the middle of a laugh and complete shock.

"You have got to be screwing my chain. Fred likes Jade?" Astoria asked.

"Oh…I thought you all knew. I shouldn't say things by accident." Hermione said innocently, going back to her books.

"Why didn't _you_ tell us earlier?" Astoria asked, hitting Ginny.

"Ow! My brothers never tell me anything! I always have to figure things out myself! And would you honestly think he'll have a heart to heart with me about being in love with my best friend who hates his existence?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny!" Michael called from the doorway.

"One minute!" Ginny said going back to their conversation. "Of course I wouldn't know and if I did, I think I'd tell you. Maybe not Jade, but I'd tell Ass or Hermione." Ginny said.

"How did you know Hermione?" Astoria asked.

"No one told me. I just saw the way he was looking at Jade and the way George and Lee were teasing him every time she would be around in the Great Hall or the common rooms. Jade was too busy pretending she was mad at him." Hermione said.

"Ginny!" Michael called again.

"Hell, Corner! I said in a bloody minute! Cripes, I have to go before he starts crying again." Ginny said gathering her books. "And don't go to any parties without me! Oh and keep all the juicy talks too. Talk about how stuffy the new D.A.D.A professor is. Bye!" Ginny said. Astoria smacked Ginny's bum with a rolled up newspaper and turned to Jade, wagging her eyebrows.

"You and Fred would make the cutest red haired, black eyed babies." She said.

"Shut up you over-sized orangutan." Jade said.

"This is frustrating. How are we able to practice these spells written in these books?" Hermione asked.

"Mm, that's what I said too. That Ministry woman is beyond legally crazy. Did you hear what she did to Harry's hand? Oh, of course you know, you're the one who told us." Jade said.

"I just wish there was a way to learn these spells from someone." Hermione said, closing the book and starting to think.

"I wish we had more school clubs around." Jade said.

"That's it! Brilliant!" Hermione said.

"What?" Jade asked.

"We need a group, a team of some kind to gather around and learn these spells." Hermione said.

"How are we going to learn these spells without a Professor?" Jade asked.

"I have someone in mind…it's just whether or not he'll be willing to teach us." Hermione said.

"Who?" Jade asked.

"Harry. He's one of the best D.A.D.A students in our school! I have to go! Will you be able to join us?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. It sounds a little tricky but I trust you." Jade said.

"Thank you Jade and what about you Astoria?" Hermione asked.

"I'll pass. It sounds nice and all but I can't." Astoria said.

"It's not a problem but please keep this a secret. If Umbridge knows what we're planning…it'll be disastrous for all of us." Hermione said.

"You have my word." Astoria nodded.

"See you girls later!" Hermione said, running out of the library.

"It sounds like a good idea. Why aren't you joining?" Jade asked.

"I wouldn't want my sister to get on my case. It's way too risky and I don't want to be a part of it." Astoria said.

* * *

"You see the pretty girl there with the brown hair?" Malfoy asked the first year Slytherin. He was pointing to Astoria who was walking down the hall with Jade Longbottom.

"They both have brown hair." The terrified first year replied.

"Okay…the prettier one. You see her?" Malfoy asked.

"How do I know which one is prettier?" the first year asked. Malfoy sighed and shook his head.

"Of course, that's right! How would you know? You're light years away from sprouting a chest hair! Listen to me you over-smart twat; the one that doesn't have the bruise on her eye. You'll know when you get there, now go!" he said, pushing him forward.

The first year blinked rapidly running towards the two girls.

"Hey there. What are you doing out of bed?" Astoria asked. The first year looked at the girl with the fading bruise on her eye. Draco Malfoy said he wanted the girl with the bruise, right? He turned to Astoria.

"A girl named Ginny is looking for you downstairs and Professor Snape is looking for you." the first year said to Jade.

"Snape? Looking for me? Did he say why?" Jade asked.

"I'm only the messenger!" he said, running off.

"Snape's office is just ahead. I'll see you soon." Jade said seeing Astoria nod.

"Not a problem! See you later troll." Astoria said, kissing Jade's cheek.

"Bye Ass." Jade said, walking off. Astoria disappeared into the staircase and Jade started walking ahead towards Snape's office. Just when she was about to pass a dark corridor, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her towards it.

"Don't scream, I'm not here to hurt you." he whispered before kissing her. Jade couldn't see a thing but she instantly knew who it was. The way he kissed her, convinced her that he was holding strong feelings for her and that he was genuinely sorry for whatever happened. Jade kissed him back, allowing him to press her further into the wall. He pushed her cloak off and she miserably tried with his cloak but he silently laughed against her cheek, kissing it as he ripped off his own cloak. He placed his warm hands on her ribs, underneath her breasts and circled them around to her back. Jade shuddered, feeling her entire body spasm in goose bumps and hot flashes.

"Why didn't you try to tell me you liked me?" Jade asked.

"I thought it was obvious." He said. Jade blushed again, feeling embarrassed that she was too busy trying to avoid him than having to notice what he was actually feeling. "We can go someplace else if you like." He whispered. Jade put an arm around his neck, trying to touch his face.

"We're not exactly ready for this…it's too fast." Jade said. He kissed her again. "

Go out with me. Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked.

"Fred I-"

"Fred?" he asked incredulously. He pulled away from her.

"Fred?" Jade asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not Fred-"

"Jade! Jade! Where is she?" Astoria asked, appearing from the other end of the lit corridor. Jade felt him gasp slowly and Ginny appeared, nodding to Astoria.

"She's probably down at the Great Hall. Let's go." Ginny said. Astoria and Ginny left the corridor and Jade felt him grab her shoulder.

"Wait, if you're not Fred…" Jade trailed off seeing Malfoy in the light. He looked disturbed, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and she stared at him, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Oh my god…please let this be a nightmare." Jade said, covering her mouth.

"You enjoyed it!" Malfoy said defensively.

"Because I thought you were Fred! ARRRGHHHHHH!" Jade screamed. She shoved Malfoy and walked away from him screaming to herself.

"Yeah scream louder! People are going to think I'm trying to rape you! Calm down!" he said.

"That's what you basically did to me! You kissed me! You took advantage of me and-"

"Excuse me but don't flatter yourself! I thought you were Astoria! I told the little prick to send you downstairs for Weasley and Astoria to Snape's office." Malfoy said. Jade hit the stone wall with her fist, grunting and shrieking in rage. She kicked the wall as hard as she could but felt a sharp crack on her toe. She felt down and grabbed her foot that started to throb in pain. Malfoy naturally ignored her, berating himself for making such an enormous mistake like that.

"How the hell could things have gone wrong? I told that muppet for the pretty one! How could he have thought _you_? I know why…you knew I was there!" he said, turning around and pointing towards Jade.

"I beg your fucking pardon?" Jade growled.

"You knew this was a ruse to get Astoria alone with me but you manipulated the little boy so it can be you I kissed and not her! You're in love with me! Ew! _EWWWW_! Longbottom's in love with-" Malfoy stopped immediately when a shoe hit his face. He sputtered and wiped his face, staring at the shoe for a second and back at Jade who was temporarily content.

"You're going to pay for that Longbottom! I'll tell my father on you! I'll tell Umbridge!" he said, walking towards her.

"Yes, run to Daddy and sit on his lap to tell him all the things the mean little boys and girls did to his precious son! You're a slimy little work Malfoy and you're a creepy pervert!" Jade said.

"And I think I just contracted herpes. I'm going to have bad breath forever! It's a good thing you're awfully prudish, Longbottom otherwise who knows what kind of creature would have bitten me off down there under your skirt!" he said. Jade went to remove the other shoe but she was pushed to the floor. He forcibly removed her shoe, picked up the other one that had been lying on the floor and threw them out of the balcony.

"Tell anyone what happened here and you'll be horribly sorry. You have my word as a slimy little work, trust me completely on that." He said before leaving. Jade was sitting on the floor enraged but in tears from the pain. She wasn't used to being treated like this by anyone since she was pampered all throughout her life.

"What is this?" a prim voice spoke up. Jade looked at Professor Umbridge standing in front of her in a soft lavender suit.

"I broke my toe." Jade said. Umbridge cocked her head slightly and raised her quill and clipboard.

"Irresponsible drunken students, lying in corridor…" she muttered to herself.

"I am not drunk and irresponsible! I broke my toe!" Jade yelled.

"Raises voice, disrespectful and lying…" Umbridge muttered again.

"_You're_ the liar! You're ignorant and a horrible excuse for space in this world! I am lying here in pain and you're patronizing me for _nothing_!" Jade said. Umbridge only scribbled faster. Snape appeared at the end of the corridor and started walking towards them.

"Oh Professor, I don't think you should be here now." Umbridge said quickly.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option Professor. She is after all, one of my students." Snape drawled, looking bored with his hands behind his back. He gave a small sigh, looking slowly at Jade. "What are you doing here Miss Longbottom?" Snape asked.

"I broke my toe and I told this to Umbridge-"

"Professor." Snape corrected.

"Do not speak…what was it? Miss Longbottom?" Umbridge asked.

"She's accusing me of being drunk and irresponsible!" Jade said. Snape turned to Umbridge who had her nose in the air. "She's even written it down on her clipboard and called me a liar when I told her otherwise. I'm not drunk; I just need help getting to the Hospital Wing because I broke my toe!" Jade said. Snape grabbed Jade's upper arms and hoisted her to her feet. He smelled her and checked her eyes.

"This student is not drunk and completely aware and in her senses, Professor." Snape said. Without a word, Umbridge ripped the parchment off, crumbled it up and tossed it into the air. It evaporated and she walked away from them.

"25 points from Gryffindor for disrupting traffic and creating a scene in the hallways." Snape said.

"_Traffic_? What am I possibly disrupting?" Jade asked.

"10 more points for speaking back." He said.


	5. Fourth Year: The Nine Inch Rule

"That looks ghastly." Ginny said the next morning at the Great Hall. Jade bit into a piece of toast, letting Ginny sign her name into her foot cast.

"For one toe. Pomferey had me too many times at the emergency room to know that if it started with my toe it would be my foot and my entire leg next. It'll heal within a few days." Jade said. Hermione took a quill and signed it, handing it to Ron. After a few people, George handed it to Fred who gently shook his head.

"Sign it mate, it's not like you're telling her you love her in ink." George whispered.

"I'd really like it if you signed your name too Fred." Jade said. The group instead of Neville and Ron looked at Fred, trying to conceal their smiles. Fred inhaled a piece of his toast and coughed, hitting his chest.

"WEELY?" Fred asked with his mouth full and eyes wide. He coughed again and gained his composure back.

"I mean…really?" he asked, trying not to cough again. Jade nodded and he stood up, walking towards her. Ginny moved over, smiling at Hermione and Harry who grinned back. Ron continued to shovel enormous amounts of food into his mouth, not giving a care in the world what happened between anyone but him. Fred sat in front of Jade and dipped his quill in ink, starting to sign a get well wish on her foot cast.

"_Ahem_." Everyone turned to see Umbridge standing next to Fred and Jade with the clipboard on her hands. "Miss Longbottom, I'm very sorry for your foot." Umbridge started.

"Feel sorry for it or about it?" Fred joked. Umbridge only blinked, with a pleasant smile on her face.

"However yesterday's behavior will cost you a suspension from Hogwarts for at least one entire month." Umbridge said.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked.

"You get suspension for breaking your foot these days?" Ron asked. Everyone looked at him and he sank in his seat, sinking his teeth into a buttered muffin.

"Why am I getting a month's suspension for my foot? I said I wasn't drunk-"

"This is a matter of Educational Decree number 10…students caught violating the 9 inch rule will be subjected to punishments the High Inquisitor see fit." Umbridge said.

"Educational Decree? 9 inch rule? What is this about?" Jade asked.

"I feel a very bad appendage joke coming on." George said. Lee sputtered loudly and held in his laughter.

"Yesterday you were caught in the corridors with Draco Malfoy, making highly inappropriate physical sexual contact." Umbridge said. Jade's face immediately flooded with a wave of red as she stared at Umbridge. Immediately her blood pressure felt like it shot up to new medical heights. Fred knocked the ink bottle down, over Jade's robes.

"Sexual contact? With Malfoy?" he asked angrily, turning red.

"It wasn't…we weren't having sex." Jade croaked.

"How would you go about proving that Miss Longbottom?" Umbridge asked sweetly. Jade felt her stomach sinking every time she heard a word coming out of Umbridge's mouth.

"Well if you _saw_ us, you would know, wouldn't you? Did you see us having sex?" Jade asked.

"I wouldn't know, I didn't see anything in the corridor you two had hidden yourselves in." Umbridge said.

"Then you can't prove anything!" Jade said.

"Well…I will give you a chance to prove me wrong then Miss Longbottom. Did you or did you not have physical contact with Mr. Malfoy?" Umbridge asked. Jade was stuck. She decided that she would put last night's disastrous memory out of her mind but Umbridge was the type to make you feel nostalgic.

"Yes but we weren't having sex." Jade said.

"So what _were_ you both doing if you were not having…that?" Umbridge asked.

"This is so inappropriate. It's completely the wrong way to get about and-"

"I am the High Inquisitor and it is by law that you truthfully and completely answer all my questions. Failure to do so will try you at a Wizarding court of law. Now…shall I repeat my question Miss Longbottom?" Umbridge asked.

"W-We were snogging…but it was completely by accident, I would never-"

Fred got up and walked away, throwing the quill on the ground. Jade felt her head pounding and her throat constrict from the tears as she watched him walk away. Umbridge wrote something out and handed it to Jade.

"Be prepared to leave this evening. I will contact your parents to receive you tonight at Platform 9 ¾." She said, walking off with a nod. Jade looked at the note with her hand over her mouth, trying hard not to cry. She looked at everyone else who couldn't help but look disappointed. Taking her note, Jade excused herself and left the Great Hall, reserving her sobbing until she got to her dormitory.

Astoria wrapped her arms around Jade as she cried into the bed with her suitcases already packed. Everyone else had been at Hogsmeade, attending their first meeting for Defense Against Dark Arts. There was a knock on the door and McGonagall looked in. Her cheeks were flushed and a few pieces of her hair looked out of place.

"Miss Longbottom, you've been called early." McGonagall said, her fists clenched and her voice kept even.

"She doesn't go until another two hours! She needs to say goodbye to everyone-"

"It's useless to argue with me Miss Greengrass. Your parents are waiting downstairs." McGonagall said.

Astoria got off the bed, looking red faced. She started mouthing obscenities silently while gathering Jade's bags together. Jade slowly sat up and started wiping her face and tying her hair back. Her eyes, nose and upper lip were swollen and her dress wrinkled. After washing her face and blowing her nose, she wore a brown orange sweater and walked out of the dormitory with her bags.

"I swear Jade…when I get that fat pig cornered; I'm going to brand my family's emblem right on her fucking arse." Astoria said.

"I appreciate it a lot Ass." Jade said hoarsely.

Astoria rubbed her shoulder and gently pushed Jade's glasses back up to her face. They reached the entrance towards the Great Hall seeing Enid and Algie Longbottom standing there with Umbridge.

"Here are your discharge papers. You may come back exactly a month from now for an assessment." Umbridge said, holding the papers towards Jade. McGonagall walked forward and took the papers from Umbridge and folded them. She started moving Jade towards her parents who reached out and received her.

"What happened Jade? Is it true? What the Undersecretary says?" Enid asked.

"It was a misunderstanding." Jade croaked before breaking into silent tears again.

"Take them out of the castle." Umbridge said to Filch who grinned and grabbed Jade's suitcases.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait another more minute." A gentle voice called out. Everyone saw Dumbledore standing behind them. He walked towards Jade and put a hand on her shoulder. "Miss Longbottom won't be leaving her studies and friends behind for this month or any other month, I'm afraid." Dumbledore said. McGonagall, Jade and Astoria looked baffled but no one else took it harder than Umbridge.

"What is the meaning of this? You aren't allowed to do this!" Umbridge said.

"I must apologize and beg insistently to differ. Miss Longbottom is a student of Hogwarts and as Headmaster; I must keep her in this school." Dumbledore said.

"Her actions violated an Educational Decree! She must be punished!" Umbridge said.

"And so she shall. I believe the Head House of Gryffindor chooses Miss Longbottom's punishments. You shouldn't have put yourself through that trouble Professor." Dumbledore said with a small smile. Umbridge slowly turned to McGonagall with a rigid smile.

"Well Professor? Is Miss Longbottom's violation of an Educational Decree worthy of such punishment suggested by Professor Umbridge?" Dumbledore asked.

A form of relief spread across McGonagall's entire body. She eased up from the anger she was holding back and snapped back at Umbridge.

"I would have to disagree heavily, I'm afraid." McGonagall said, not looking too apologetic.

"Miss Longbottom's punishment should be two days of detention with Professor Flitwick. Go on Miss Greengrass, accompany Miss Longbottom back to her common room!" McGonagall said quickly. Astoria nearly jumped and slapped Filch's back.

"Close your mouth Filch! You heard the woman! Take everything back! Sorry for the scare Mum and Dad but you always knew how naughty she was!" Astoria said, grabbing Jade's arm. "Let's get the hell out of here!" Astoria hissed.

"Thank you Professor!" Jade squeaked as she was running off with Astoria. It didn't take them long until they reached the Gryffindor common room and started to unload Jade's things back.

"Can you imagine the nerve of that woman? Will you stop crying? You're staying, stop that!" Astoria said.

"I know but no one's going to change what my friends think about me! I never wanted to snog Malfoy. That was just a complete accident!" Jade said.

"Anyone who claims to be your friend will understand and know that you didn't mean to kiss the last thing even a mindless gnome would be ashamed of." Astoria said.

"Really?" Jade asked seeing Astoria nod.

"Absolutely. Now let's do something about my nails…it looks like a Blast Ended Skwert took a giant fart on them." She said.

After an hour, the Gryffindor common room started to fill back with students who were sharing sweets and playing with new inventions that the twins sold to them. Hermione walked through the door and saw Astoria and Jade sitting there in their pajamas, drying off their nails.

"I bought something back for you Jade." Hermione said, putting down a bag of assorted sweets from Honeydukes.

"Why did you have to do that Hermione?" Jade asked as Hermione sat down next to her, rubbing her back.

"Yeah! You could have got me one too!" Astoria said, faking outrage. Hermione sent her a pointed look.

"You know exactly why I didn't give you one!" Hermione said.

"Because I'm a Slytherin? That's real rich, Granger." Astoria said. Jade pushed Astoria off the bed and turned to Hermione grinning.

"She's just joking Hermione. I'm actually staying." Jade said. Hermione gasped and Astoria swiped the bag of sweets and started eating them on the floor.

"You're not joking are you?" Hermione asked. Jade gave a brief story of how Dumbledore intercepted Umbridge at the right moment.

"And you were only given detention for two days? That's _wonderful_!" Hermione said, hugging Jade tightly.

"I never thought I'd live to hear that." Astoria said from the floor. Ginny opened the door and walked in, freezing when she saw Jade.

"I thought you left!" Ginny said.

"You missed the fun! Dumbledore stuck a barbeque pit under Umbridge and she couldn't even smell the smoke of her extra crispy arse!" Astoria said.

"I don't understand! Does this mean you're staying?" Ginny asked.

"_YES_!" Jade said.

"It's a good thing those Bat Bogey hexes shoot out faster than your brain-_what are you doing_?" Astoria yelled when Ginny jumped on the bed, tackling Jade to the floor, screaming excitedly.


	6. Fourth Year: Weasel and The Beast

In the next two days, Hermione handed Ginny and Jade each a coin. She explained that they were used for means of communication for the defensive magic classes they were going to be a part of with Harry. Jade was reluctant in going, unsure of how things were going to turn out since the last time her classmates saw her but she took the coin anyway.

"Fred's been in the nastiest mood since that day Umbridge accused you and Malfoy for snogging. George wouldn't tell me but I found out he locked a Slytherin couple in a carriage and played fetch with the threstal pulling them." Ginny said.

"I just wish I could explain myself without having to…what is that?" Jade asked, pointing to a pink poster.

There was a picture of Jade with red hearts exploding all around her and exclaiming _'I love you, Fred!' _as Fred stood next to her, making a face. She runs towards him like a cartoon but he holds up a hand against her face, letting her crash and fall on her bum, sobbing.

"Tragic Love: The Untold Story of Unrequited Love Between Weasel and The Beast." Jade read. She heard a snicker behind her and turned around to see Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and a few other girls their year smirking at her.

"Oy! Did you do this you ugly pug?" Ginny asked.

"Who are you calling an ugly pug, you penniless roach? From the income your father makes, I'm surprised he earned and fed you enough to have you develop vocal cords." Pansy said.

"Is this what you're going to do when you're grown up Parkinson? Stay in Hogwarts forever and be a professional bully?" Jade asked. Pansy snapped towards Jade as the other girls started laughing.

"She's got vocal cords too Pansy!" Bulstrode said.

"And more brains than the other one to form a response, no doubt. Who taught you those cute little words, Longbottom? Your old and ancient 60 year old parents? Or that whore blood traitor of yours; Greengrass?" Parkinson asked. Jade launched towards Pansy but Ginny jumped, grabbing her with all she could. She pulled her back with great difficulty as the Slytherin girls laughed.

"Don't be stupid Jade. Umbridge is definitely going to suspend you this time and Dumbledore won't be able to do anything about it." Ginny whispered.

"I'll never let her talk about my parents that way! No one talks about my parents that way!" Jade said. Ginny dragged Jade off, trying to ignore the cackles herself.

"By the way Longbottom, Draco claims that kissing you is no different than kissing sandpaper, is that true?" Pansy was heard asking. Jade pulled away from Ginny and started to walk away.

"Where are you going Jade? You know how stupid these girls can be-"

"They're not just girls, Ginny! They're everyone! Wherever I go, people have a way of hurting me! What did I do? Did I ask Malfoy to kiss me?" Jade asked, feeling on the verge of tears again. "My parents had to come pick me up a few days ago because their only daughter was being suspended for a month for 'sexual physical conduct' with Draco Death Eater Malfoy! Could you just imagine what was going through their minds when they read that letter?" Jade asked.

Ginny bit her lip, turning red. She looked up, trying to dry out the mist in her eyes but saw Fred, George, Lee, Neville, Hermione, Harry, Ron and the rest of the defense class walking towards them.

"Jade-"

"I've never had a boyfriend. I didn't even have a first kiss until Malfoy came and screw everything up! It's not like I didn't want one…I just couldn't have one. Do you see me Ginny? Would Fred honestly like anything about me? Other than the fact that I'm ten times more sensitive than You-Know-Who is about his immortality? I was stupid enough to believe McLaggen liked me enough to take me to the Yule Ball and look how that turned out?" Jade asked.

"Fred's different Jade." Ginny tried explaining but Jade cried harder and nodded.

"I've never introduced a boy to my parents and they're going to think that Malfoy and I have some kind of secret long term love affair because they'd never approve! He ruined everything for me Gin and now he's making these posters! I know he is because he's the only one out of you, Astoria and Hermione that know that I like Fred!" Jade said.

"Um Jade-" Ginny said, looking at Fred who dropped his apple, looking stunned. George and Lee looked wildly surprised and shook Fred's shoulder's slapping his face around. Ron looked like he smelled something horrible.

"I'm going to kill that ferret and Satan's sluts until they piss lava out of their-what the hell is this?" Jade asked, kicking away the half eaten green apple. She turned slightly and double glanced at the group standing in front of her. From the way Fred was looking at her, Jade instantly knew that he heard what she had said about him.

"Why didn't you tell me they were standing there?" Jade asked quickly to Ginny who could do nothing but shrug. "I…have to go!" Jade said, running off.

Everywhere Jade turned or any other student would turn, there would be a poster of Fred and Jade. Students would giggle and others would just be simply annoyed that this was starting all over again. Whenever Jade would attend classes with Slytherin, she'd feel tiny paper balls being thrown into her hair and some bigger ones with mean spirited messages and pictures in them.

"_Longbottom_." McGonagall ordered before entering Transfiguration.

"Yes, Professor?" Jade asked.

"Will these posters never stop? What have you done this time?" McGonagall asked.

"It was Malfoy and a few friends of his. I don't know why though…maybe because I'm an easy target…bullies like that." Jade said. McGonagall looked weary from dealing with Jade and Jade didn't blame her.

"Professor! Professor! Quick!" A second year student ran, screaming.

"What is it Reed?" McGonagall asked.

"Draco Malfoy's been stripped and glued to the boy's bathroom! It's like a python-"

"Enough out of you! Go on! Find Professor Snape!" McGonagall said, flicking her hand. She turned to Jade. "If your friends are involved then I won't be able to help any of you Miss Longbottom." She said. It wasn't long before everyone heard the news about Draco Malfoy being glued against the wall stark naked. Everyone made up their own stories about the war brewing between him and Jade. Whatever happened, they were going to know for sure in Dumbledore's office.

Jade, Malfoy, Fred, Astoria and Ginny were sitting in front of Dumbledore. It was apparent from Dumbledore's face what he was thinking. Out of a brewing war from the Dark Lord rising again, he was dealing with teenage related drama.

"Mr. Malfoy, explain to us what had happened." Dumbledore said, getting straight to the point. Everyone looked at Malfoy who blushed and looked at Astoria who looked at the portraits calmly.

"Nothing." Malfoy said. Astoria quickly turned her head at Malfoy, surprised. Jade looked at the both of them, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I glued myself to the bathroom so I can blame the fault on Longbottom." He said. Jade looked at Astoria who was stunned.

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. Malfoy nodded. "And did you put up those posters of Miss Longbottom and Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I did that too." Malfoy said.

"Why did you do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well she went ahead and told everyone that I kissed her when I clearly told her to keep it a secret!" Malfoy said.

"I would _never_ tell anyone I kissed the likes of you. I'm more inclined to snogging Gwarp than spending a few seconds alone with you!" Jade said.

"Yeah right, you liked kissing me. You even said so yourself. You said I was better than Weasley." Draco grinned.

"I did not!" Jade said. She looked at Fred. "I did not. He's lying! He makes these episodes up in his head and convinces himself that's what happened! He's clearly insane!" Jade said.

"Gluing himself naked to the bathroom wall seems mentally troubling if you ask me." Fred said.

"Miss Longbottom, so you did not go around telling everyone what had happened between you and Mr. Malfoy in that corridor that night?" Dumbledore asked.

"Absolutely not. The only person that knew was Umbridge. Obviously she went ahead and told him otherwise how would he have known?" Jade said, looking at Malfoy who rolled his eyes.

"Then Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Miss Greengrass and Miss Longbottom; you four are dismissed." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor." Jade said with a nod. The four of them walked out of Dumbledore's office followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Two or three more years hopefully. Stay out of trouble all of you." McGonagall said, walking away. When McGonagall was fully out of the picture Jade turned on Astoria.

"What really happened in the bathroom?" Jade asked.

"What?" Astoria asked.

"You know exactly what. You almost fainted when Malfoy lied about being tied up in the bathroom." Jade said.

"I saw that too. It was either going to be you or Fred but you'd know if it was Fred who glued Malfoy to the wall." Ginny said.

"He certainly wouldn't be naked." Fred said.

"Now that we know it was you…what really happened?" Jade asked. Astoria sighed.

"Well it all started when I saw those posters all across the school and how upset you were about what happened." Astoria said.

_"Do you know where Draco Malfoy is, sis?" Astoria asked Daphne who was sitting in the common room with a few of her friends. _

_"Why? Are you going to kill him because of the posters?" Daphne asked. _

_"Something like that." Astoria said. _

_"He's coming back from Quidditch practice in about five minutes. He'll be near the Great Hall." Daphne said. _

_Astoria nodded and ran off, going up the stairs to reach the Great Hall. Sure enough, she saw Malfoy walking in the entrance, fresh off of practicing. He was still wearing his Quidditch robes and held on to his Nimbus, talking to his teammates. Astoria quickly pulled off her headband and shook her hair out. She checked her makeup, applying more gloss. She quickly unbuttoned the first three buttons, pulled up her skirt and swung into the hall, looking straight at Malfoy. He had been laughing at something stupid Zabini said and was tapped by another mate who nodded towards Astoria. It was nerve wracking no doubt but the way Malfoy took his time staring at her with the mix of sheer shock at first and developing into a sharp dark eyed stare the next, Astoria swore he would have broken necks to get to her. Everyone was staring as she started to walk towards him. She stopped a foot away from him and looked him over. _

_"Nice robes. Where'd you get them from? Your mother?" Astoria asked. _

_"Um…yeah?" He said. Whether this was a clearly thought answer, Astoria wasn't sure. _

_"I need to talk to you…alone." Astoria said. _

_"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with being alone. You could be leading me somewhere dangerous…like Longbottom's mouth." He said. His teammates started laughing and Astoria smirked, stepping closer towards Malfoy. _

_"I heard it was me you wanted in that corridor. I didn't know you felt the same way." Astoria said kissing her finger and pressing it gently against his cheek. "I'll see you around Draco." She said stepping back. _

_"Wait." Malfoy started to say, seeing her leave. "Greengrass, wait!" he called out. _

_Astoria turned her head, smiled and made a small finger wave to follow her. As soon as she disappeared, Malfoy thrust his broom towards Zabini and ran off after Astoria. He followed her up to the third floor and into the boy's bathroom. He walked in and closed the door behind him, seeing her remove her cloak. Before he could say anything, Astoria hooked an arm around his neck and kissed him. Malfoy responded almost immediately and wrapped his arm around her. They both stumbled towards the sink, the wall, random stalls, bumping around while their lips still connected. Malfoy broke off the kiss and pulled his head gently away from her. _

_"What changed your mind all of a sudden?" he asked softly. _

_"I don't know. Do you care?" Astoria asked, going back to kiss him again._

"And then he said some sexual stuff and I said some sexual stuff and we snogged a little more. I took off all his clothes and hexed him to the wall, gluing him. After that, I ran away. That's it." Astoria said.

Fred, Jade and Ginny stared at Astoria, looking perturbed by her story.

"That is the craziest thing you've ever done Astoria. I'm really sorry you had to do that." Ginny said seeing Astoria smiling and shrugging.

"It sounds a little mean…even for a slimy little git like him. He really likes you, you know that right?" Jade asked.

"Yeah well…who cares? He deserved it didn't he?" Astoria asked.

"Sure, I guess. It's not like you like him or anything, right?" Jade asked. Astoria went to respond but Fred sighed, looking at his watch.

"Wow Ginny, aren't you late for that…class?" Fred asked, looking at her tightly.

"It's seven, what are you talking about?" Ginny asked. Astoria looked at Jade, wagging her eyebrows but Jade looked terrified and started to shake her head.

"Uh-I er have reminded…I mean I just remembered I had to help clean. Flitwick and stuff. Bye!" Jade said, turning and running. Fred shove Ginny aside and walked away.

"You went ahead and ruined it for me!" Fred yelled.

"What? Ruined what? Oh, did you want to be alone with her? Then why didn't you say so?" Ginny asked as they walked off.

"Next time just grunt and walk off like you always do." Fred said. Ginny punched his arm.

"I'm tired of people thinking I'm some type of Neanderthal. Wait, where's Ass?" Ginny turned around to see Astoria standing by herself, gazing outside. "Ass, are you all right?" Ginny asked. Astoria hummed and turned to them.

"Looks like Malfoy passed something on to her, she should make a visit to the Hospital Wing." Fred said.

"Come on crazy, we're going downstairs." Ginny said.

"You guys go; I have to get something from the Owlrey." Astoria said. Ginny waved and took Fred away. Astoria turned back around, still staring at the grounds. "Crazy…absolutely." She said.

_"What changed your mind all of a sudden?" he asked softly. _

_"I don't know. Do you care?" Astoria asked, going back to kiss him again. He stood firmly in his place, gently pulling away from her. _

_"I do care actually. What made you change your mind?" he asked. Astoria smiled, looking at him strangely. _

_"I guess because there was something about you that changed my mind. I don't know what it is." She said. _

_"Well when you figure it out, would you tell me?" he asked, leaning closer to her. Astoria blinked, feeling herself stop breathing. _

_"Okay." She whispered. Draco pressed a small kiss on her lips and handled her as gently as he could. Every passing second, Astoria felt a small flutter growing higher and higher from her stomach to her chest. She let herself run her hands through his hair, down his body and back around him. Maybe she was going to let it go today. He didn't seem such a terrible person right now. _

_"Go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend." He said. _

_"Um…I'd love to but-" _

_"But?" Draco asked. _

_"A lot of complications." Astoria said, feeling goose bumps on the side of her face as he played with a curl. _

_"Complications? Let me guess? Your troll friend, Longbottom? She's a complication all right, a very big one." Draco said. Astoria gritted her teeth, trying not to give away her emotions. _

_"Take your clothes off." She ordered. Draco raised his eyebrows. _

_"What?" he asked with a small laugh. _

_"Come on, it'll be fun." Astoria said, starting to unbutton his shirt. _

_"Wait…are you serious?" Draco asked, grabbing her wrist. Astoria nodded, going ahead to unbutton his shirt again. _

_"I don't think we should do this, maybe wait it out a little-" _

_"I didn't know you were…such a coward." Astoria said. _

_"I take it you've never stumbled across any gentlemen before?" Draco asked kissing her. Astoria ripped his clothes off and kicked them to the side. _

_"Astoria, I think we should-" _

_"Taleatotum!" Astoria said, flicking her wand sharply. Thick and pearly webs of a sticky substance wrapped tightly around Draco's body. She raised her wand and snapped it towards the wall where Draco stuck to. _

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" he yelled. _

_"I'm really sorry Malfoy. You seem like a decent person when you're not around other people but you're a dick to my friends!" Astoria said, running out of the bathroom. _

_"Greengrass you better come back and bring me down! Don't leave me like this or you'll regret it!" Draco yelled._

"Feeling better or worse?" a voice cut through her thoughts.

Astoria felt startled and turned around to see Draco sitting at the ledge, smirking at her.

"I should be feeling better but I don't seem to enjoy it all too much to tell you the truth." Astoria said. Draco nodded and looked out of the window.

"You screwed me over. I'll never be able to live this humiliation down. Draco Malfoy, the boy who glued himself naked to the wall!" he said. Astoria burst into laughter and he smiled along with her.

"Well if it means anything at all, I'd like to say that I'm sorry. I didn't want to feel bad but I do because if it weren't for Jade, I think you'd be a decent person." Astoria said.

"Thanks." Draco said.

"Why did you lie to Dumbledore? Why didn't you just tell him it was me?" Astoria asked.

"I think you and I know that I don't like Longbottom or any of your friends _at all_." Draco said.

"None of us like you either but go on." Astoria said.

"But I like you a lot Astoria. I don't care who you're friends with, you can glue me naked to a public bathroom all you want if it means I get to kiss and hold you like that again." Draco said. Astoria stared at him, feeling her throat dry. He slid off the ledge and walked up to her, softly moving his hands behind her head, his thumbs resting behind her ears. He moved in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you around Astoria." He said, letting her go. Astoria watched him turn but she made a grab for his hand and crashed her lips against his.


	7. Fourth Year: Portable Swamps

**Last update for today! Enjoy!**

* * *

"And so King Coloman of Hungary stopped witch-hunts around 820 because there had been no evidence-" the bell rang, cutting through Professor Binns flat whine about European History of Magic.

"Merlin save me, I couldn't even keep my eyelids up it felt like invisible anchors weighing them down." Ginny yawned, feeling suddenly energized.

"You know what's strange? Usually this part of my arm would be drenched with Ass's drool for the entire period. Today she was staring at Binns for an entire two hours without moving at all." Jade said.

"Hey girls, if you don't mind, I have to run. I'll see you later?" Astoria asked, shoving her books into her bag.

"Are you mad at me? I was only joking." Jade said quickly.

"What? No silly! I'm just really late. I'll see you later! Bye!" Astoria said running off. Jade and Ginny turned to each other after seeing Astoria disappear and shrugged.

"Hey Gin! Cool class, isn't it?" Michael asked, putting an arm around Ginny.

"Killer." Jade said seeing Ginny giggle.

"So we're going to see Terry and Anthony down by the lake. Want to tag along?" Michael asked. Jade smiled and looped her bag on her shoulder.

"It's all right; you both can go have fun." Jade said.

"Are you sure? I think Terry's single." Michael sang.

"Too bad for Terry, he'll have to stay single a little longer! I have to go, bye Gin!" Jade waved.

"Bye!" Ginny said, watching Jade meet up with Neville. She turned around and smacked Michael's stomach. "I told you to stop acting so creepy around my friends!" Ginny hissed.

"Hi Jade! Are your classes finished for the day?" Neville asked, handling Trevor with great difficulty.

"No. I have one more left. What happened to Trevor's box?" Jade asked.

"I lost it!" Neville squeaked.

"You lost Trevor's box but not Trevor? That's great Neville! You're making progress!" Jade said seeing Neville smile and letting go of Trevor. They chased Trevor down the hallway, down the stairs and into a deserted hallway. Trevor stopped in front of a pair of boots, croaking. Neville and Jade stopped in front of Marcus Flint and two more boys, grinning down at the toad and back up to Neville and Jade.

"Look at what the toad dragged in." Marcus said, slowly.

"Jade, get out of here. I'll get Trevor." Neville said, earning a few chuckles from the boys.

"I'm not leaving you with them Neville." Jade said.

"Why force the pretty little thing to leave when she clearly doesn't want to? Relax Longbottom. We'll take good care of her." Marcus said, walking towards them.

"You won't touch her! I won't let you!" Neville quivered, taking out his wand.

"You with Weasley, Longbottom?" Marcus asked Jade who pointed her wand at him.

"You better step away or else your lungs are going to be filled with sand in the next two seconds." Jade warned.

"I take that as a no. How about me? Draco said something about sandpaper about you…and I like a little texture on my…" he said, glancing down at his privates and looked back at Jade, smirking. "You know what I mean?" he asked.

"Now Flint…that is no way to speak to a lady." A voice said.

They turned around to see George standing there, his arms crossed, tapping his wand. Red sparks were falling out of the tip of his wand and he didn't look too happy about seeing Marcus.

"I don't think she wants anything to do with you Weasley. Why don't you leave us alone?" Marcus said. George pushed himself off the wall and smiled.

"I wouldn't even dream of doing that. They're my friends you see and I would hate to share them with you…since you're so cuddly and rapist-like and all." George said.

"We don't need to have a discussion about this. I'm sure you're a nice creepy little rapist and your friends are perfectly nice creepy rapist assistants but I'm a little uncomfortable and Neville probably needs another round of deodorant. Let's go guys!" Jade said, grabbing Neville's arm.

"No one will be leaving until I tell them to." Flint growled.

"Wrong! _You_ won't be leaving. Happy early Christmas!" George said, throwing a murky bottle green ball at Flint's feet. In a matter of seconds, dark green slime formed around his ankles and rapidly made its way towards his friends. "Come on you two! It's the first time testing it out, anything could go wrong!" George said, pulling them backwards. Thick brushes and trees started sprouting from the floor, developing towards them.

"Run!" George yelled. They ran for their lives trying to get out of the hallway by testing each door. When none of the doors would open, George led them towards another hallway and up the stairs.

"What the hell is this thing?" Jade asked, turning her head to see dirty green water and roots form at the bottom of the stairs.

"Portable Swamp! Watch your step!" George said watching her trip up. Jade fell and her glasses slipped from her face, flying towards the swamp. She went to reach for it but George scooped her up and scooted her away from it.

"You'll never find your glasses now. You'll be risking your life going back to look for them." George said.

"But I can't see my glasses! I mean I can't see anything!" Jade said.

"What's going to happen to Trevor?" Neville asked. Jade and George turned to Neville, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a swamp Neville, I'm sure Trevor will be fine." Jade said.

"Consider him back home. I'll eventually come back and un-swamp it but I'm not sure when that'll be." George said. Neville nodded, still walking with them. "So Neville…don't you have to be at that class?" George asked. Jade looked at a blurry outline of George and smiled, seeing his head turn towards her. From the way she saw the sides of his cheeks lift, she knew he was smiling too.

"Oh no! I knew I was late for something! Wait…what am I late for?" Neville asked George.

"I don't know Neville, Herbology?" George asked.

"That's right! I was supposed to help Hannah and her friends for tomorrow's Herbology exam! I'll see you both later then!" Neville said, taking his things and leaving.

"You're a hard woman to get alone, did you know that?" George asked.

"Did your brother ask you to say that?" Jade asked walking with him.

"Ron would never ask me to say that to you." George said.

"Stop trying to be funny George, you know who I'm talking about." Jade said.

"Percy then? No? What about Charlie? Bill? Well if you're going to say no to all of them, you might as well be talking about me. Although I'd love to court you, I have an evil twin you see and he'd murder me, making you a lonely woman." George said.

"I'm glad you came all the way here to tell me this." Jade said seeing George grin.

"Let's be a little serious now. I think you know why I sought you out today." George said.

"Although I have to say, your timing is impeccable. Saving Neville and me from Flint." Jade said.

"That was a few bonuses that worked out well. I even got to try out the portable swamp!" George said.

"So what's been going on? Is it about me running away every time I see him?" Jade asked, as they walked outside, towards the lake.

"He's a little worried about you. He says he doesn't want you to feel uncomfortable around him, that's why he sent me." George said.

"It's just the entire chain of events that's got me so uneasy. Every time I'm with him…something goes wrong." Jade said. George nodded, chuckling.

"Well you know, if you don't want anything to do with him, I'm sure he'll understand." George said.

"I don't know George. I like Fred but I just don't know whether it's safe for my life to be around him." Jade said. George sighed and went to say something.

"_WATCH OUT_!" a voice rang out. Jade turned around to see a Quaffle flying towards her.

"George stop it!" Fred shouted, chasing after it. Jade ducked and the Quaffle swept upwards, aiming for her again. George pointed his wand and shouted an incantation, having it stop directly in front of Jade.

"Holy shit George! It's a good thing you stopped that Quaffle. Are you okay Jade? I'm really sorry about that. Seamus never learned the wrist thing." Fred said, standing there in his Quidditch robes.

"I'm okay. Déjà vu all over again wasn't it?" Jade asked, looking at George who shook his head.

"It's a good thing George was here, isn't it? I mean I know I would have stopped that Quaffle too." Fred said.

"Before or after it hammered into my face?" Jade asked pleasantly. Fred chuckled.

"Oh you little joker." He said, playfully punching her shoulder. He didn't realize how hard he hit her because of the Quidditch gloves but Jade fell into the cold lake, screaming.

"Are you serious? Are you _trying _to get her killed?" George asked as Fred ripped his robes off and jumped into the lake.


	8. Fourth Year: At Least We Have Each Other

"You look awful Jade." Ginny said, seeing Jade trying to move around in her bed, the next day.

"I feel worse. Check my temperature." Jade said. Ginny touched Jade's forehead with the back of her hand and grimaced.

"You're definitely coming down with a fever. Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Ginny asked.

"No." Jade said, putting the covers over her head.

"Well at least take a bloody potion!" Ginny said, pulling Jade up. She uncorked a potion to counteract the fever and covered Jade up again.

"Where are you going to spend your anniversary?" Jade asked watching Ginny pull off her sweater.

"I'm not going anymore. Everyone's at breakfast and there's no one here to take care of you." Ginny said.

"What?" Jade croaked. "No! You can't do that! I'll be fine by myself! I'm going to sleep all day and I won't even want to talk to you!" Jade said.

"That's perfect. I'm feeling less talkative myself today." Ginny said.

"Gin. I seriously don't want you to miss your anniversary with Michael. You can't do this to him, it's not fair." Jade said.

"Is it horrible if I say I didn't really care?" Ginny asked.

"You've been fighting with him a lot lately. I think your relationship needs a little fresh air. Not going to Hogsmeade today would just make things worse. Go Gin and don't even worry about me. I'm going to sleep in today." Jade said.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked seeing Jade nod and turn.

"Get out of here and enjoy yourself. By the way, if you see Ass can you make sure you tell her that she's about to become the 'date' of a guest at my wedding? Her bridesmaid status is taking a serious nosedive from being missing all week long." Jade said.

"I'll tell the idiot if I actually get to see her." Ginny said, putting her sweater back on again.

After an hour, Jade woke up to feel her room colder than usual. No matter how many blankets she put over herself, she would still feel herself freezing under the covers. Wrapping herself with a shawl, Jade slowly walked down the stairs to see someone lying on the sofa with their eyes closed. The fire was burning brightly, warming the empty common room. She walked down the stairs, shivering and tired, seeing Fred sit up, looking at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be in Hogsmeade?" Jade asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah but I decided not to go. How are you feeling? Ginny said you had a fever?" Fred asked. Jade nodded, taking the back of his hand against her forehead.

"It's really cold upstairs. Do you mind if I share the sofa with you?" Jade asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't mind. Do you want me to leave?" Fred asked.

"You're terribly warm…and you smell nice." Jade said, lying down on the sofa, curling against him.

"If you feel like you need to eat or go to the Hospital Wing, just let me know." Fred said, summoning a blanket from his room.

"Try not to set me on fire or kill me." Jade murmured causing Fred to laugh.

* * *

"My feet hurt and my stomach is about to explode." Ginny said, walking with Hermione towards the common room.

"How was the date?" Hermione asked.

"It was okay…until we started having a row about a few things. It's getting a little irritating you know." Ginny said.

"Still? I thought you both had everything sorted out." Hermione said. Ginny shrugged as they walked into the common room. They saw Harry and Ron standing next to the sofa, staring and whispering to each other.

"What is it?" Hermione asked softly.

"Looks like Fred's finally got someone new to give grief." Ron said. Hermione scoffed, walking up the stairs.

"At least he's got someone." Hermione said, walking away.

"I never thought I would be the one to say this but…they look absolutely adorable together." Ginny said. Harry, Ron and Ginny silently stared at Jade and Fred who were sound asleep. Jade's face was buried in Fred's chest as he snored with her head tucked underneath his chin and an arm secured tightly around her.

"This feels a little creepy." Harry said, breaking their gaze.

"You're right…but it looks unnatural. And what does she mean; 'at least he's got someone'? Is she trying to say I don't have anyone?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what she meant." Ginny said. Ron walked away, making a face towards the girl's dormitory.

* * *

The progressing weeks before Christmas had gotten worse. Ginny and Michael were constantly fighting, leaving Ginny in terrible moods. Astoria started to spend less time with Jade and Ginny, doing who knew what without the two of them. On top of that, there was that horrible match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Everyone witnessed Harry, Fred and George get into a fight with Malfoy. They came back upset and Harry explained that they were dismissed from Quidditch entirely. What made it worse was the snake attack on Arthur Weasley. Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's left during the middle of the night after Harry's dream and confirming that Arthur Weasley had been attacked. Jade went back to her parents during Christmas break along with everyone else.


	9. Fourth Year: A Christmas Disaster

"Are you sure you don't want to come Jade? Augusta insisted you come and see this boy she wanted you to meet." Enid said from Jade's doorway as Jade put on her earrings.

"I'm not interested at all Mum. You can tell her I said hello and no thank you." Jade said.

"And you can tell the Weasley's I said hello. Where's Astoria?" Enid asked, looking around.

"Right here Mum." Astoria said, walking into the room with a dark pink dress.

"You two have fun and make sure to send an owl before bed. Please remind my daughter Astoria, she always forgets." Enid said.

"I thought I was your daughter too." Astoria frowned.

"Oh sweetheart of course you are!" Enid said.

"Don't worry Mum, I'll send you an owl if Jade forgets." Astoria said.

"All right then. Lock up and stay safe!" Enid said before leaving.

"Hey Ass, would you be able to do my makeup? Fred's going to be there…obviously because he lives there. We've been sending letters back and forth to each other throughout the entire break and I really hope we can have our first kiss tonight under some mistletoe or something." Jade said.

"Really?" Astoria asked, uninterested as she flipped through a magazine. Jade nodded and blushed.

"It's all I could think about after getting off the train. He's been sending me flowers and little tricks that he made with George. I really like this boy Ass. What do you think?" Jade asked, turning around, missing Astoria's annoyed expressions and eye rolling.

"I think it's cute…but don't you think he's a little immature?" Astoria asked.

"He jokes around and plays pranks sometimes. He's just having fun, what's wrong in that?" Jade asked. Astoria shrugged.

"But he plays pranks all the time. I'm not trying to be mean or anything but shouldn't someone as mature and nice like you date someone with the same mentality?" Astoria asked.

"It's not like he goes around pulling my pants down. He's really intelligent, you know that." Jade said.

"Yeah but what about all that hitting? Imagine if he were doing all of that on purpose?" Astoria asked.

"That's absolute nonsense Ass. What's gotten into you? I thought you were in love with Fred!" Jade said getting up.

"Just trying to be careful! Let's see what we're going to do with your eyes with that strapless red number you'll be wearing!" Astoria said. After Jade's makeup was done, Astoria started playing on a new idea.

"You know, I'm not feeling that well. Kind of getting a headache and cramps too. Do you think I could skip the Weasley Christmas?" Astoria asked.

"Then take a potion! Everyone's so excited to having you over, you can't disappoint them!" Jade said.

"Yeah but it's really private and intimate because their Dad's been attacked and all that." Astoria said.

"Ass, you sound like an arse. You call him _Dad_ and he specifically requested that you and I be there without fail. Why are you acting so weird all of a sudden?" Jade asked.

"I'm not acting weird! I have a fucking headache, that's all! I'll get ready in a few minutes." Astoria said leaving the room.

"Are you mad? I really didn't mean to-"

"I'm not mad! You're making me mad just by asking me that! It's called a headache Jade. Stop being pushy!" Astoria said, closing the bathroom door.

"What the fuck is clogging up her arse?" Jade asked quietly. After a few minutes, Astoria walked out with her sleeveless dark pink dress. She slipped into her heels and took her purse, fixing her hair in the mirror.

"You look really pretty. I love your hair straightened like that." Jade said seeing Astoria smile.

"I know. Dra-Daphne thinks so too." Astoria said. Jade decided not to say anything else to upset Astoria even more even though she had been acting loopy the entire evening. Maybe when she saw everyone else at Grimmauld place, she'd lighten up but Ginny definitely needed to see this herself.

Molly opened the door and smiled at Jade and Astoria who hugged her.

"Happy Christmas Mum! Nice place for a Christmas dinner." Astoria said.

"It's Harry's Godfather's house. You girls look so beautiful! Jade! You lost so much weight!" Molly said, ushering them inside.

"I owe it to all the pressure in school. Hello Charlie." Jade said, shaking Charlie's hand.

"It's about time you two came! Where's Fred?" Ginny asked. Hermione pushed Ginny as Jade blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm going to go see how your father's doing." Jade said, walking out of the room. Fred jogged into the room, looking around.

"I heard Ginny shrilling, where is she?" Fred asked.

"She went to see Dad. You just missed her." Ginny said.

"The nerve of that man! Stealing away a girl old enough to be his daughter in law! I'm telling Mum!" George said. Fred grinned and looked at Astoria who had her back turned towards him, talking to Hermione and Ginny. He walked over and lifted her up, twirling her around.

"Look who's made it to the dinner!" Fred said.

"Put me down this instant!" Astoria yelled. Fred put her down and took a step back, seeing her whip around. "What the hell is wrong with you Weasley? Why do you think everything is a joke?" Astoria asked.

"Ass it's just a joke." Fred said slowly.

"Do you see me laughing? And please try to _not_ call me that. It's Astoria." She said, walking away. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and George were staring in their places, feeling highly awkward.

"Is she starting menopause early? What happened to her?" Fred asked.

"That's twice we've been told off for our joking today." George said.

"Yeah but Sirius isn't the type to find a lot of things funny. Spending all that time in Azkaban…but Ass-I mean _Astoria_ always laughed and horsed around as much as we did." Fred said.

"Did I hear my name?" Sirius asked, walking in with a hand in his pocket. Harry was standing next to him, looking at Fred.

"Yes you did…but I'm not repeating it; you won't get the joke." Fred said walking off.

Astoria stalked into the room and sat next to Jade who turned around. Molly and Arthur were sitting in front of them, watching Astoria rearrange her skirt, mumbling under her breath.

"What happened to you?" Jade asked.

"Your stupid boyfriend, that's what." Astoria said.

"You have a boyfriend Jade?" Molly asked. Jade blushed, unable to send Astoria a murderous glare.

"Yeah. Her and Fred are an item. How are you Dad?" Astoria asked, getting up to hug Arthur.

"Jade and Fred? Together! Is it true?" Molly yelped.

"It's just a mis-"

"_Fred!_ What's Astoria telling me?" Molly asked seeing Fred walk in.

"I didn't think she'd be this upset about it. I only picked her up for a few seconds." Fred said.

"Why didn't you tell us you were with Jade?" Molly asked.

"Thanks _a lot_ for that." Jade whispered to Astoria. She got up and walked towards Molly and Fred.

"You know how Astoria is, Mrs. Weasley. Always joking around and all. It's all a big misunderstanding." Jade said. Molly frowned and looked at Fred who shrugged.

"I could ask her to be my girlfriend right now if it makes you happy Mum." Fred said. Molly hit Fred's arm and walked out of the room. "I don't think my Mum likes you Jade." Fred said seeing Jade smile.

"Excuse us. We're going to the dinner table." Astoria said, wheeling Arthur out.

"Careful!" Fred said.

"I'm being very careful." Astoria said.

"I was talking to the poor fellow in the chair. Careful not to crack a joke, Dad or she'll push you down the stairs." Fred warned. Arthur chuckled and Astoria rolled her eyes, taking Arthur away. Fred waited until Astoria and Arthur were away and nodded towards her.

"Did you take a piss in her tea this morning or what?" Fred asked Jade.

"She's been in a rotten mood for the past few days and wouldn't tell me why. How are you feeling?" Jade asked, rubbing his arm. He nodded, moving closer to Jade.

"Dad gave us a scare all right but I wasn't okay until I knew he was absolutely fine." Fred said.

"I'm glad." Jade said nodding. Fred smiled and they both stood there, looking at each other, smiling and looking somewhere else.

"Your dress is really nice." Fred said.

"Really? I'm glad you like it. The color's nice isn't it?" Jade asked, looking at her dress.

"I didn't say anything about the color. I just like how short it is but the color is nice too." He said, going for her dress but Jade laughed, pulling away. He grabbed her hand and taped a bushel of mistletoe on the top frame of the doorway that they were standing under.

"Can't run away without giving me a kiss. Tradition won't allow it." Fred said, bringing her closer.

"I thought you were completely against tradition." Jade said sliding her arms around him.

"What kind of idiot would I be if I hated a tradition where I could kiss a beautiful girl any time I wanted to?" he asked, leaning into her.

"Excuse me. Oh…excuse me again." Sirius said walking back out.

"George, where is your brother?" Molly asked.

"I don't know! Ask Jade!" George said. Molly looked around.

"Where's Jade?" she asked.

"_Ask Fred_!" George answered. Fred sighed and Jade giggled, pulling away from him. They joined the rest at dinner and Jade was formally introduced to Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.

"Nice to meet you." Jade said, shaking his hand. He nodded, giving her a short smile.

"The same to you as well." He said. He released her and Jade sat between Ginny and Fred, rubbing her hand to recover from Sirius's steel grip.

"I didn't know Sirius Black was this good looking in person." Jade said to Ginny who smirked. The two girls looked at Sirius who sat himself down, speaking to Molly and Arthur.

"Look at Hermione and Ass." Ginny said quietly, nodding towards Hermione and Astoria who were glancing towards Sirius, nodding and smiling.

"That's the first smile I'm seeing from Ass this entire evening." Jade said.

"Really? Why? What's wrong with her?" Ginny asked seeing Jade shrug.

"She's been acting so weird. Sometimes I'm even scared of saying something because she gets so angry." Jade said.

"I've been noticing too. When you and Fred were off snogging in the other room she barely spoke to George, Ron or Harry. A little earlier ago, she snapped on Fred and told him to call her _Astoria_." Ginny said seeing Jade raise her eyebrows.

"She told Fred to call her Astoria? Why?" Jade asked.

"Who the hell knows except her right? All I saw was him pick her up and spin her." Ginny said.

"He's been doing that to her for years. A few months ago, you couldn't keep them separate, they looked like they were in love with each other and suddenly she's mad at Fred and tries to tell me how I should date someone else because she thinks he's immature." Jade said.

"You've got to be joking. Ass told you that? About Fred? That's not like her." Ginny said.

"I know. Suddenly she just…hates him." Jade said. Ginny frowned and they both sat there, pondering.

"Ginny? Jade? You two haven't even touched your food!" Molly said.

"What are you both talking about?" Astoria asked, moving her chair closer to them.

"How sexy Jade thinks Sirius is." Ginny said. Jade punched Ginny's leg, getting a chuckle out of Fred.

"Why are _you_ laughing, mind your own business!" Jade said. He reached over and turned her hand, lacing his fingers between hers, giving her a cheeky smile. Ginny watched Astoria grit her teeth and turn back to her.

"I ask her a question and she completely ignores me. Did you see that?" Astoria asked.

"I'm definitely seeing it now." Ginny said, looking at Astoria who picked at her food. "You look like you're upset over something." Ginny said seeing Jade give them space for a conversation.

"I'm not upset. Why is everyone saying that?" Astoria asked.

"I'm just telling you what I see Ass. I can tell that something's wrong because you completely stopped talking to everyone." Ginny said. Astoria ignored her, looking irritated seeing Jade and Fred engrossed in a conversation. She looked at their hands, clasped underneath the table, looking like they were about to kiss at any moment. So many things ran through Ginny's mind but she couldn't understand why Astoria was suddenly displeased to see Fred and Jade together. A sudden but terrifying thought popped into Ginny's head.

"Um…Jade?" Ginny asked, placing a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Yeah Gin?" Jade asked.

"I need you to come to the bathroom with me." Ginny said. Fred glared at Ginny.

"Quit stealing my lines!" he said.

"Is something wrong?" Jade asked, starting to get up.

"No, nothing's wrong. I just need you for a minute." Ginny said.

"I can do better than a minute." Fred winked.

"Shut up and stop being so obnoxious!" Ginny said.

"Where are you both going?" Astoria asked.

"Bathroom. I need Jade to help me fix something really quickly." Ginny said.

"I'll come too." Astoria said.

"No, it's okay. You stay; I only need one person for this." Ginny said.

"No _Astoria, _you can go. It'll be you three again, squashed in the bathroom like old times." Fred said.

"I don't think I asked for your permission. They're my friends." Astoria said. Fred shrugged her off and turned towards George, Ron and Harry. Astoria sat back down and Ginny pushed Jade out of the room and into a bathroom.

"Are you okay Gin?" Jade asked, seeing Ginny lock the door.

"I think I know why Astoria's acting like this." Ginny said. Jade stared at Ginny, waiting for her to say something.

"Okay _and_?" Jade asked.

"Jade! Astoria likes Fred!" Ginny said. Jade paused.

"You want to run that by me again?" Jade asked.

"You heard me." Ginny said.

"Yeah and you sound ridiculous that's why I'm cleaning my ears so I can hear you a little clearly." Jade said.

"Then you might have a better reason why Ass is acting like this." Ginny said.

"Why would she like Fred? I don't exactly see hearts bubbling out of her ears when she's in his presence." Jade said.

"She never had a problem with Fred until you two started becoming serious. I think she's always liked Fred before but never said anything about it." Ginny said.

"Then wouldn't she be mad at me?" Jade asked.

"Why would she be mad at you? You haven't done anything to her! And you didn't start liking Fred until this year, that's why she probably never thought that you and Fred would end up together." Ginny said. Jade sat down on the toilet, trying to assess what Ginny had told her.

"I don't know how you could be so sure." Jade said.

"You don't see the way she looks at the both of you when you're holding hands and smiling. She wants to separate you from him, why would she do that if she's your best friend? She either doesn't think he's a good person or she really likes him and doesn't want you to be with him." Ginny said.

"The first one sounds better." Jade said.

"Really? As soon as you told everyone that you started to have feelings for Fred, she completely turns around and starts to hate Fred." Ginny said.

"She sounds like she's more in love with me than she is with Fred." Jade said.

"Okay fine! Just go on without knowing nothing's wrong with her. She'll act like that for the rest of her life, with that attitude of hers!" Ginny said, rushing out of the bathroom.

"Ginny! Ginny stop it!" Jade hissed, running after Ginny. "Gin! Just listen to me will you? Look, I understand what you're trying to say but I swear I'll talk to her." Jade said.

"And say what Jade? Please tell me what's wrong with you please, please, please? Like she'll tell her best friend that she likes her boyfriend?" Ginny asked.

"Why are _you _giving me an attitude now?" Jade asked, feeling her face start to heat up.

"Because you're not listening to me!" Ginny said.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Astoria asked appearing in the hallway.

"Hey Ass, nothing, just a little chat. Thanks for nothing Jade." Ginny said, trying to look civil towards Jade who returned the look.

"It's not a problem when you get ridiculously fussy and complicated over something so silly." Jade said.

"Well at least I'm attentive! You're just as ignorant as dirt." Ginny said. Astoria tried not to laugh as she watched the two staring hard at each other, each turning bright red.

"Wow, I missed the most exciting bathroom conversation for the evening!" Astoria said. Jade turned around and walked off, leaving Ginny and Astoria.

"What happened to her? I thought she was having such a _magical_ evening with that brother of yours." Astoria said. Ginny turned towards Astoria, heavily contemplating on whether or not if it was best to air Astoria out.

"Try to stay out of this Ass." Ginny said.

Ginny came back to see Jade sitting there, telling Hermione everything in detail. She wasn't too worried about Hermione having the wrong impression on either of them because Hermione knew them extremely well. She saw Fred looking back once in a while to see if everything was all right before continuing his conversation with the boys. Ginny took a seat next to George, watching Hermione start to say something to Jade. Astoria walked in, looking at Ginny. For once in many years, she looked out of place. It was awkward for her to stand there by herself, unable to communicate with anybody. It was almost painful to see Astoria looking around, refusing to speak to anyone. After a few more minutes, everyone got up and started to help Molly clean the table.

"Hey Jade. I know you really want to stay and all but I'm really not feeling well." Astoria said, placing a hand on Jade's arm.

"Oh…" Jade said, looking at Fred who had been showing George a series of cards on the dinner table.

"He's not going to be bothered by you now. Please Jade? I really want to go home." Astoria said.

"Fine then. Let me just say bye to everyone." Jade said.

"Hey everyone! It's been a great Christmas dinner but we have to go!" Astoria said.

"We?" George asked.

"Jade and I." Astoria said.

"Jade can stay but you're welcomed to leave." Fred said.

"Is that so Weasley?" Astoria asked.

"Ha! Fred thinks he can be funny sometimes when he's just not." Jade said, taking Fred's hand and pulling him towards the doorway.

"Listen to your girlfriend Weasley; I think she's trying to tell you something." Astoria said.

"Haven't you turned out to be the wonderful Girlfriend Whisperer? You have something to say Greengrass? I think you've been holding out on us for a very long time." Fred said, all sense of humor and light heartedness gone.

"Fred stop it. Ass, he's just being-"

"Stupid? Yeah I noticed but I think it took you a very long time to see that. There's just a lot of things you haven't seen have you Jade?" Astoria asked.

"Ass, stop it. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Jade said.

"Oh you know?" Astoria asked, looking amused. She looked at Fred who was ready to throw her into a wall.

"Please Ass don't do this. We can talk about this when we get home, please." Jade said.

"Talk about what? Talk about me? Talk about why she suddenly turns into a bitch on all of her friends? We're not good enough for you anymore Greengrass? Have you found someone that finally accepted you in Slytherin other than your sister?" Fred snarled. Everyone looked at Astoria who stood rigid with her eyes wide.

"What is he talking about?" Ginny asked.

"That's none of your fucking business Weasley! How dare you meddle in my personal life?" Astoria asked.

"You know what? Whatever it is, I don't want to know! I don't care! You two have been acting so hostile towards each other, you two can talk it out. No one has to know anything, just please stop fighting." Jade begged. Fred nodded towards Jade, still looking at Astoria.

"You see that? That's called a true friend. She doesn't care or want to know. She doesn't want to hear a bad thing about you or anyone else you care about! And what do you do? You let him brainwash you about us that's why we're suddenly uncool to hang around with aren't we?" Fred asked. Astoria laughed.

"Me get brainwashed? If I tell Jade the things you did behind her back, she'll never be able to forgive you." Astoria said.

"Oh really? Did Malfoy tell you that? What else did that ferret tell you?" Fred asked.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Aren't you surprised Ginny? Yeah so was the rest of us when we saw her and Malfoy meeting around the broom closets, stairways, room-" he quickly blocked a spell that Astoria threw at him. She kept throwing spells left and right and Fred kept up with blocking every one of them. Some spells hit the walls and bounced off into objects, shattering them, slicing curtains and burning other pieces. Molly and Sirius ran into the dining room and disarmed both teens from their wands.

"What is the matter with you Fred?" Molly asked.

"What's the matter with _him_? What's wrong with the both of them?" Sirius asked.

"You're dating Malfoy?" Jade asked Astoria who started to wipe the tears from her face.

"Ass, why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Because I knew that nobody would accept it. He isn't a horrible person like everyone thinks of him to be. And he's certainly miles better than you!" Astoria spat at Fred.

"I'd like to disagree on that point." George said.

"What are you children fighting about? Malfoy?" Molly asked.

"You're not at all the person you paint yourself to be. You can fool everyone and you can definitely fool Jade but not me. Call me crazy but weren't you the one who was caught snogging Tracey Davis a week ago by Snape?" Astoria asked. The color from Fred's face instantly vanished as he stared at Astoria, slightly dumbfounded. Jade looked at Fred, shaking his arm.

"Fred, is this true?" Jade asked softly.

"Cat got your tongue Weasley? Not so loud now, are you?" Astoria asked.

"Who's Tracey Davis?" Ginny asked.

"Draco's year. She told us that she was caught snogging this prat in the Potions room. Said they started to take off each other's clothes-"

"_That's not true Greengrass and you know it!" _Fred yelled.

"Of course I didn't until we read the report Snape wrote out. You two were halfway undressed." Astoria said. Jade let go of Fred's hand and placed a hand over her mouth.

"You don't deserve Jade in any way at any cost. That's why I didn't want you around him Jade. I know what kind of person he really is. He pretends to act like he cares-"

"You have no idea who I am and don't you ever make the mistake of assuming to know that I pretend to act like I care. You weren't there that night and you never asked me what happened. Instead you heard what happened from Malfoy, Davis, Snape and immediately judged me. You are the last person I'd ever expect that from but you've changed Ass. Being with Malfoy turned you into a true Slytherin all right." Fred said.

"Being with Malfoy is the best thing that's ever happened to me. He cares about me and makes sure I'm all right. You'd never give him a chance because I'm not as important to you. It's okay though, I think I can live. I'm sorry it had to be like this Jade but I guess volcanoes just have to blow don't they?" Astoria asked before leaving. Jade had her back turned towards them as she silently cried, hiding her face.

"Jade, it's not what you think-" Fred started to say but Jade walked out of the door.


	10. Fourth Year: Final Verdict

The rest of the Christmas break went by quickly and Jade just like any other student was dreading to go back. She ignored letters from Fred and put aside the Christmas gifts he would send her through owls and ignored the house calls Astoria made to apologize for whatever happened that night at Grimmauld's. She found a small compartment and sat at a small corner opening her book. The compartment door opened and Jade looked up to see Cormac McLaggen standing there, looking surprised to see her.

"Oh…I didn't know anyone would come in." he said. Jade squinted, trying to understand what he was trying to say. "I was in this compartment first but it doesn't matter." He said, getting his things from the top shelf.

"Oh, I honestly didn't see that. I'll go find someplace else then." Jade said, closing her book.

"You don't have to do that. You're welcome to stay here." He said, nodding, looking highly uncomfortable.

"I think I'm making you uncomfortable." Jade said.

"No…okay maybe a little." Cormac said.

"Goodbye then." Jade said, putting her book into her bag.

"I actually want to talk. About that thing that happened last year." Cormac said.

"I think we talked about that quite enough." Jade said.

"No. I actually changed. A lot of my friends told me that they noticed that I changed myself for the better. It started when I was self-reflecting on…" Cormac trailed off.

Jade tuned off, staring at him but not actually listening to a single thing he was saying. He wasn't a bad sight to look at but the words out of his mouth killed everything.

"So that's why I thought that I should never have done that to you. I barely even know you and because you were a little fat and probably not the best looking girl in this school, it doesn't mean that you don't have feelings! That's why I realized how wrong I was for doing that to you." Cormac said.

"Huh that's…well it's really thoughtful of you McLaggen. I'm happy for you." Jade said seeing Cormac grin.

"Thanks! So do you want to be my friend or something?" Cormac asked.

"Um…"

"Well it's not like I don't have friends. I have a lot of friends but I'm just too busy sometimes. I'm really selfless you know. I have time to hang out with anyone I want to, even if I have something to study for. I mean, studying really isn't a problem because I'm an excellent student-" the door slid open and Ginny looked in, happy to see Jade. She turned to see Cormac and yelped.

"What's going on in here?" Ginny asked.

"You can't do anything to me anymore! I'm friends with Jane now!" Cormac said.

"I think you have to know someone's name before you claim to be friends with them." Ginny said.

"I said her name just now!" Cormac said.

"What's Cormac doing in there?" a voice asked, coming from outside. Jade looked towards the doorway of the compartment and looked back at Ginny.

"Is that…?" Jade asked seeing Ginny nod. "Why the hell did you bring him?" Jade asked.

"He followed me! He wouldn't stop being annoying and kept asking me to take him to see you." Ginny said.

"Why couldn't you just tell him to bugger off and annoy someone else?" Jade asked.

"I've been saying that for the past 14 years of my life but I'm related to him and oh right, because he's _Fred_." Ginny said.

"Can you also tell her it's also because I really like her?" Fred asked, still standing in the hallway.

"I told you not to talk!" Ginny said.

"I don't want to talk to him. I'm really tired Gin, don't make me go through this again." Jade said.

"Do you want me to protect you? I'm good at protecting my friends you know. I once won a competition-"

"McLaggen? What is he doing in there?" Fred asked, looking into the compartment.

"Ginny please tell him to go." Jade said.

"Fine. McLaggen, _go_!" Ginny said.

"The other one!" Jade said sternly.

"All right, here's the deal. I'm tired of playing mediator. You both can listen to each other and respond to one another. You clearly don't need me." Ginny said, leaving.

"What's going on? Is he bothering you Jane?" Cormac asked.

"Stop talking!" Jade said. Fred moved inside and crossed his arms, looking at Cormac.

"I told you, you were on my permanent naughty list didn't I? If you don't leave in a few seconds I'll make sure that the next time you go to the bathroom it'll have sharper teeth this time and it'll draw a little blood." Fred warned. Cormac grew red and shot out of the compartment, leaving Jade and Fred inside. Jade sat down, fixing a glare at the window as Fred sat down in front of her.

"I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be…but I also think that I have a right to explain myself." Fred said.

"Whatever you're going to explain won't change that you kissed her." Jade said.

"I didn't mean to! She basically threw herself at me." Fred said seeing Jade smile in disbelief and look down, trying not to cry.

"I'm not saying that it wasn't completely my fault. I didn't even know she was a Slytherin." Fred said.

"It's nice to know that your preferences aren't specified towards Slytherin. That's great Fred; it shows that you have a lot of class!" Jade said.

"Okay so that came out a little wrong. I've never seen her around before. I've never spoken to her. I've never even looked at her and she asks me about a Fainting Fancy and just when I start explaining what it is, she jumps on me." Fred said.

"Let me guess the rest. You kept saying no, no, no but she kept insisting yes, yes, yes and just when you actually do go to push her away, Snape opens the door and finds you both. Then being the oily bastard Snape is known to be, he gives you detention, writes you up and doesn't hear a word you say." Jade said.

"Right well the last part is absolutely true." Fred said. Jade stared at him incredulously and he cowered under her, trying to explain himself.

"Were you desperately seeking me out just so you could tell me that you _liked_ snogging another girl? What's wrong with you Fred? I know that you were born with a few missing screws but I didn't know you were completely unhinged!" Jade said, getting up.

"I want to be honest with you. Any man who gets kissed by a beautiful woman and denies that he liked it is an idiot!" Fred said.

"And if you think any girl would stay with you after what you just said to me then you're a bigger fool!" Jade said, opening the door to the compartment. She walked out but Fred grabbed her arm and quickly blocked her way.

"I didn't want to lie to you Jade. I could have easily told you something else or I could have seen her again but I didn't! If I could have prevented what happened, I would. I never wanted you to find out this way and get upset." Fred said.

"You could have prevented it but you didn't. You snogged her Fred! What do you want me to do?" Jade asked. Fred shrugged weakly.

"Try to forget about it the best you can?" he asked. Tears streamed down Jade's face as she looked at Fred, feeling sorry for him and herself.

"I wish you can be more serious about this Fred but I don't want anything to do with you." Jade said.

"Of course well…what else do you expect to hear from someone when they tolerated enough emotional and physical trauma from you? So that's your final verdict is it? Comfortable? No? Well it was nice to know you and it could have been a lot better but I guess this is where it all ends." Fred said, going to leave. He stopped and turned around, lifting a finger. "By the way, I hope you're happy with your friend and her wonderful slime of a boyfriend. Try not to miss me too much if they ever bring you in to the dark side and match you up with a wonderful and warmhearted Slytherin boy!" he said.

Jade tried not to cry out loud as she saw him walking away, his neck, cheeks and the tips of his ears bright red. Students from their compartments were looking at her, crying in the middle of the hallway and they frowned, turning to Astoria who got out of her compartment, walking towards Jade. Malfoy was standing at the door of his compartment, watching Astoria try to comfort Jade.

"I told you he wasn't what he seemed." Astoria said, taking Jade into the empty compartment. "He showed his true colors didn't he? Acts like he's innocent and once your back is turned, he changes his face." Astoria said.

"Stop talking about him!" Jade snapped.

"What? Don't tell me you're still defending him after all he put you through!" Astoria said.

"I don't care what he put me through! Look at what you're putting all of us through! Merlin, Astoria! What the hell happened to you? If you wanted to date Malfoy that badly, would we have stopped talking to you? Would any of us try to break you up with him? After knowing Fred all throughout these years, how could you even _dream_ of separating me from him? Just because Malfoy said-"

"Draco didn't say anything! It was Fred, George and Harry that went and jumped on him! I'm sorry, was I supposed to pretend I was happy and like them? Absolutely not!" Astoria said.

"You don't see it. You're too stubborn to see it. It's like I'm talking to a wall." Jade said.

"And you don't want to understand or care. I knew that this was going to happen. You and Ginny would never appreciate Malfoy the way I always will, that's why I never told you anything." Astoria said.

"Then you really underestimated our friendship, Astoria. I don't care if you dated Mundungus but you never gave us a chance. As much as I would love to talk more in detail about this, I'm starting to feel nauseous. Just leave me alone for a while please." Jade said sitting down and resting her head against the wall.

"Fine. I guess I'll just see you around then." Astoria said.


	11. Fourth Year: Back To Safety

Fourth year was one of the worst years Ginny had experienced after the Chamber of Secrets. She at least had her family and friends to depend on to get better but right now, everyone seemed divided. Jade was alone and by herself with Cormac on her tail. Even though Ginny tried to get Jade to cheer up, by the end of the day, she would hear Jade silently weeping into her pillow and sniffling. She felt guilty for abandoning her because of the grueling Quidditch practices for the next match and to make matters worse, she was playing against Ravenclaw, Michael's House. Her own love life was taking an ugly turn since she couldn't stand being near someone who kept undermining her and trying to tell her that it was okay if Ravenclaw beat out Gryffindor. Sometimes Ginny wished that Michael could be more like Dean who recently started to become a very good friend through this mess. She practiced her D.A. lessons with him and ended up spending more time with him during Quidditch practice because he had an amazing sense of humor. A good laugh was what Ginny exactly needed these days. Fred quieted down and sulked around the castles, sometimes disappearing for days. George would go along with him but she could tell that he too was exhausted over Fred's mood. Umbridge recently tried to throw Trelawny out and as much as everyone else thought she belonged in a loony bin, Umbridge's treatment towards her was barbaric. Astoria spent all her time with Malfoy now that their relationship wasn't a secret anymore. She was angry at Jade for their argument but Ginny didn't see any sense in why Astoria stopped talking to them. She hated Malfoy more than ever and was certain that he was feeding Astoria a love potion.

"Hey you." Ginny said, sitting down next to Jade.

"Hey. Were you followed?" Jade asked, looking around. She looked tired with bags under her eyes and paler than usual. She was thinning for the past few weeks because of all the stress from school and probably thinking about Fred snogging other girls.

"You look tired. Are you feeling well Jade?" Ginny asked.

"Please don't ask. McLaggen's been following me from the time I leave my common room until I enter it. Anywhere I go, he's there talking about nothing but himself." Jade said. Ginny snorted and looked around.

"I don't see him here now." She said.

"That's because he's practicing for the game in a week. It's like having the most annoying child in the world and suddenly he's taking an hour long nap…it's been the best hour of my life so far." Jade said.

"Does he like you?" Ginny asked seeing Jade crack a grin.

"I never thought I'd enjoy being called indirectly ugly in my entire life. He always makes sure to include that I'm _not_ the type of girl that he would date because he dates pretty girls." Jade said.

"What an arse." Ginny said, looking disgusted.

"Trust me, I do _not_ mind but I wish he would leave me the hell alone. I don't see him with anyone else." Jade said.

"That's because he's fried everyone's brains off already by talking about himself. Other than McLaggen, how is everything else?" Ginny asked.

"The usual you know. Studying…and my mother keeps sending me weird letters. How's the D.A.?" Jade asked. Ginny sighed, lying on the grass.

"It's fine. I'm actually worried that Astoria might tell Malfoy and he'd definitely tell Umbridge." Ginny said.

"Ass wouldn't jeopardize the D.A. that way. She knows how much it means to you and the rest." Jade said.

"She knew a lot of things that meant something to us but that didn't stop her from sabotaging it." Ginny said.

"She told the truth. That doesn't make her a bad person." Jade said.

"I didn't say she was a bad person. Anyways, I have to go and sleep." Ginny yawned.

"Aren't you going to the D.A. meeting? They're meeting in a half an hour." Jade said, holding up the coin.

"I'll skip it. Should I bother asking if you're going?" Ginny asked.

"Don't. I'll see you later." Jade said seeing Ginny nod and give her a hug.

In a few minutes, Jade started to leave towards the castle. She saw a familiar red head following Malfoy into a vacant room. They were an unusual pair of course but it was definitely curious. From what Jade could see, the girl was crying and Malfoy kept putting his finger to his lips in order to shush her. What was frightening was that Jade recognized the girl being one of Cho's friends and a member of Dumbledore's Army. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and quickly ran towards the room, hiding herself next to the door to overhear their conversation.

"You know the consequences of lying to the High Inquisitor don't you? She's also a member of the Wizengamot and it would be detrimental to your mother's position in the Ministry for the Floo Network blunders she made." Jade heard Malfoy say. Marietta sobbed.

"Please don't do that to my mother! She wasn't a part of this! It's all Harry Potter's fault! This is all his doing!" Marietta said.

"Then tell me what he's planning. What is he up to that we don't know? Remember, your mother's future is in your hands." Malfoy said.

"I was sworn not to tell. Cho would be so mad at me if she ever found out." Marietta said.

"No one would have to know that you told me. We would tell no one and you'll be heavily rewarded." He said.

"Do you promise?" Marietta asked.

"Yes! Now tell me where Potter and the rest are!" Malfoy said impatiently.

"And my mother?" Marietta asked.

"Your mother will be fine! Now tell me where Potter's group is!" Malfoy said.

"All right then. They-"

"Marietta!" Jade shouted. Marietta and Malfoy turned to see Jade walk in, looking furious. "You're about to make an enormous mistake! If your loyalty doesn't lie in the group then don't let it but don't betray Cho." Jade said.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Malfoy asked. Jade snarled at Malfoy and looked back at Marietta.

"But Malfoy says that my mother would lose her job!" Marietta said.

"Why would you trust Malfoy? Did anyone else from the Ministry owl you to tell you they'll dismiss your mother? Did your mother beg you to help her because she might lose her job?" Jade asked.

"This has nothing to do with you Longbottom, you had better leave!" Malfoy said taking out his wand.

"And there were a lot of things that had nothing to do with you too Malfoy but you clearly love keeping your nose dirty don't you?" Jade asked.

"I'm going to be lenient towards you because my girlfriend would kill me if I even hexed a strand of your hair. Go away." Malfoy said.

"Fuck you Malfoy. Marietta you don't have to do this. I'm begging you, please don't do this. There is nothing worse than a sneak for Umbridge and Malfoy. You can't go any lower than that." Jade said.

"It think it's time for you to leave." Malfoy said, grabbing Jade's shoulder but she pushed his hand away and pointed at Marietta.

"Do the right thing Marietta or else you'll force me to do a few things I really don't want to do to you." Jade said.

"She's lying. She won't be able to do anything to you. She'll only pull you in deeper trouble. Don't be a fool and go to Umbridge's office! Tell her that Draco Malfoy sent you!" Malfoy said.

"No!" Jade yelled seeing Marietta edge towards the door.

"I'm really sorry Jade." Marietta said. She ran out the door and Jade ran after her. Malfoy uttered a Trip Jinx and Jade felt her ankles seize, having her fly into the cold stone floor.

"Ough." Jade grunted, clutching her chin.

"I tried to be nice to you but you're always acting like the snooty little bitch you were destined to be." Malfoy said, tucking his wand back.

"I swear Malfoy, once Marietta's dealt with, you're going to be the new guinea pig for everyone to hex at." Jade said.

"It's no wonder Weasley snogged Davis behind your-" He flew into the wall and fell into a group of wooden chairs. Jade took no time in getting up and flying out, trying to catch up to Marietta. She locked Malfoy into the room and ran off. Midway, she realized that Marietta was probably in Umbridge's room and there was no way to diffuse that situation. Unless she warned the D.A. herself.

"But I don't know where it's being held!" Jade told herself. It was one of the many disadvantages of not attending any of the D.A. meetings. They always said Room of Requirements but she never knew where the bloody room was. "Ginny!" Jade said, remembering that Ginny was in the dormitories. She ran from the ground floor all the way up to the Gryffindor Tower without slowing down. She yelled the password at the Fat Lady and ignored her disgust, running in. She saw Fred sitting on the ground, flicking fireworks into the fireplace and turned his head to see Jade gasping for air and nearly collapse against the sofa.

"Fred!" Jade squeaked through her breaths.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, scrambling up.

"Fred!" Jade said again. Fred held her hand and placed another hand on her back, taking her to the sofa.

"Sit down and catch your breath." Fred said. Jade started shaking her head.

"I can't…I have to call Ginny." Jade said.

"What? Why? Why can't you just tell me?" Fred asked.

"There isn't time! I have to go call Ginny!" Jade said, getting off the sofa and running towards the stairs.

"She's not upstairs! She's at the D.A. meeting!" Fred said.

"She isn't! She said she was skipping the meeting." Jade said from upstairs. Fred drummed the staircase, still looking up.

"I saw her at the meeting and came back early." Fred said seeing her run down the stairs.

"Listen there's been a huge problem. Marietta is in Umbridge's office to tell her everything about Dumbledore's Army!" Jade said. Fred furrowed his eyebrows.

"Who's Marietta and how did you find out?" Fred asked.

"Cho's friend! The red head! I saw her telling Malfoy everything! We have to warn the others before Umbridge gets there herself!" Jade said.

"Dobby!" Fred yelled into the fireplace. He turned back to Jade. "Did Malfoy see you?" Fred asked.

"Of course he did. How else could I have persuaded her not to go?" Jade asked.

"He allowed you to persuade Marietta?" Fred asked.

"Why are we standing around? Aren't you going to go to the Room of Requirements?" Jade shrieked. A small pop was heard in the center of the room and Dobby showed up, smiling with a stack of different colored hats on his head.

"Fred Weasley!" Dobby said in awe, bowing towards Fred.

"Stop bowing Dobby. I need you to do something. Warn Harry about Umbridge. She's found out about the D.A. meetings and she's headed towards the Room of Requirements with the rest of her sack of shits. Don't tell any of the elves, they've been warned too but you need to save Harry and his friends from the evil fat woman, is that clear?" Fred asked seeing Dobby look petrified. "Dobby don't look scared. You are the bravest of all the elves I've ever met. You can do this, now go!" Fred said.

"Yes sir!" Dobby said apparating immediately. Fred turned to Jade who looked stunned.

"I know what you're thinking!" he said putting up a hand before she spoke. "And I agree! It's sexy that I have elf connections!" he said.

"Oh Merlin, Fred. If this weren't an inappropriate time!" Jade said, leaving the common room.

"It's okay! You can laugh! I won't tell anyone! This way." Fred said, taking her arm. They walked down the stairs and he tapped on Wilfred the Wistful's toe in three steady beats. The statue moved aside and Fred stepped inside and turned around, offering his hand.

"It's a little dark in there." He said.

"A simple '_lumos_' would suffice." Jade said, taking his hand. She saw the end of his wand light up but the passageway was still very dark.

"Watch your step. George fell many times and he only had himself to get up." Fred said walking quickly.

"Was he holding your hand too?" Jade asked, feeling the front of her feet knock into the uneven stone floor.

"Absolutely not. I'd have to be in love to hold hands with someone." Fred said.

"Ah, so is it safe to say that you're in love?" Jade asked, seeing him turn around and grin. "With Tracey Davis?" Jade asked seeing his smile drop, glaring at her.

"I mean since you kissed her and all." Jade said.

"Heard you were hot and heavy with McLaggen." Fred said.

"What puts you under that delusion?" Jade asked.

"The way you both are attached to the hip. Is the little bugger hiding under your robes?" Fred asked.

"Oh you know me. I like my men arrogant and immature. Cormac seemed like the second best fit." Jade said.

"Ouch. Fifth floor to the Room of Requirements right?" he asked, looking at a series of passageways.

"Are you sure you know where to go?" Jade asked.

"Hold on, I'm thinking." He said, taking a few seconds. "This way!" he said, pointing towards a passage.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked, gripping him tighter.

"I know these passageways like I know my first name." Fred said. "Then why were you taking so long in deciding which tunnel to take?" Jade asked, seeing him stop and let go of her hand.

"I was debating on whether to get us 'lost' or go to help our friends." Fred said, going down the ladder.

"Fred! This isn't the time to get romantic! Not when Umbridge is ready to take everyone we know to the Ministry! Are we 'lost' or on the right track?" Jade asked.

"Unfortunately we're on the right track. I'd figure you'd be less than romantic when Umbridge attacking the D.A. is on your mind." He said, pushing a door open. They walked out of a small painting and looked around the floor.

"It's clear. Now here's what I want you to do…go back to the dormitory." Fred said turning towards Jade. She stared at him, wondering if she should hit his head against something hard to stop him from making stupid jokes.

"Are you kidding me?" Jade asked.

"Umbridge is literally a floor above us with the rest of her worshippers. This is highly dangerous and the message has already been sent through Dobby. I just want to make sure no one gets left behind and I can't have you get in trouble for something you couldn't even attend." Fred said.

"I don't care if I never attended anything! I don't want anyone to get left behind either!" Jade said, pushing him aside. She walked towards the tapestry and looked around. "I wish I had gone to at least one D.A. meeting to know where the room was." Jade said. She looked at Fred who smiled walking up to her.

"Whether or not we get expelled, I'd like for you to know that I wouldn't find a better person to stand here with than you. Okay maybe Tracey Davis but that's only because I love the feeling of her stubby beard-"

"Gross! Fred, you're horrible!" Jade laughed, pushing him off. She opened the door that appeared for the Room of Requirements and saw everyone scrambling off.

"Jade you grab the first and second years! Avoid bathrooms or any of the rooms for hiding, they'll scour the entire place, everyone!" Fred yelled.

"Follow me!" Jade said, taking the first and second years out as Hermione, Ron and the rest took out the other batch of students. Jade ran down the stairs and led the group of first and second years into a corridor. She stopped them and checked a hallway to see Pansy Parkinson and another Slytherin walking towards their corridor. Jade quickly turned back and signaled the students to occupy a room. Jade stood in front of the door with her wand out, listening to the footsteps and voices of Parkinson and the other girl. They got louder and Jade looked behind her, seeing that the small children were terrified.

"It's going to be okay." Jade said, trying to smile at them. The voices stopped and Jade turned back to the door, seeing the doorknob turn. She held up her hand to keep everyone's silence and raised her wand to the person who opened the door. Astoria stared at Jade who pointed her wand a foot away from her face.

"Well Greengrass? Is there anyone there or not?" Parkinson asked.

"Do you reckon there would be more students hiding in bigger rooms?" the other girl asked.

"We would if Greengrass would give us a fucking answer already." Parkinson said.

"You'd be surprised Parkinson." Astoria said, still looking at Jade. She turned her head back at Parkinson and nodded towards the room. "There's nothing in here." Astoria said.

"Congratulations Greengrass, you just ruined two valuable minutes of our lives. Let's go." Pansy said walking off. Astoria looked back at Jade and the rest of the students, giving them a wink. She swung the door shut and Jade waited for a minute until it was safe to escort the rest of the students back to safety.


	12. Fourth Year: The Big Bang

**Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I've updated a lot and wont be back for a week or so due to finals! Let me know how it goes! =D**

* * *

Hearing the stylish departure of their beloved Headmaster was definitely shocking for the entire school. The Ministry appointed Umbridge as Headmistress of Hogwarts and she used this power to come down hard on the rest of the students, especially anyone associated to Harry. As a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, Malfoy and the rest of his gang had a field day with subtracting points from every house except their own. She saw Fred and George talking to each other, looking highly annoyed with the new positions filled into Hogwarts. They were particularly peeved of Filch's new found happiness at the changes being made and were possibly planning something big.

"So I had a run in with Ass as I was hiding the rest of the first and second years of the D.A." Jade said to Ginny who paused halfway from eating her lunch.

"What happened?" Ginny asked. Jade looked over her shoulder towards Astoria who smiled at Malfoy, kissing her fingers and commenting about another student. As everyone in her table laughed at whatever Malfoy said, Astoria looked up at Ginny and Jade.

"She didn't say anything. She lied to Pansy and walked off somewhere else to let us escape." Jade said, turning back to Ginny.

"Whatever it may be, she'll always have our back. I just wish we had her without that dick." Ginny said.

"You can't help for who you fall for." Jade said.

"I disagree." Ginny said. Jade gave her a pointed look.

"Really? I only have to say one name and your heart would be back in a ruin of molten gushy mess." Jade said, glancing towards Harry who was talking to Ron, Seamus and Dean. Ginny threw a grape at Jade and sunk in her seat, blushing. Jade smirked and felt a small weight on her fingers. She looked down to see a paper dove nestling itself against her hand, holding a small apricot blossom. She took the dove and unfolded it, seeing a message written in it.

'_I agree_.'

Jade looked at Fred who was watching her, with his hand supporting his head, pretending to listen to Lee and George's conversation.

"How on earth could you listen from all the way over there?" Jade asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear her a few yards away.

"He placed his stupid ear here." Ginny said, plucking the Extendable ear from underneath her plate and dumping it into a goblet filled with pumpkin juice.

"I hope your brother doesn't make any Extendable eyes next to watch me change." Jade said, looking at Fred who got up and started walking towards them.

"No he wouldn't do that…until you're dating him, then its fair game." Ginny said.

"I didn't hear the last part, what was that?" Fred asked, sitting next to Jade.

"Out of all the girls you've dated, how many of them found out about your Extendable eyes and ears?" Jade asked.

"You might be the first one. Want to give it a run?" Fred asked, nudging her.

"Cripes, are you two flirting again?" Ginny mumbled, rubbing her head.

"I'm patiently waiting for that phase again." Fred said, burying his head into Jade's shoulder.

"You were so close to getting lucky but snogging another girl accounts for worse than giving me an accidental black eye." Jade said.

"But you're over it right? We're on flirting terms again?" Fred asked, placing a hand around her waist.

"When did I ever say I was over it and did I say you could touch me?" Jade asked, putting his hand away.

"But you were laughing at my jokes yesterday and gave me those looks like you wanted to kiss me!" Fred said defensively.

"I was laughing because you were talking about her beard and what looks?" Jade asked.

"You bat your eyelashes, touch me, give me those girly know it all looks that Hermione gives Ron!" Fred said.

"Never!" Jade said.

"Oh! Seriously? Ginny!" Fred said looking at Ginny who watched them, enjoying their banter. "Ask your friend right now if she wasn't thinking about kissing me yesterday when we were in the tunnel?" Fred asked.

"What tunnel was this in?" Ginny asked.

"Does it bloody matter? You were the one thinking of getting us lost so we could snog our way out." Jade said.

"Don't tell me the idea didn't excite you?" Fred asked.

"It didn't." Jade said, trying hard not to laugh at Fred who quickly turned his mood sour.

"It didn't?" he asked again seeing her shake her head. "And Malfoy? I bet he gave your heart a few turnovers." Fred said.

"Fred!" Ginny said.

"It's okay Ginny. The problem with Fred is he's the only one that can pull jokes but minds when someone else puts the joke on him." Jade said, getting up and taking her bag. She looked at Fred and smiled at him as she put her arms through the straps on her bag. He stared at her, his face red and his jaw set stiff as he pushed around the folded note that he sent her. Jade bent over, placed her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I challenge anyone to give my heart the same turnovers you give me. Oh and I'll take that!" Jade said, plucking the apricot blossom sitting next to his hand.

"I never thought I'd see Fred happier than watching Percy run outside naked with infant pixies thinking of certain parts of his body as a hiding bush." Ginny said entering the Charms room with Jade.

"Your brother is going to give me one hell of a ride." Jade said.

"Ew." Ginny said, sitting down.

"I didn't meant that Gin. You know, I hope Flitwick finds a way to postpone this exam. I didn't study enough for it." Jade said.

"Nobody did. Not when Umbridge was crawling up everyone's arses about shutting down the D.A." Ginny said. Jade turned around to see Astoria sitting in her seat next to a few other Slytherin girls. She looked ready to shove a desk down their throat from exhausting her with their talk.

"We should ask what they have that makes us different from them." Ginny said.

"We have a brain." Jade said hearing Ginny trying to laugh quietly.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Flitwick said, rushing in.

"Good morning." The class murmured.

"As you all know, you have an exam today! Please remove all books and notes from your desk and take out a quill!" Flitwick said, distributing the exams.

"Good luck." Ginny and Jade to each other.

In the middle of the exam, Flitwick did his usual rounds around the room to prevent cheating. While everyone was scribbling away an explosion heard downstairs startled them.

_BOOM!_

"What was that?" a girl asked.

"Settle down! Settle down! It must have been a spell backfiring…poor Mr. Finnigan." Flitwick murmured. The students reluctantly went back to their exam but this time heard a series of explosions and screaming. Jade looked around to see that the cabinets were shaking and windows were rattling from the thundering noises made downstairs. Everyone got up and ran out of the classroom to see that everyone else walked out of their classrooms to look around.

"What was that noise, Professor?" McGonagall asked, standing at the hallway.

"I don't-" Flitwick stopped when a large Catherine wheel burning bright pink zoomed past him and dropped back down the stairs again. "That was incredible!" Flitwick squeaked applauding. Jade and Ginny ran off with the other students down the stairs to see Umbridge and Filch running away, zapping spells at the fireworks to seize them but it only seemed to have made it bigger and stronger. Jade was fascinated with the different colors and lights that the fireworks displayed and looked at a set of sparklers forming words in the air.

"F-U-C-oh." Jade said, bursting into laughter. It was even funnier to see Umbridge shrieking and swatting off the flames that the dragons were breathing when they chased after her.

After classes were cancelled, the Gryffindor common room was filled with miniature versions of the fireworks that were still wreaking havoc around the castle. Fred and George were both lying on the sofa tired from laughing all day. Jade didn't know how they did it but they managed to turn the school system upside down for Umbridge and her Inquisitorial Squad but they didn't seem finished at all.

"I think the fireworks did something to Hermione." Ron said as they were sitting by the fire in the common room.

"Why? What happened to her?" Fred asked, lifting his head from lying down on the sofa.

"She said we could skip a night of studying." Harry said, grinning.

"Well if it impressed Hermione, I'm sure it put Jade in a good mood about Fred." George said, looking at Jade who smiled.

"I think Fred can answer that question himself." Jade said, turning her head to see Fred looking at the ceiling, the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

"Fred! I think she's attempting to make a move on you!" George said.

"The fireworks looked lovely tonight didn't they?" Neville asked, walking towards them.

"Neville! Your timing is impeccable! We were just talking about them and I agree; they were lovely! Did you take the lady to see them? I suggest the Astronomy Tower." Fred said. Jade frowned at George who shook his head. Neville blushed and started to stammer.

"I…er…well maybe…goodnight!" he said, hurrying up the stairs. He zoomed past Cormac who stared after him, shook his head and went downstairs.

"Hello gang!" he said cheerily, giving them a wave. The minority of them grunted in response and Jade got up, taking her bag. "Ready pookie?" Cormac asked.

"Cormac I told you not to call me that. Let's go, bye everyone!" Jade said. Fred shot up and Jade thought for a moment that he would bolt out of his seat to tackle Cormac.

"Where are you going? _With him_?" Ron asked. The boys were staring at Jade and Cormac making Ginny and Hermione uncomfortable.

"I promised Cormac that I'd help him practice for his O.W.L.s this year." Jade said.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Ron asked.

"Shut up Ron." Jade said, taking her bag.

"The man asked a question! Answer him!" Fred said.

"I needed help with my O.W.L.s and in return she'll take nothing!" Cormac said.

"You're giving him help, free of charge? I think someone fancies you, McLaggen." Fred said.

"Actually if she only accepted my request of taking her to dinner then I'd think so too." Cormac said.

"You asked Jade to dinner with you? Here in the Great Hall?" Fred asked.

"Are you on something Weasley? I told her she could go on one date in Hogsmeade with me because frankly speaking, I'm gorgeous." Cormac said.

"And I said no because I knew that no matter what, I didn't deserve to waste a valuable minute with Cormac when he could have been with prettier and…prettier girls." Jade said seeing Cormac nod.

"She's been one of the most understanding and nicest friend I've ever had." Cormac said.

"Try the only." Ginny mumbled to Hermione.

"We'll see you in an hour or two." Jade said.

After the Wildfire Whiz-Bangs were put out the next day, students were complaining about a series of swamps blocking the corridors and tiny critters emerging from the swamps to chase them. None of the professors, especially McGonagall seemed to mind about the disturbances created around Hogwarts.

"I haven't even seen Fred and George the entire day and everyone's been talking about them." Ginny said, as they walked out of the Quidditch pitch.

"You should have _seen_ the swamps the first time around! It clogged up the entire corridor somewhere around the dungeons." Jade said.

"Good! Let all those Slytherins smell like the septic tanks they're known for." Ginny said.

"Great game Gin. I think somewhere in that castle, Harry's starting to have dreams about you catching his snitch-OW! Whore!" Jade yelled when Ginny hit her with her Quidditch bag.

"Hey!" Michael called from a few yards away. Ginny turned around to see Michael jogging towards her, swiping his hair off to the side, his cheeks red.

"Hey! Good game wasn't it?" Ginny asked, going to kiss him but Michael stepped back.

"Listen, I already spoke to Madame Hooch and even though she called me mental, I think we can have a rematch of this game." Michael said. Ginny's face hardened with shock and anger.

"_WHAT_?" Ginny shouted.

"I think I should go. Gin, do you want me to take your bag?" Jade asked quickly.

"No! I need something to pulverize his face with!" Ginny said, sharply turning back to Michael.

"All righty then!" Jade said, turning sharply and walking away.

Even entering the castle, Jade could hear Ginny shouting at Michael. This argument was long overdue. Michael and Ginny hadn't been spending enough time together as they'd used to and when they did, it would end abruptly with a small fight. Jade carried Ginny through the fights and awkward patches of the relationship but this was the last straw on the camel's back. Jade wished Michael would come out of this with a black eye and Ginny with a weight lifted off of her chest. Someone whistled sharply and Jade jumped, turning to see Malfoy walking behind her.

"Hello there! My you're looking pretty today!" he said, approaching her. Jade placed her wand on his jugular and narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" Jade asked.

"Okay, so you're not pretty at all. I mean that's what you're comfortable hearing right?" Malfoy asked, feeling Jade press the tip of his wand further into his neck. "All right, all right! I need to talk to you!" he said, taking a step back.

"Then talk." Jade said.

"Not like this! It's about Astoria." He said.

"I swear on my parents, Malfoy. If you try anything funny, you'll be growing fungus out of your nose and the treatment will be worse." Jade said.

"Should I dock off points for speaking rudely to a member of the-fine! I won't dream of doing anything!" Malfoy said. Jade removed her wand but still had it at hand in case Malfoy turned back on his word.

"Have a seat." He said, offering the ledge. Jade stood still and he put his hands up slightly and sat down. "Fine, stand. What do I care?" he asked. Jade watched him sit down and sigh.

"I know you and Weasley are best friends with her…or were, I don't know. It's really obvious that your relationship turned a little sour because of me but I'm not here to apologize for it. I came here to tell you that I love her. I really care about her, I always have and I can't see her at her most miserable." He said.

"She left us for you. And you're absolutely right…this is all your fault. You tell her things about Fred, George and Harry because you don't like them and she completely turns against them, acting like someone she would hate!" Jade said.

"Imagine your boyfriend getting a hard time by a group of pricks." Malfoy said.

"I don't have to imagine, I'm looking at one right now." Jade said.

"Touché! It's great we're bonding but I need to tell you that your best friend, my girlfriend is the person of interest right now! Now I know we haven't been on good terms but as a person, do you think you can help Astoria?" Malfoy asked.

"Does she even want to talk to us?" Jade asked.

"Of course she does! She cries about it all the time! All she does is talk about Ginny this, Jade that, Ginny, Jade, blah, blah and blah. I'm afraid that my kids are going to be born to those horrid names!" Malfoy said.

"Will you just shut the hell up for two seconds? First of all, I can't even imagine _why_ she chose you but I'd never know. Second, why did she keep you a secret? She's practically our sister! Even if she _was_ in love with a toad-_shut up, don't talk over me_-I think we would have no choice but to just accept it! Surely whatever good she saw in you, we might be able to see it…and that's a huge fat _'might'_." Jade said.

"Of course and the feelings are returned." Malfoy said.

"But she never gave us a chance to give Fred the same courtesy we should have shown you. I would love to talk to her but it's not just me, she upset a lot of people that night." Jade said.

"So?" Malfoy asked. Jade gritted her teeth and took her bag.

"Listen Malfoy, I love Ass, I really do but you weren't there that night. If she can't accept Fred, there really isn't anything I can do." Jade said.

"Let's say she did but would you have the courage to accept _me_?" Malfoy asked.

"Let me tell you something Malfoy. Fred and Ass were extremely close, so for her to act that way towards him all of a sudden doesn't make sense but that relationship can be restored because they both knew each other. They saw the best, the worst and everything in between but I've never seen anything special about you, other than the fact that you've been terribly nasty to everyone I know. It's harder to accept you Malfoy because I can't think of a single good thing you've ever done and if you really loved Ass, you should have been a lot nicer to us. Instead you tried to take her away from the very people that loved her and it's up to you again to fix her skewed vision of us. Until you do that, there isn't anything I can do to make it better. I'm sorry Malfoy." Jade said. With that, Jade turned around having Malfoy's face imprinted in her mind. He was genuinely concerned about Astoria and her happiness, something she never imagined to witness.

In a few hours, Jade returned to the Astronomy Tower for Divination. She looked at Ginny who looked into the telescope and scribbled down her answer on a sheet of paper. She looked unusually calm and happy to just having to break up with Michael.

"Five minutes." Firenze announced.

"Five stars orbiting around the rings times the number of years-" Jade murmured, stopped to hear cheering and howling from the grounds. Everyone stopped and looked outside to see two very familiar twins on their brooms, flying towards them.

"They're going to get themselves killed one day." Jade said, seeing Fred fly in. He waved his wand upwards and the exam papers that the students had in their hands flew into the air. Jade looked up at the paper being scattered everywhere and down to Fred who was watching her from the other side of the room.

"This will not be tolerated." Firenze said, walking towards Fred who bowed.

"I'm not here to trouble you Firenze, I only have one small thing to close up with someone in your class before I quit from here!" Fred said.

"Quitting? Here?" Ginny asked.

"George and I just expelled ourselves. Oy, Longbottom!" Fred shouted.

"What do you want?" Jade asked. Fred walked towards her, smirking. He placed an arm around her and pulled her into a kiss. Jade smiled putting her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Students were giggling and chattering, watching Fred nearly putting Jade on a table.

"You might want to cut down on the affection, lover boy! Umbridge and Filch are on their way to the Astronomy Tower right now!" George said, from the window.

"I have an extra minute. All fat lards have trouble getting through the stairs." Fred said, turning back to Jade. "Mind being my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I don't see why not! You'd have to promise not to use your pranks on me." Jade said.

"I think I can live with that. I'll see you around? Tell McLaggen you're taken now." He said planting another kiss on her again.

"Mmm, absolutely!" Jade mumbled, still kissing him. The doors opened and Umbridge stumbled in with her wand out.

"_YOU TWO WILL BE PUNISHED-" _

"Peekaboo!" Peeves screeched, pelting a screeching Mrs. Norris at Umbridge.

"Peeves you naughty little genius! Keep up the good work!" Fred said, taking his broom towards the window.

"Sayonara everyone! Special discounts at Weasley Wizard Wheezes to anyone who swears to use it against this old bat! You're our hero Peeves!" George said, flying off. Fred jumped on his broom and winked at Jade before following George out.


	13. Fifth Year: UKnowBetter

******Hey guys! As you can see, we have a new title! 'Hyacinths' was something temporary until I found another title that I liked and here it is! It's a song by the Beatles which I love dearly. Here are the updates! I'd love to know what you guys think and thanks for all the reviewers who let me know how they felt. I appreciate the feedback whether it's good or bad so thanks! Anywho, on to the story...  
**

* * *

**Fifth Year**

Molly Weasley stood in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a giant building that promised bags of fun and ridiculous contraptions. After mouthing the words on one of her sons posters, she walked into the shop to see it filled with people of all ages. She saw Jade reaching for a box of U-No-Poo's, wearing a magenta robe with the golden lettering of the joke shops name written on it. Fred jumped on to the ladder and shook it, standing behind Jade.

"Y_ou stole my cauldron but you can't have my heart! Baby you've cheated and have it down to an arrrrrrt_!" Fred belted out, scaring Jade.

"Fred! Stop it! GEORGE!" Jade screamed, clutching the ladder. Fred laughed and kissed the back of her arm.

"How do you know I'm not George?" Fred asked quickly.

"Fred I have a client! I'm trying to _work_!" Jade growled.

"Mr. Weasley, we've just received an order of 500 shield hats, gloves and cloaks each from the Ministry." Verity said, holding up a clipboard of the order.

"You've got to be joking! The Ministry ordered 500 of them? George did you hear that?" Fred asked, turning to George who was offering a group of boys a Punching Telescope.

"What was that?" George asked.

"Fred I swear if you don't get out of my way, I'll push you off this ladder!" Jade said.

"I love it when you threaten to spank-well hello there Mum!" Fred said seeing Molly pursing her lips.

"Why are you harassing the poor girl? She's clearly trying to do your work!" Molly said as Fred hugged her.

"What can I say Mum? I love the way she looks in that robe! Doesn't she look like you could eat her up?" Fred asked gesturing towards Jade who stepped down the ladder and handed a customer the box from the shelf.

"You shouldn't treat someone you care about that way! She could have gotten hurt." Molly said. Jade grabbed a Rubby O' Chicken and hit Fred's back with it.

"Exactly what I said but he'd have to care about me first if he didn't want me to break my head." Jade said, hugging Molly.

"Be grateful she hasn't filed a sexual harassment suit against you." George said.

"I don't think you should hear this Mum. You're a little too old for this conversation." Fred said, ducking when his mother went to swat his head.

"Come with me Mum, I'll take you on a tour around the shop." George said, steering his mother away.

"I have to go, the gang's here." Jade said, walking away.

"No side chatter Longbottom! I don't pay you to lounge around you know!" Fred said.

"You don't pay her to fool around in the office either." Ginny said seeing Fred grin.

"She's my girlfriend; she _has_ to fool around with me for free otherwise she'd have to reconsider her future profession." Fred said.

"What the hell are you on about? I work for _free_ here." Jade said.

"Of course you would, you're here for me after all." Fred said. Jade ignored Fred and walked towards Hermione and Ginny.

"Hey Hermione! I haven't seen you all summer, where have you been?" Jade asked.

"With my parents for the most part. You've cut off all your hair and your weight's down too!" Hermione said.

"My Aunt Augusta thought I needed to keep myself slim and pretty for whoever she wanted me to get married to." Jade said.

"She's still after you about getting married? Who is she suggesting anyways?" Hermione asked.

"Some bloke whose uncle is in the Ministry. I've seen him." Ginny said.

"And?" Hermione asked.

"And what? Do I like him? Fred would murder me if he knew!" Jade said.

"No! Who is he?" Hermione asked.

"Look at you two pretty women." Cormac said, appearing next to Jade.

"Hey Cormac! We were just talking about you!" Jade said.

"Good things I hope. I actually spent time on my Quidditch this summer. Look at that." Cormac said, flexing. Jade smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Cormac's also spent his entire summer flexing and I spent the entire summer watching." Jade said.

"Pookie over here-"

"Oh dear god Cormac…_please_ stop calling me that." Jade said.

"But that Weasley fellow isn't around!" Cormac said, looking around.

"I don't care if he's around or another planet away, you _cannot_ call me 'Pookie' it sounds stupid." Jade said.

"But I thought we made nicknames for each other." Cormac said, frowning. Jade looked at Hermione and Ginny who busied themselves to the love potions, trying to stay straight faced.

"We never made nicknames for each other. I call you Cormac and you call me Jade." Jade said.

"I thought your name was Jane!" Cormac said.

"I'm developing an ulcer." Jade said rubbing her stomach.

"Why? Were you eating too much again? You lost all that weight, now you want to gain it back again? You know when _I_ started dieting at the age of 2-"

"Cormac look! Pretty girls talking about you!" Jade said, pointing towards the storeroom filled with Dungbombs that were shipped this morning.

"Excuse me ladies." Cormac winked, walking away.

"You're excused forever." Ginny said, glaring after him.

"He's the one Neville's grandmother is fixing you up with?" Hermione asked seeing Jade nod and sigh.

"Imagine my relief when I found out. He has absolutely no interest in me and would keel over and die than have a date with me." Jade said.

"Ow! Pookie! I've been hurt!" Cormac yelled from the storeroom. Jade rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back. You both can look at those Daydream Charms, they're wonderful!" Jade said, leaving Hermione and Ginny. She walked into the storeroom to see Cormac coughing from the dung bombs that he accidentally exploded. He was on the floor with Pygmy Puffs nibbling on the ends of his robe, smiling when he saw her walk in.

"I think you should go outside and get some fresh air. Even though Fred and George would be delighted to see you in the middle of exploded dung bombs, they won't like the smell chasing away the customers." Jade said covering her nose.

"You said there were pretty girls in here, talking about me!" he said, getting red in the face.

"They must have ran away when they saw you." Jade said, helping him up.

"Why would they do that?" Cormac asked.

"Um…probably shy?" Jade asked.

"It happens all the time. I'm glad you're not shy when you see me. Why is that? I'm really attractive." Cormac said.

"I know you are, Cormac. I just don't see you that way." Jade said seeing him straighten his robes.

"That's rubbish. I know we're best friends and all but you have to admit…you've thought about being with me all the time, right?" Cormac asked.

"Nope, not really." Jade said.

"Why not?" Cormac asked firmly.

"Well I told you a hundred times, I'm seeing someone." Jade said.

"So?" he shrugged. "Can't you think about me even when you're with him?" he asked.

"No! Cripes Cormac, why on earth would I do that? Some people, believe it or not, are happy with the person that they're with and don't think about anyone else but each other. I know it's a little hard for you to believe but it happens." Jade said.

"Oh…I think I know why it is. It's because of what happened because of the Yule Ball isn't it? You wanted to ask me but I made fun of you? I admit it was a childish thing to do but you have to get over it! We're friends now!" Cormac said.

"I am over it…trust me." Jade said, unable to believe that he hadn't heard a single word from her.

"Listen, I have a lot of things to do. Why don't you look at a few things?" Jade asked.

"Are we going to have lunch?" Cormac asked.

"Not today. I promised Fred I'd eat with him today." Jade said seeing Cormac's lip curl.

"He shouldn't be as important as me. I don't go around, giving my friends black eyes. Does he like you or something?" Cormac asked.

"You know…if I answer that, I'm afraid you wouldn't remember. I'll just go." Jade said, leaving.

"How about tomorrow? Are you free tomorrow?" Cormac asked.

"Sure! Why not? I'll send you an owl." Jade said, quickly running off to see Ginny holding a Pygmy Puff.

"Isn't he a sweet little thing?" Ginny asked, stroking the small ball of purple fur.

"God no, he's a nightmare." Jade said, watching Cormac walk out, winking and grinning at a few girls who blushed.

"But Fred and George said they were harmless little things." Ginny said, nuzzling the Pygmy Puff.

"What? Oh, those! I thought you were talking about Cormac." Jade said.

"You're probably one of the nicest and patient people I've ever met. I haven't seen someone sit still next to McLaggen for over a minute." Ginny said.

"He has his moments. Even though he talks about himself 99.99 percent of the time, he just needs a friend like all of us do." Jade said.

"As long as he isn't my friend." Ginny said.

"Where did Hermione go?" Jade asked seeing Ginny look around.

"She was here a minute ago. Then again, so were Ron and Harry. I suppose they went off in an adventure again." Ginny said.

"And Dean? Where is he?" Jade asked knocking her shoulder against Ginny's.

"He won't come back until next week. By the way, thanks for telling Fred and George everything!" Ginny said.

"Trust me, I didn't tell them anything. Fleur told your Mum who told Ron who told Fred and George." Jade said.

"Oh well, it makes things less awkward now doesn't it?" Ginny asked.

"You know who I haven't heard from all summer?" Jade asked.

"I know…but there's nothing we can do, can we?" Ginny asked.

"I wish I could have at least seen her or have her write a word to me. Anything to know she was all right." Jade said.

"I guess we'll find out when we go back to Hogwarts." Ginny said. Jade felt Fred wrap his arms around her from behind. He buried himself in her neck, smelling deeply.

"Helga Hufflepuff's beard! Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Fred asked, still holding onto Jade.

"I'm going to slap you so hard; you'll be coughing up your gums!" Jade said, trying to shake him off.

"No seriously, why do you smell like that? Ginny did you try to snog my lady here?" Fred asked.

"Not before you spilled your scent to claim her." Ginny said.

"I walked into the storeroom where the Dung Bombs exploded. I have to take go shower; can I have the keys darling?" Jade asked.

"Allow me to run the bath for you." Fred said, kissing her.

"You both are sickening. I'm going home. Will you be over tonight Jade?" Ginny asked.

"Not tonight, it's your turn to stay over at my house." Jade said.

"That's a little rude. You ask Ginny to stay over but you never asked me to stay over. I let you stay over all the time in my flat!" Fred said.

"Fred, I hate your joking! Just give me the keys and let me go! I have to be home in an hour." Jade said, taking the keys from Fred and walking off.

"You know…if you want to make your relationship long lasting with her, I think you should stop annoying her." Ginny said.

"I stopped annoying her ages ago! Ever since that night where she blew up on me for using the Bald-For-Two-Minutes charm, I stopped! It all grew back in two minutes but wow, I've never seen her that upset in all my life." Fred said.

"That's the most horrible thing I've ever heard someone do to their girlfriend. It's an actual mystery why she still forgave you. I would have requested you to snip off both your balls." Ginny said.

"You're disgusting like that, it's not my fault. Anyways, I have to go upstairs for something important. Don't go without saying goodbye, little sister." Fred said, leaving. He left the shop and walked towards the door to the flat that was directly upstairs from his shop. Fred went upstairs and unlocked the door to his flat. He walked in, hearing the water flowing from his bathroom.

"Jade?" Fred called, walking into his room.

"In the bathroom!" Jade said from the bathroom.

"Are you naked?" Fred asked.

"Is George out there?" Jade asked.

"It's just me, don't be too disappointed." Fred said smiling next to the door. He heard her sigh and imagined her shaking her head.

"You're not funny." Jade said.

"I'm sorry love. May I come in?" Fred asked.

"No!" she said firmly, playing around in the water.

"Why not?" Fred asked.

"You're never serious Fred. You keep saying stupid things before you think them through." Jade said.

"How else do you expect me to tell you…I mean, I'm funny like that." He said, closing his eyes tightly. He was waiting for a while to tell her the three hardest words of his life but this wasn't the right time. Telling her through a locked bathroom door wasn't probably the most appropriate way of telling someone he loved that he actually did love them.

"Did you come up here for something?" Jade asked.

"Coincidentally I needed a bath too. I think this is why we're together, its destiny! We both need a bath at the same time and there's a global epidemic with wasted water. It'll be both better for us and the world to share a bath." Fred said.

"That kind of smart talk won't let you in." Jade said. Fred sighed.

"Well I _was_ going to say something important but I was waiting until you opened the door so I could tell you when we were face to face." He said.

"Don't tell me! You're pregnant!" Jade gasped. Fred grinned and knocked his head against the door.

"Close…I love you." he said. He waited, hearing nothing inside.

"What was that?" Jade asked hoarsely.

"I love you." Fred repeated. He heard the water slosh and in a few seconds, the door opened. Jade stood in front of him in a towel, gaping, her short hair dark hair curling around her ears and neck.

"Please tell me this is a joke before I actually believe it." Jade said quickly.

"It's not a joke Jade. I've been in love with you longer than I actually realized…which is the case for everyone for the most part." He said.

"Say it again." Jade said.

"Back by popular demand…'I love you'!" Fred said.

"Seriously Fred." Jade said, looking weary. Fred wrapped his arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Jade Longbottom. More than anyone else. I've never thought about another woman the way I think about you and no one's moved me the way you have. Maybe we're young but I do believe what I have for you is stronger than I can control and it's worth everything to be with you." he said, watching her cry. "Great…the first time I've ever told a woman I love her and she cries! I thought you were supposed to jump on me and have crazy passionate-_whoa_!" Fred said when Jade yanked him inside the bathroom and locked the door.

* * *

"My Mum and Dad are going to kill me if I come home late again." Jade whispered as Fred hugged her tighter.

"Tell them one of Mrs. Weasley's sons is taking really good care of you. How good, it's up to you." he murmured, kissing up her neck. Jade grinned and looked down at Fred seeing him lift his head, touching his nose with hers.

"My parents are going to have a heart attack. I don't think they want me to feel _that_ special." Jade said.

"No kidding. Your parents are older than my grandparents." Fred said. Jade sharply slapped him on his back and pushed him off, gathering her clothes. "I'm _joking_. That was completely inappropriate." Fred said, slipping his legs through his boxers.

"Are you still trying to be funny?" Jade asked, quickly wearing her shirt.

"No! I thought you were going to laugh at that! I didn't mean to be mean. Jade!" Fred said seeing her pick up her bag and turn around.

"I'm a little slow Fred. I had no idea that you wanted me to laugh! Say it again and this time, tell me exactly what part of it should have struck me as hilarious?" Jade asked.

"I'm sorry! I love you!" Fred said. Jade went to open her mouth to yell at him again but softened, feeling herself smile suddenly.

"I love you, I love you, I looooooove youuuuu!" Fred sang softly, swaying from side to side. Jade bent her head, shaking in laughter and Fred walked over to her, gently pulling her towards him. "I'm really sorry. I'll try to think twice before saying anything stupid like that." He said.

"This is your last chance and telling me you love me won't work all the time." Jade said, kissing him.

"Good to know it'll still work _sometime_!" Fred said. They walked out of his room to see Angelina and George on the sofa, naked. Angelina shrieked and picked up a shirt from the floor, trying to cover herself. Jade reddened in embarrassment and looked away.

"Why play coy Angie? This is the third time I've come across you both like this." Fred said, standing there, watching Angelina and George.

"Turn around and stop staring at them!" Jade said, turning Fred.

"Don't you two ever knock?" George asked, quickly wearing his pants.

"Oh!" Fred said, smacking his own head. "I should have realized that knocking on your bedroom door before entering the living room is common courtesy for the two people shagging there, while they have a perfectly good second bedroom right across the hall!" Fred said.

"It's common courtesy to get back at the both of you for being so loud in your rooms." George said.

"What?" Jade asked. George and Angelina nodded. "You need to reposition your bed on another wall because your bed nearly took the wall in my room down!" George said.

"I swear the building moves an inch every time you two shack up." Angelina said.

"Yeah well…you're still naked!" Jade said, flustered. George gave Jade a sly grin and wagged his eyebrows.

"I never pegged you as a growler, Jade." George said. Fred snorted.

"That's not true. I don't growl. You're only making these things up because we caught you _again_." Jade said.

"Angie?" George asked, turning to Angelina who smirked.

"You're a growler and you're a sissy Fred." Angelina said, turning to Fred. He gingerly touched the top part of his hair.

"Try having sex with a woman who keeps trying to encourage premature balding, then we'll find out who's the sissy." Fred said.

"Why don't you shut your mouth and stop offending your girl, mate?" George asked nodding towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" Fred laughed, looking behind him to see that Jade left.

Jade walked out of the building to see Fred apparating in front of her wearing only his boxers. She stopped, looking at him calmly as everyone passed by, giving him odd looks and pointing.

"I lo-" Fred started to say but Jade held up her hand.

"Before you even say the three words I am quickly going to find annoying and eventually hate, you better say something else." Jade warned.

"…I…loathe…you?" Fred said slowly.

"Finally! You said something that makes sense! It explains why you're constantly saying all these fucked up things to me!" Jade said.

"I didn't say that! George started it!" Fred said.

"So it's okay for George to make fun of me for something that's strictly supposed to be between you and I?" Jade asked.

"Jade, if we're being loud-"

"You're absolutely ridiculous and make McLaggen seem mentally healthy!" Jade said, rushing past him.

"I'm trying to make a point!" Fred said, trying to get a hold of her.

"Don't touch me!" Jade yelled.

"Miss, is this pervert bothering you?" a tall burly man asked, walking towards her with a few other men.

"He's been bothering me for a few years now." Jade said, still staring hard at Fred.

"I don't do it on purpose! Jade, you can't be joking!" Fred said.

"No Fred, I'm not like you. I don't treat everything as a joke." Jade said.


	14. Fifth Year: Nicknames

For the last week of summer vacation, Jade finished her school shopping with Ginny and Hermione. On the day of leaving to King's Cross, Jade struggled to close her luggage that had been filled with her new cauldrons and books.

"Knock, knock!" a voice said from the doorway.

"Hey Neville!" Jade said, seeing Neville standing in front of her in a light blue cardigan. "Ready for the new year?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. Haven't got a clue how this year is going to start. As long as no one dies, I guess." Jade said, tapping her luggage with her wand. It gently rose from her floor and floated out of the room and down the stairs.

"How bored have you been? There are flowers and paper birds here everywhere!" he said, unraveling one. "There's something written in here…_The smell of your skin and your hair as you sleep-"_ Jade jumped forward and snatched the note from Neville's hand. "So is it true then? You and Fred?" Neville asked. Jade quickly gathered the rest of the paper doves and put them into her bag, reminding herself to straighten them and put them away in her dormitory tonight.

"Mum and Dad don't know Neville! Ssh!" Jade said. Neville quickly nodded.

"But he's really nice. He always sticks up for me whenever those Slytherins give me a hard time." Neville said seeing Jade smile sadly. "Are you unhappy Jade?" Neville asked.

"It's a little complicated Nev." Jade said.

"Did you both break up?" Neville asked.

"No…I don't know. We haven't been speaking to each other in a week." Jade said.

"You or him? I know he's been trying to get in touch with you through these letters." Neville said, picking up another dove. Jade took it from him and put it in her bag.

"Sometimes you just have to teach the ones you love a lesson." Jade said seeing Neville sigh.

"Hannah's been giving me the cold shoulder too. All summer, Gran's been asking a hundred questions about where I was going and sometimes wouldn't let me out." Neville said.

"You should have told her you were seeing me." Jade said.

"Then she'd want to come. It's not fair you know; I'm sixteen." Neville said. There was a knock on the door and the two teenagers looked up to see Augusta standing at the doorway with her large dark green hat perched on her head.

"Neville go downstairs. I need to share a few words with Jade." Augusta said.

"See you downstairs Jade!" Neville said, getting up and leaving.

"Sorry about my room Aunt Augusta. I've been packing all week…have a seat!" Jade said, collecting another dove from her bed.

"It's all right. I just wanted to speak to you since you're…grown and all. How is your friend Ginny?" Augusta asked.

"Wonderful…couldn't be better." Jade said.

"Tell her I said hello. Are you still speaking with that Greengrass girl?" Augusta asked.

"Not lately." Jade said, cleaning up the floor.

"That's good news. And what about boyfriends?" Augusta asked. Jade dropped her dustpan and looked at Augusta with the blood drained out of her face.

"Boyfriends?" Jade asked.

"Well since you're a young woman now…girls at your age started sorting through suitors to find a husband and settle down with." Augusta said.

"Oh well in that case…I'm in no rush. Every generation takes a longer time to mature I guess." Jade said.

"I met your Uncle when I was 14. You're 15 now, that's when I became pregnant with Frank." Augusta said softly.

"That's really nice Aunt Augusta." Jade said.

"So I've heard that you are good friends with Cormac McLaggen?" Augusta asked.

"He's great!" Jade said, feeling uncomfortable to know where this was leading.

"He's an extremely handsome young man." Augusta said.

"You can say that." Jade said.

"He is polite, intelligent, thoughtful and sensible." Augusta said.

"One could argue, one could argue, one could argue and one could argue." Jade said under her breath.

"What was that?" Augusta asked.

"I said one could not agree more." Jade said.

"His Uncle Tiberus is well known and liked at the Ministry. Have you ever thought of considering the idea of having this boy court you?" Augusta asked.

"Jade! I think I lost Trevor again!" Neville yelped from downstairs.

"I'm coming to help! Sorry Aunt Augusta!" Jade said, running out of her room with her bag.

When Jade and Neville's family reached Platform 9 ¾, they had started to say their goodbyes. Jade tried avoiding Augusta as much as she could, quickly hugging and kissing her goodbye so she wouldn't engage her in another conversation about a potential marriage with Cormac.

"I'm so sorry I've forgotten your bag! Your wand was in it too!" Enid said.

"It's all right Mum, you can just owl them to me! Don't forget that! Dad! Be sure to remind her!" Jade said, seeing her father look at her, puzzled.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Are you feeling all right Dad?" Jade asked, touching her father's arm.

"I'm not sure I had breakfast this morning." Algie said. Jade looked at Enid who giggled.

"Algie and his never ending stomach. You have a wonderful year Jade and please write every night. I'll owl you your things by tomorrow morning." Enid said.

"Thanks Mum. Bye Aunt Augusta." Jade said, starting to leave with Neville.

"Wait now! Hold on for a minute! There goes Tiberus and his wonderful nephew Cormac!" Augusta said, pointing towards Tiberus who was rather tall and dark haired man wearing a dark green velvet robe. Cormac was walking next to him, two inches shorter than his uncle.

"Augusta." Tiberus nodded. He looked over to Neville and shook his hand. "How are you, young man?" Tiberus asked. Neville squeaked out an answer and Tiberus acknowledged Jade, Enid and Algie.

"It's good to finally see you Miss Longbottom. Your Aunt speaks highly of you and you seem to be a wonderful friend to my nephew here." Tiberus said seeing Cormac smiling at her.

"Pookie and I-sorry, _Jade_ and I couldn't wait to get this year started! I mean, she's been working at that joke of a joke shop with those horrid red haired twins. I think one of them fan-"

"Constantly working throughout the entire summer and making sure I started preparing for my O.W.L's which by the way Cormac performed wonderfully!" Jade said quickly.

"All thanks to Pookie." Cormac said, sending a charming smile towards Enid who looked won over. Jade wanted nothing more than to punch Cormac in the face.

"Hopefully my nephew here can return the favor! You'll be taking your O.W.L.s this year, yes?" Tiberus asked, clapping Cormac's back.

"Yes sir." Jade said.

"You don't need to worry about anything Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, I will take care of Pookie like your own son. It is my obligation as your son to take care of your daughter since she is such a good friend of mine." Cormac said, reaching over to hold Enid's hand.

"What's 'Pookie' and why does he keep calling you that?" Neville breathed behind Jade.

"I don't know…he's got an illness or something." Jade said through her teeth.

"Well Jade, I must say I am very disappointed!" Enid said, staring at Cormac.

"Why is that Mum?" Jade asked.

"You've never told me that you were friends with such a sweet boy!" Enid said. Algie grunted and put an arm around Jade.

"Naughty Pookie!" Cormac said, wagging his finger at Jade and laughing with Enid and Augusta.

"Well I wish we could talk about this but the train's ready to leave. It's good to see you sir." Jade said, shaking Tiberus's hand. Tiberus nodded and Jade quickly hugged her parents goodbye. "Take care everyone! Come along Neville!" Jade said, dragging him off by his sleeve.

"Keep a watchful eye on my niece and grandson, will you Cormac?" Augusta asked Cormac.

"Don't ever open this door! And if he asks where I am, tell him I jumped off the train and killed myself!" Jade said, sitting down. Neville looked worried and stood in front of the door.

"Maybe you should tell Gran about Fred! Maybe then she'll stop trying to match you with him." Neville said.

"I can't tell Aunt Augusta about Fred." Jade said.

"Why not?" Neville asked.

"The same reason why you won't tell her about Hannah." Jade said, seeing the door open. "I'm sorry! Compartment's-"

"Pookie! You just left me all alone at the station!" Cormac said, walking in.

"What was that all about?" Jade asked, standing up.

"What was what?" Cormac asked innocently.

"You acting all sweet, trying to be charming and nearly telling them about Fred!" Jade said.

"Who's Fred?" Cormac asked. Jade stared at Cormac, her eyes blazing in anger.

"Maybe you should go." Neville suggested from the corner.

"Oh! Wred Feasley? Or is it the other way around? The joke who owns a joke shop? What about him? I didn't say anything about him! I only mentioned that you worked in his joke shop! I thought your parents knew about that." Cormac said.

"Yes they knew but they don't know that…forget it. Can I be left alone today? My head is starting to hurt." Jade said.

"Pookie you look upset! Tell me what's wrong! Tell your best friend Cormie what's-"

"_STOP MAKING UP NICKNAMES! I HATE POOKIE_!" Jade yelled.

"But-"

"Get out!" Jade yelled. She pushed Cormac out of the door and Neville ran out, seeing her close the compartment door.

"Pookie!" Cormac yelled, knocking on the door.

"Let me guess! Jade's in there?" Ginny asked. Cormac and Neville turned around.

"You're her friend! Tell her to open the door!" Cormac said.

"Actually Professor Slughorn's looking for you. You've gotten the owl about the meeting right?" Ginny asked.

"I did but Pookie's mad at me." Cormac said.

"That's nothing new. Why don't you go away so I can talk to her?" Ginny asked, knocking on the door.

"I'm not going away! She's my best friend!" Cormac said.

"Am I going to take you out by force or should I call my brothers?" Ginny asked.

"This is harassment!" Cormac said. They heard a short laugh from inside the compartment. Ginny nodded towards the door.

"You hear that? She's going insane because of you. By the way, there are the most gorgeous group of seventh years that were saying how handsome and sexy you were." Ginny said seeing Cormac's eyes light up.

"Really? Where?" he asked, looking around.

"The compartment all the way at the end to the right." Ginny said.

"Tell Pookie I'll be back…you'll calm her down right? I mean, I think you might need me since…you know, I'm the better friend and she's like…you know!" he whispered.

"No…I don't know." Ginny said slowly. Cormac sent a nervous glance towards the door and leaned closer towards Ginny.

"She's in love with me!" he whispered. Ginny's lips twitched and she nearly exploded in laughter.

"Hmm, right, of course." She said.

"She keeps talking about this Fred character, your brother obviously and I think you should tell him to leave her alone." Cormac said seeing Ginny nod.

"You know, I absolutely agree. He's complicating everything isn't he?" Ginny asked. The door opened and Jade pulled Ginny in, closing the door shut again.

"I can _feel_ your smirk from the other side of this door!" Jade said.

"But the funny thing is that he doesn't! Good grief, what did you do to make this poor thing run after you like a faithful lap dog?" Ginny asked. Jade told her about the exchange in the station just before they had boarded the train. Ginny burst out laughing and Jade sat there, watching her for a few minutes before Ginny could recover and apologize.

"You look like you were holding back." Jade said seeing Ginny grin.

"I'll just get to Hogwarts, lock myself in the bathroom and laugh until I piss myself. No need to make such a mess in the train." Ginny said.

"I always thought you were so different from your brother but now I see why you're Fred's sister." Jade said.

"Jade! Fred told me everything that happened!" Ginny said, taking Jade's hand.

"Good." Jade said.

"You should have seen his face when he walked in and started telling me what happened. He looked so miserable." Ginny said.

"Gin, I love your brother-"

"You love him?" Ginny asked.

"Didn't he tell you?" Jade asked.

"Tell me what? I only know that George and Angelina started to tease you about the things you and Fred do…you know…and you were rightfully upset and left." Ginny said.

"Fred told me he loved me for the very first time." Jade said seeing Ginny look pleasantly surprised.

"That's so sweet of him! I never thought he was capable of feeling or saying something like that in his life!" Ginny said seeing Jade nod.

"I was taking a bath at the time and he was outside and told me through the door. We actually spent a few of the best hours of my life in his room until we walked out, into the living room. You know I love George but sometimes those two can become so comfortable with teasing someone. It just wasn't romantic after that and I really didn't want that day to go wrong in any way." Jade said.

"I didn't know that Jade, I really didn't. I would be upset too if that happened to me and you're right; Fred and George really do get too comfortable with the teasing. If you want, I'll speak to him-"

"It won't be necessary. I'll send him a letter tonight." Jade said seeing Ginny smile. "But enough about my sob stories, what about you? You seem so much happier with Dean." Jade said.

"Oh Jade, I really wish I can tell you now but Professor Slughorn has a small meeting and I've been invited." Ginny said.

"Neville told me about that but go ahead. I'll see you at Hogwarts and if your meeting ends earlier, you'll know where I am." Jade said, seeing Ginny nod.

Ginny left the compartment and Jade sat back, trying to relax in her seat. She took out a few pages of parchment and a quill to write Fred a letter. The door opened and Jade looked up to see Astoria quickly walk in, shutting the door behind her. She looked thinner and her hair was a short braided mess.

"I'm not here." She said, hiding behind the cloak that Cormac hung.

The door opened and Jade looked at Pansy Parkinson who stepped in.

"Where is she?" she immediately asked.

"Who?" Jade asked.

"I know you saw her, Longbottom! Tell me where she is." Pansy said, looking around.

"Do you see anyone around here yourself Parkinson? You can leave me alone now." Jade said. Pansy snatched the parchment from Jade's hand and started reading it.

"What is this? Love letter for your weasel boyfriend? 'I miss you and love you terribly'." Pansy read, laughing. Jade calmly sat there, watching Pansy ball the letter up and throw it to the ground. "Have a nice year Longbottom." She said, leaving the compartment. When the door shut, Astoria removed the cloak to see Jade unraveling the letter she had been writing to Fred.

"I'm really sorry you have to deal with that cow." Astoria said.

"It's okay." Jade said, still examining the paper. Astoria stood there, watching Jade smooth out the wrinkled parchment, unwilling to look up.

"So how was your summer?" Astoria asked, sitting down in front of Jade.

"It was good. I'm sorry; did you want something from me?" Jade asked looking up.

"I can't ask you about your summer?" Astoria asked.

"I don't know. Can you? Seeing as you haven't asked how I was doing for almost a year." Jade said.

"Look at you doing all the talking for yourself." Astoria said, looking amused.

"What do you want from me, Ass? Do you want me to tell you how wrong you were about Fred?" Jade asked.

"Look Jade, I didn't come here to fight with you." Astoria said quietly, growing pale as her nose and the rims of her eyes started to redden.

"Then what? What made you remember me all of a sudden? Did the boyfriend turn to the dark side?" Jade asked.

"Oh god…" Astoria breathed, placing her hand over her chest. Tears immediately sprang to her eyes and Jade felt unsettled, seeing Astoria sob and get up.

"Ass, are you okay?" Jade started to say but Astoria ripped out of the compartment and ran off. Jade got up and ran out of the compartment to see that Astoria was nowhere to be found.

After the train ride, Jade kept a close eye on Astoria, watching her sit around the terrifying group of Slytherins she always loathed. She kept looking at Malfoy, trying to win his affection. From what Jade saw last year, his attention and enthusiasm for her plummeted and he seemed more interested in what Dumbledore had to say than what Astoria was trying to tell him. Somehow looking at what their relationship was turning out to be, Jade was more thankful she had someone like Fred and knew that she had been taking him for granted. She'd rather live through Fred's annoying habits than spend a minute with someone as heartless as Malfoy.

_Dear Fred, _

_It's been a week since we last spoke and I just wanted to let you know that I've finally reached Hogwarts. It's a brand new year for me with O.W.L's to focus on but a few less people to spend it with; one of them being you. I miss you Fred, I really do. I wish you were with me in the compartment. I wish you were with me during the carriage ride. I wish you were with me during dinner. I just wish you were here every single day like you used to. I also wish I wouldn't get as mad as I am every time we're together. I'm a screw up aren't I? But how lucky am I to be with someone as funny, handsome and loving as I am unfunny, odd looking and unlikable as me? I'm very sorry about how I reacted the other day and even sorrier for never returning your owls. Each message was sweeter than the next one and they went unanswered because of the unfathomable git that I am. Please forgive me? Will telling you that I love you too do the trick? In that case, I love you. More than anyone else. More than Viktor Krum, himself! And you know how serious I am about him don't you? I have more posters of him in my room than the number of times you and George collected detention. Please write back, I miss you and love you terribly. _

_ Yours only, _

_ Jade. _

Jade watched her owl fly off and disappear into the dark sky. She crept into bed and looked at Ginny who had been lying on her bed, watching Jade.

"Night love." Jade said, switching off the lights.

"Night." Ginny yawned.


	15. Fifth Year: Baby It's Cold Outside

Jade waited the next few days for a response from Fred. When he wouldn't answer, she turned to Ginny who was reading her own letter from him.

"Is he ignoring me?" Jade asked seeing Ginny frown.

"He isn't ignoring you; he's just scared of saying something you'll probably get mad at." Ginny said.

"He never said that!" Jade said. Ginny pushed the letter towards Jade.

"He writes: _'I hope Jade doesn't think I'm ignoring her. I just don't know what to say without making her get mad! What should I write? If I joke around, I know I'll offend her, if I try to be romantic, she'll think I'm full of shit and if I sound neutral, she'll think I don't care.'_" Ginny read.

"That's not true! I'm not a complicated person at all! He only needs to stop making fun of my parents and the way I sound during sex!" Jade said out loud. Everyone around the breakfast table quieted and looked at Jade who slowly moved her eyes towards them. Hermione walked towards them and sat down, looking frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked as Hermione flipped her potions book.

"Nothing." Hermione muttered, looking over the pages. Jade and Ginny exchanged strange looks and shrugged. "It doesn't make sense how this is all true! It's not even fair!" Hermione mumbled to herself. Jade looked up to see Harry staring at Ginny. She had been catching him looking at her ever since school started and wondered what he was thinking about. He had been a lot quieter after Sirius's death and she hardly put in a few words with him ever since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries.

"Hello sweetheart." Dean said, kissing Ginny's cheek. Ginny smiled and turned towards Dean, chatting about her classes. It was as if someone stuck a pile of rotten garbage under Harry's nose when he saw Dean.

"Pookie! I mean, Janie!" Cormac said, walking towards Jade.

"What-" Jade stopped when Cormac hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Did you miss me?" Cormac asked, still hugging her.

"Terribly, now go away." Jade said, trying to wrestle away from him. Cormac laughed and pushed Ginny aside, making room for himself next to Jade.

"You're such a funny doll. Listen, Pookie, we need to talk." Cormac said.

"You can't say excuse me?" Ginny asked.

"Friendship never needs an excuse." Cormac said.

"You're so full of shit, since when were we friends?" Ginny asked.

"Excuse me; I have to go find a tower to leap off of." Jade said, taking her books and running off.

"No, I'm not friends with you. You're a horrible little devil." Cormac said.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, getting up.

"Dean sit down!" Ginny ordered as Cormac nodded.

"I mean, you're pretty and all but you're not as nice as Pookie. Pookie's so beautiful on the inside. You need to learn how to work on that." Cormac said.

"I'm trying my hardest, you have no idea." Ginny said dryly.

"Pookie! Don't leave without me!" Cormac called, running after her. "Slow down Pookie! We need to talk!" Cormac said.

"What do you want? I'm a little busy here!" Jade said, still walking to class.

"Let me walk you, silly girl!" he said, catching up to her.

"Cormac, don't you have any other friends? Any male friends to talk to?" Jade asked, turning around.

"Of course I do…but I like talking to you!" Cormac said softly.

"Oh please don't start-"

"Why do I need anyone else when I have you? Every time I feel down, I close my eyes, think of what makes me happy and all the memories of us, the both of us come to my mind. Then I open my eyes and I find the biggest smile on my face and think, my Pookie makes me so happy, I wish there could be something I can do to make her happy too." Cormac said.

"Cormac…that's…it's so depressingly sweet." Jade said, feeling guilty. She put an arm around him and put her head on his shoulder, hugging him gently. He put an arm around her and laid his head on hers as they slowly walked to class. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Jade asked.

"Well first of all, my Uncle Tiberus owled me to invite you to Christmas dinner in Bali." Cormac said.

"Bali? Where is that?" Jade asked, letting go of him.

"Indonesia. It's beautiful, I've been there. It's spiritually fascinating and we'll visit temples that have been there for hundreds of years and oh…the green hills and the warm waters would be so perfect for a Christmas vacation." Cormac said.

"I don't know Cormac. I usually spend Christmas with my family and-"

"Your mother and father are also coming! Don't worry about that." Cormac said, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"I also spend Christmas at the Burrow too. With the Weasley's." Jade said.

"Why would you want to spend Christmas there? Oh, that redhead of course. Then just tell her that you'll be doing something different! When will you ever get to spend Christmas in Bali? You go to that pile of shambles all the time but I'm your friend too." Cormac said.

"How about I think about it and let you know?" Jade asked.

"Fair enough! It's a good thing we're _just friends_, Pookie. So many girls would be so jealous of you spending Christmas vacation at an exotic place with me." Cormac said, stretching himself out, expanding his chest and making himself look taller.

"I'll try not to tell anyone. Bye Cormac!" Jade said, going to walk into the Potions room.

"Hang on a minute! Aren't you forgetting something?" Cormac asked with his hands on his hips.

"What?" Jade asked. A sly grin appeared on Cormac's face and he stretched out his arms to invite her for a hug.

"Come give Cormie a nice big hug!" he said.

"That's not really necessary." Jade started to say but Cormac engulfed her in a hug.

"You smell like cherry blossoms." He breathed.

"Um…" Jade said, trying to pull him off. She saw Ron appear and he stopped, watching them curiously.

"Can you guess what I smell like?" he asked, still holding her tightly.

"Cormac, let me go! I'm late for class!" Jade said pushing him.

"Okay then, you can tell me another time! Bye Pookie!" Cormac said, waving his fingers. He turned and left, leaving Ron and Jade standing outside the Potions room alone.

"Ginny forgot her book." Ron said slowly, handing the book over to Jade.

"Cormac's just a friend. Please don't tell Fred about this." Jade said seeing Ron nod.

"Of course not." he said.

"I mean it Ron." Jade said.

"I know! I won't tell him!" Ron said.

"Okay then…bye." Jade said, walking into the room.

Weeks passed and Jade found herself becoming isolated once again from Ginny's attention gravitating towards Dean. Hermione and Ron had enough tension growing between them and Harry grew obsessed with a Potions book, isolating himself from his best friends and everyone else. Jade had a chat with Harry after the disastrous Quidditch tryouts where Cormac nearly tore him into pieces after not being chosen. As much as Jade thought Cormac was annoying and destructive for Gryffindor's team, a very tiny part of her didn't think it was fair for Hermione to confound Mclaggen in favor of Ron.

"Sorry Pookie, I can't go to Hogsmeade with you because of my date. She's incredibly gorgeous isn't she?" Cormac asked, nodding towards a nice but equally air headed Hufflepuff sixth year. She had long brown hair and brown doe eyes.

"Do you want to join us, little girl?" she asked.

"Little girl?" Jade asked.

"Oh how cute is that?" Cormac asked.

"Excuse me?" Jade asked.

"Pookie's not a little girl, Annette. She'll be sixteen like the rest of us in a few short months, isn't that right Pookie?" he asked.

"Is your name really Pookie? It sounds like a pet's name." Annette said.

"It _is_ a-forget it. Have a nice date." Jade said, walking away.

"One second!" Cormac whispered, holding up a finger for Annette who smiled. He ran after Jade and caught her arm. "Pookie, are you mad?" Cormac asked.

"Annoyed. Which shouldn't surprise anyone. What?" Jade asked.

"If it really upsets you, I can tell her to bugger off." Cormac said.

"I'm not upset. I'm not, believe me." Jade said but Cormac pulled her towards his carriage.

"I'll tell her off for calling you a little girl! Don't worry; I didn't like her that much anyways. No one patronizes my best friend and gets away with it!" Cormac said.

"Cormac! I said it's all right! I don't care what she said!" Jade said, pulling against him.

"We both are going to have a wonderful time in Hogsmeade together! Just you and I. Let me just-"

"There you are!" Harry appeared from a line of carriages.

"Harry?" Jade asked feeling Cormac let go of her. Harry hugged her tightly and patted her shoulder.

"I've been looking everywhere for you! Ready to explore Dogweed and Deathcap?" Harry asked. Jade looked confused and Harry smiled, continuing to pat her shoulder.

"Dogweed and Deathcap?" Cormac asked.

"Toad…stools. TOADSTOOLS! Brilliant! Yes! Harry and I will be in a pool of toadstools. Good riddance!" Jade said, feeling an enormous amount of gratitude towards Harry.

"Why toadstools? How come I wasn't told about this?" Cormac asked.

"Herbology assignment. Professor Sprout and her toadstools. You're allergic to them aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes but you and Pookie aren't even in the same class or year!" Cormac said.

"Harry and I were in detention for Professor Sprout and she told us to help Dogdeath and Weedcat-"

"Dogweed and Deathcap." Harry interjected.

"_That_…and to perform community service to the surplus amount of toadstools being supplied." Jade said.

"Why don't you ask that fat cousin of hers? Isn't he good for that?" Cormac asked.

"He's on a date with Hannah and mind your manners." Jade said seeing Cormac redden.

"Well the carriages are about to leave so…shall we?" Harry asked Jade.

"Of course. Bye Cormac! Have fun!" Jade said, leaving. Harry pulled her towards a carriage and they hopped inside, closing it. "Harry Potter, you're a miracle maker!" Jade said, hugging him tightly.

"I saw a woman in distress and I knew I had to do something." He said. Jade grinned and took off her gloves and cloak.

"Thank you so much! As much as I think Cormac can be a wonderful friend at times, he can be so overwhelming to deal with." Jade sighed, falling back on her seat.

"He seems to care about you a lot. A little too much actually. Is he…" Harry trailed off seeing Jade look confused.

"Is he what? Gay? He's actually a homophobic metro sexual narcissist." Jade said.

"Well obviously. I meant is he interested in you?" Harry asked.

"Interested in me? Are you high, Harry? He would remind me of how plain faced and un-dateable I am. He constantly compares me to every single pretty girl he sees and tells me how we'll always be just friends. Breaks my little heart you see." Jade said, faking a sob.

"That's such an obnoxious thing of him to do. You're dating Fred and you're probably one of the prettiest girls in the school." Harry said.

"That means a lot to me Harry thanks…but I think I'm okay with Cormac believing otherwise. I would love to play his ugly friend any day." Jade said.

"Does Fred know about how close Cormac is with you?" Harry asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"I only told Fred about Cormac's harassment here and there. He just doesn't know how worse it's gotten." Jade said.

They spent a few minutes, asking each other about school and Harry danced around the subject of his newfound love for a book that Hermione had been complaining about. Harry spoke about Malfoy, confiding in her and making her swear not to tell anyone else about his suspicions. Jade listened intently, fearful that whatever happened in the compartment with her and Astoria might have related to Malfoy's plans for this year.

"How about Astoria?" Harry asked as they got out of the carriage. He turned around to see Jade sigh and put on her gloves.

"To be honest Harry and I haven't even told Ginny but Astoria came to into my compartment on the ride back to Hogwarts the very first day. I think she wanted to say something to me about something that was bothering her but I was too pigheaded about myself and yelled at her for coming back to speak to me after almost a year of ignoring me." Jade said.

"I understand how you must have felt." Harry said. He looked at Jade, seeing her tear up, feeling immensely guilty for her treatment towards her former friend.

"She came in for my help and I turned her away, making fun of her for something she was concerned about." Jade cried. Harry put an arm around her and Jade sobbed into his shoulder, feeling him trying to console her.

"You didn't know it at the time. It wasn't your fault." Harry said.

"She would have never turned me down regardless of whether or not we were speaking to each other." Jade said.

"It doesn't matter what she would have done. We both and Astoria know that you never meant to harm her. And that's the only thing that matters." Harry said. Jade pulled back, wiping her face. "Don't be too hard on yourself. She's the one who wanted to date Malfoy." Harry said.

"Ough…that pig. He's making her miserable and she's too in love with him to let him go. I don't blame her though. It's too hard to see things straight when we love someone." Jade said. They walked towards Honeydukes and spoke about Fred.

"Heard he pissed you off?" Harry asked seeing Jade smirk and nibble on a powdered red jelly.

"When does he never? Ew, this tastes like cough syrup." Jade said, handing it to Harry who sniffed it.

"The twins are fantastic, maybe when the joke's not on you of course." Harry said.

"When have you ever been a target of their jokes?" Jade asked.

"Mostly never…but they're just boys having fun, right?" Harry asked.

"And Ginny?" Jade asked, watching him pop a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Ginny…Ginny?" Harry asked quickly. He saw her raise an eyebrow. "What?" he asked quickly.

"What? You didn't think anyone noticed?" Jade asked.

"I wish I had an idea of what we were talking about." Harry said.

"Ginny? You like her, don't you?" Jade asked.

"That's ridiculous, Jade." Harry said.

"No one knows except for me, you know. I haven't even mentioned it to Ginny." Jade said. Harry gave Jade a long look, his cheeks burning from embarrassment.

"How long?" Harry asked.

"It first itched at my curiosity during the first or second day of school. Then you were repeatedly staring at her, smiling and looking a little head clogged every time you saw her. I think it's cute." Jade said.

"I don't believe that you haven't told her yet. I mean…it can just mean that whatever I'm feeling is brotherly. It can be completely innocent." Harry said.

"Or you can be in love with her like a normal being. It's okay Harry, I won't tell anyone. Your secret dies with me." Jade said.

"And your boyfriend? What about him?" Harry asked.

"Fred has a big mouth and an even bigger mouthed twin brother." Jade said.

"And the biggest mouth of them all; my best friend Ron." Harry said.

"Does he really?" Jade asked.

"Ron doesn't have the ability to keep secrets at all. Sometimes he'll just forget it was even a secret and blurt it out." Harry said.

"So telling him about Ginny is absolutely out of the question, right?" Jade asked seeing Harry snort.

"Forget about him keeping secrets. He's her brother and he won't think twice about knocking a fat one to my face." Harry said, checking his watch.

"Do you have to go?" Jade asked seeing Harry frown.

"I have to meet Ron and Hermione around Zonko's." Harry said.

"Have fun then! I'm going to enjoy my coconut ice and nougat!" Jade said.

"Why don't you come with us?" Harry asked seeing Jade shake her head.

"Trust me, I'm fine. I need to explore this village a little more since I rarely come here." Jade said as Harry wrapped his scarf around his face.

"Good luck. The weather is unforgiving." He said.

After Harry left, Jade paid for her sweets and tried walking through the small and beautiful snow covered village. Within a few minutes and the wind picking up speed, Jade ran towards Dervish and Banges. She opened the door and was met with a man ramming into her. Jade fell hard on her bum, spilling her bag of nougat. She looked up, open mouthed at Fred who looked equally surprised to see her.

"My nougat!" Jade yelled at him.

"Gesundheit! What are you doing here?" Fred asked, still standing over her. Jade gestured around.

"I felt like taking a fall in Hogsmeade." Jade said. Fred smiled and bent down to scoop Jade up to her feet.

"You never go out to Hogsmeade. Are you on a date with someone else?" Fred asked looking around.

"Do you see anyone else?" Jade asked. Fred looked behind her shoulder.

"I dunno, that bloke over there with a pipe looks a little shady." Fred said. Jade turned around to see a very old man trying to smoke his pipe as he stood against his cane. She turned towards Fred and started hitting him with her bag of pink coconut ice.

"You-never-responded-back-to-my-letter!" Jade said through her teeth.

"Ow! Ow! I didn't know what to say!" Fred said.

"Of course you didn't!" Jade said, whacking him again. "But you had so much to say about my bedroom habits!"

_Whack_.

"I was so worried because I never heard anything back!"

_Whack_.

"I was trying to say sorry!"

_Whack_. "

You could have at least had the decency to say it was okay, or not!"

_Whack. _

Jade sighed and looked at Fred who stood there with flakes of pink coconut covering his head and his clothing.

"Will you say something or should I beat something out of you?" Jade asked, seeing him open his mouth. "And by the way, if you _ever_ make jokes about me seeing old men, I'll kick you in the arse so hard, you'll be shitting out my leg after a few years, is that understood?" Jade asked. Fred's eyes widened.

"Yes Madam!" Fred stuttered out.

"I told you I missed you and I loved you. I said _I LOVE YOU_! What did you do? You never sent me a response! You still would have kept your owl warm and your ink bottle full if I didn't see you here. Shut up! Not when I'm talking!" Jade snapped when Fred tried to speak again.

Fred was terrified but enjoyed it just as much, seeing her screaming at him and occasionally hitting him with her bag of pink coconut flakes that had been fluttering everywhere, every time she would hit him with it. He stood there and couldn't help but smile when time started slowing down. As annoying as it was, a man who was truly in love with another woman wouldn't mind standing in front of her as her eyebrows grew close, her nose wrinkled, teeth baring and lips curling as she cursed the daylights out of him. He didn't hear any words, just her shaking her head, her arms expressive, her brown eyes blazing and her nose red from the cold. Her expression slowly turned into annoyed curiosity and her lips read an equally slow '_hello_'.

Her hand came up to his face and within a snap, Fred was thrown back into his reality again.

"Are you all right? You're smiling." Jade said. Without a word, Fred took a step forward, grabbed and pulled Jade against him. Before she could say anything else, Fred kissed her. Jade smiled, wrapping her arms tightly around Fred's neck. Students and villagers walked by, thinking that only crazy people would snog each other in freezing temperatures like this.

"Feeling better?" Fred asked.

"No. I ran out of candy." Jade said.


	16. Fifth Year: Shrieking Shack Surprise

**Last update for tonight! **

* * *

"Knock it off you two! I know this is a romantic place for couples but there's a limit to some public display of affection!" Madame Puddifoot said as she set down Fred and Jade's plates.

"For the umpteenth time! She's no one to me! You know you're the only one for me, gorgeous." Fred said, winking at Madame Puddifoot who rolled her eyes and snapped the back of his head with a hand towel.

"Cheeky little devil! How do you even put up with that fast mouth of his?" Madame Puddifoot asked.

"Probably a love potion." Jade smiled, scratching the back of Fred's head.

"Just say yes and I'll slip you one too." Fred said.

"Aren't you a gentleman? I'm sorry darling but I've got 40 more years on you. I've also got another version of you sitting at home and I've promised him everything till death do us part." Madame Puddifoot said.

"Like I said before, if you ever change your mind, I'll be waiting!" Fred said. Madame Puddifoot blew Fred and Jade a kiss and left.

"Aren't you a popular one with the ladies?" Jade asked, picking up her sandwich.

"You should see me at retirement homes. I'm such a catch!" Fred said, redirecting her hand to eat her sandwich.

"I can see why we're madly in love." Jade said seeing him grin after taking a large bite.

"THI I DELICIOU! You should try it!" Fred said chewing and swallowing.

"Thanks! I'll try to salvage of what's left of it." Jade said, taking it away from him.

"I'm also sorry for never responding back and asking how school was going for you." Fred said seeing Jade give him a dismissive wave.

"I'm just glad you're here now. You have no idea how much I hate that you're not there." Jade said.

"Ditto. I'm about to violate a few Hogwarts rules and take a broom ride to the Astronomy Tower to see you." Fred said wagging his eyebrows.

"Don't you dare! We both would be in a shit load of trouble. Stop smiling Fred, I better not have you hovering around my dormitory window tonight or any other night!" Jade warned.

* * *

"And then there was a bug. A really big bug. A hairy looking beetle…or was it a cockroach? But it was like…staring at me. And then I killed it." Annette told Cormac who rolled his eyes.

He had been so bored of Annette, not to mention having the urge to kill her after she made Jade angry. Where was she anyways? What was the name of the Herbology shop again? Dogma and…no, that couldn't be it. Deathly and…nope, not that either. Cormac's eye caught an unusual pair sitting at a table in Madame Puddifoot's tea shop. He stopped, seeing Jade running her hand through Fred's hair and kissing his chin. Seeing Fred grin made Cormac want to barge into the tea shop and beat him with a boiling tea kettle. Wait…hang on; was she making him jealous? Yes, there was absolutely no doubt that Jade was trying to make Cormac insanely jealous because she was insanely in love with him. _'But of course I have class! I'm a gentleman after all! I'll just make her jealous in return.'_ Cormac thought to himself. But why? He didn't pay attention to the question too deeply and grabbed Annette's hand, taking her into Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"Do you want to have a small rendezvous in the Shrieking Shack before heading back to Hogwarts?" Fred murmured in Jade's ear.

"It's illegal to trespass, love. We can't do that." Jade said.

"It's been a few weeks Jade." Fred groaned. Jade shook her head and looked up to see Cormac walking inside with Annette by his side.

"Pookie!" Cormac sang, waving his hand around.

"Oh shit." Jade said, whipping her head around.

"What's that annoying sound? Did you hear that?" Fred asked, looking around.

"I can see it too." Jade said seeing Cormac walking towards them. Fred turned around as Cormac stopped in front of him.

"Well if it isn't you again." Cormac said looking at Fred who turned back around shaking his head.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked, looking at Annette who only smiled.

"We wanted tea! We could absolutely join you!" Cormac said, pulling up a chair for himself. He squeezed himself between Fred and Jade.

"Did we ask you to join us?" Fred asked, scooting backwards.

"You don't have to! So what were you having Pookie? Shall I call Madame Whose-its?" Cormac asked, signaling to Madame Puddifoot. Jade looked at Fred who mouthed 'let's go' and jerked his thumb towards the door.

"Actually we were about to leave." Jade said, starting to get up but Cormac grabbed her hand.

"No! You can't leave us! That would be just rude!" Cormac said. Fred clicked his teeth.

"I told her to polish up on her manners. Bad Jade! Don't worry McLaggen, I'll have her spanked and straightened before going back to Hogwarts. Come here you naughty little girl." Fred said, taking Jade's cloak and wrapping it around her. He took her hand and wheeled her out of the shop. Before leaving he turned to Madame Puddifoot.

"Hey gorgeous! Make sure to put the bill on the handsome blonde one! See you soon!" he said with a small wave. Jade saw Cormac trying to get out of his seat and started running off with Fred. "The Shrieking Shack's up just ahead!" Fred said.

"Fred no!" Jade said.

"But it's been weeks! And I still think McLaggen's trying to call us back." Fred said, looking behind his shoulder to see McLaggen jogging through a group of people to catch up. "Your call Jade. It's either the Shrieking Shack or you spend the rest of the afternoon with McLaggen without me." Fred said. Jade looked at the Shrieking Shack and back at McLaggen who screamed out 'Pookie'.

"Fred Weasley if we get caught and I get expelled-"

"You'll have my balls on a plate medium rare with a snip of parsley delicately placed right on it…yes! I will absolutely respect your wishes and will promise not to get you caught and expelled as I maul you inside the Shrieking Shack." Fred said, pulling her towards the building.

Astoria felt sick to her stomach. She walked alone through the cold, unable to stay in a warm shop for too long. Everywhere she turned, she saw happy couples, happy girls that knew that their boyfriends weren't working for Voldemort. Their innocence made her experience a newer threshold of grief which she knew she couldn't bear any longer. Today however, Draco was going to do something stupid and extremely dangerous. She heard something about a necklace being sent to Dumbledore but how and with whom, Astoria didn't know. She tried desperately to make Draco see reason but he never listened. She knew he loved her but not quite as much as he loved his parents. Seeing a dramatic change in his appearance and attitude, nothing changed for the better. Things became much more miserable. She left behind two of her closest friends for a man that promised her a wonderful and loving life. There was no one now, not even her sister who started turning a blind eye on Astoria's suffering. It wasn't because she was a supporter of Voldemort; it was because of Astoria's choice in leaving a good life with her friends for a much darker one filled with pain.

Astoria saw Fred and Jade run out of Madame Puddifoot's with Cormac yelling after them. For a few seconds, she had forgotten what was bothering her and giggled at the look on Jade's face the entire year every time McLaggen would scream that ridiculous name at her.

"Pookie!" Cormac yelled.

"Shut up you!" Astoria whispered, waving her wand to watch Cormac shriek as he flew back, crashing into a few garbage bins. She looked back towards Jade and Fred who ran towards the Shrieking Shack. Astoria followed them with her hood up. They disappeared into the shack and Astoria slowly made her way in the snow. After a few minutes, she made her way to the shack and opened the door to hear creaking and moaning in the other room. She quickly saw Fred and Jade clasped tightly together, standing against a wall. They were moving up and down, breathing heavily, unnoticing that Astoria quickly ran back out, extremely embarrassed.

"Fred-" Jade breathed but stopped when she heard a door close shut. Fred tried kissing Jade but Jade put her hand over his lips. "Ssh. Did you hear that?" Jade whispered.

"Hear what? It's nothing!" Fred said, moving against Jade again.

"No, I think I heard something!" Jade said, stopping Fred again.

"Excuse you but I'm in the middle of something, here!" Fred said. Jade unwrapped her legs from his waist and pulled her cloak around her, quickly walking towards the door. She stepped out, seeing a hooded figure, running out of the empty field and back into the village.

"Holy shit! Fuck me, mother of all _twats_!" Jade yelped, quickly putting her clothes back on.

"What the hell is going on?" Fred asked, covering his front with Jade's hat.

"I definitely knew I heard the door close. Someone walked in on us and they're running back to the village to tell…I don't know; the fucking Prime Minister maybe!" Jade said, pulling her boots on. She grabbed her hat from Fred and pulled it over her head.

"My mother's going to think I'm some kind of scarlet woman when she's called to come in again and pick me up." Jade said, tearing up.

"Tell her you were shagging me-no you're right, she'll be very upset." Fred said quickly when he saw Jade send him a death glare.

"Can you _please _wear some clothes so we can run?" Jade asked. She saw Fred murmuring under his breath, angrily picking up his clothes and nearly ripping them apart when he put them on. Jade bit her lip from giggling as he shoved his feet into his shoes and tore his hat off a hook.

"Can't believe for the first time in my life that I have to finish this off by myself at home." Fred said, taking Jade's hand. They quickly exited the shack and walked back to the village.

"They couldn't have been there for too long. Maybe they didn't even see us! Hopefully they didn't tell any of the Professors." Jade said, nervously looking around. Fred kissed the back of Jade's hand.

"I doubt it. Otherwise that shack would have been surrounded. Hopefully whoever saw it got some kind of inspiration on it. I hope it was an artist so he could paint us out and people would only wonder and wish they'd known who we were." Fred said.

"Have I told you how mad I think you are?" Jade asked seeing Fred wink at her. They heard screaming and wailing a few yards away and saw a group of students gathered around something.

"What's going on over there?" Jade asked.

"Everyone to the carriages at once! Come along now!" Professor Slughorn ordered. Jade and Fred saw Ginny and Dean trying to fight against the icy wind that had started to pick up speed.

"Ginny! Dean!" Jade called. Ginny and Dean turned around to see Fred and Jade heading towards them. "What's going on?" Jade asked.

"Oh my god Jade, you'll never believe it! Katie was in midair, screaming her lungs out. Harry said it was cursed-"

"What was cursed?" Fred asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Business, nice to see you too." Fred said.

"Hey Fred." Dean said seeing Fred nod towards him.

"I don't really know what happened but I saw Katie screaming. Hagrid took her away but Harry said it was the necklace that she touched. It was cursed." Ginny said.

"Everyone inside the carriages! There isn't any time to hang around!" Professor Slughorn yelled at them.

"I have to go love." Jade said, turning towards Fred who looked just as confused as everyone else.

"Do me a favor and take care of yourself. This is obviously not a good thing to have a cursed necklace out and about. Stay with Ginny, will you?" Fred asked, holding her face. Jade nodded. "I love you?" Fred said seeing Jade smile. He bent down and kissed her gently. "I'll miss you too." He said, kissing her again.

"Try not to blow yourself up, please? I'll make up for today the next time I see you." Jade whispered, hearing Fred chuckle.

"Or I'll just fly by your dormitory-_okay fine I won't_! Merlin's two big prostates!" Fred said, rubbing his arm. Jade gave him one final kiss and started walking off.

"Bye darling!" Jade said, waving at him.

"You're staying over a few days for Christmas this year right?" Fred asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Er…I don't know." Jade said, slowing down. Fred looked slightly surprised.

"What do you mean you don't know? You've been staying over for Christmas holidays since your first year!" Fred said.

"Yes I know, it's just. Okay, fine. Sure, I'll stay over." Jade said.

"Wait, you were thinking about not coming?" Fred asked.

"In the carriages!" Professor Slughorn yelled at Fred.

"Keep your knickers in line mate, I'm not a student!" Fred said.

"Oh…aren't you one of the Weasleys?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes and I've graduated a year ago." Fred said.

"Oh! Congratulations my boy but now isn't the time! Do come to Hogwarts! I'll be having a Christmas party before the holidays!" Slughorn said.

"Sure…who are you again?" Fred asked.


	17. Fifth Year: Slughorn's Christmas Party

After Hogsmeade, the entire school knew about Katie's incident with the cursed necklace. Luckily for Katie and her friend Leanne, the news of it coming about had died when exams arrived. Jade and Ginny spent as much time as they could with Hermione at the library. It was one of those times where Jade was thankful that Fred hadn't been there. For the most part of her fourth year, he would constantly harass her, preventing her from studying. Jade looked up to see Ginny rubbing her head, her attention completely focused on another subject.

"What is it?" Jade asked, setting her notes down.

"What is what?" Ginny asked.

"You! The entire morning, you've been irritated and looked like someone put you in a box and poked you the entire day. What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"Dean! He's been trying to be my father ever since what happened to Katie! He's afraid that someone might put a fucking tiara on my head and blow it up like a watermelon!" Ginny hissed.

"Calm down before you do it yourself." Jade said slowly.

"Calm down? _Calm down?_ Do you have any idea how calm I've bloody been in the past two weeks? Every time I go outside, I have to hear 'Where are you going, Ginny?', 'let me come with you, Ginny', 'are you taking a shit, Ginny? Let me come!', 'let me hold your door for you, your spoon, your bloody-"

"Hey Ginny." Dean said. Ginny stood up and Jade watched them, trying to inch backwards.

"_NO! Leave me alone! People piss and shit by themselves!" _Ginny yelled. She walked off and Dean stood there, open mouthed.

"What did I say?" he asked.

"Give her a few days. She's under a lot of pressure." Jade said but Dean shook his head.

"She's obviously upset. I mean, you'd want your boyfriend to cheer you up right?" Dean asked.

"Yes but I would want some time by myself too." Jade said.

"No! That's you! Ginny's different! She needs me." Dean said.

"Dean! Don't do that! Just leave her…alone." Jade said, seeing him leave the library. She went back to her seat, gathering Ginny's books and notes neatly.

"Well look at you, Pookie the bookworm!" Cormac said, standing in front of Jade who groaned inwardly.

"I thought you got lost!" Jade said as he took a seat in front of her.

"Why wouldn't I be? When you and that redhead run so quickly like that. I saw you two giggling, trying to flirt a little with Cormie aren't you?" Cormac winked.

"Ha! Aren't we a little delusional this morning?" Jade asked, going back to her notes.

"Don't deny it Pookie! It's okay though, I'll forgive you. Now here's what I came for…have you made your mind up about Christmas in Bali?" Cormac asked.

"Oh…well actually, I was thinking I'll spend it over at the Weasley's this year and probably go next year." Jade said.

"No! Don't say that! I already booked your Portkey tickets and hotel rooms!" Cormac said.

"What? Why would you do that when I haven't even said yes?" Jade asked.

"Your parents are okay with it!" Cormac said.

"My parents would tell me if we were going to Bali! Cormac, I can't do this. I already promised Fred that I'd spend Christmas with him." Jade said.

"Why? Why would you…okay I know what you're doing here. This 'Fred' person is obviously _very_ important to you." Cormac said, rolling his eyebrows.

"But I'm your friend right? I've been trying so hard to make amends for what I did two years ago!" Cormac said.

"Sweetheart, I know you're trying and you've been fantastic…maybe a little _too_ fantastic, but this isn't about me being mad at you. They'll be so disappointed that I skipped Christmas-"

"I'm not asking you to skip all Christmas's! I'm just asking you for one, small, tiny, Christmas." He squeaked, taking her hands.

"Cormac..." Jade sighed, hitting her head on the table. They both sat there, holding each other's hands.

"Okay, you know what? If it makes you that happy to spend Christmas at the Weasley's and with this'Fred', then you should spend it with them." Cormac said softly. Jade lifted her head, seeing Cormac smiling gently at her. He looked so pleasant and sincere; it was hard for Jade to accept it.

"Really?" Jade asked seeing Cormac nod.

"Really. Whatever my Pookie wants, Pookie gets." He said.

"I just feel so horrible because I know how much you wanted me to go." Jade said, seeing him sigh deeply.

"You had no idea how badly I wanted you to go. It's all right though…I mean I just thought that I'd explore Bali with my best friend in the entire world…" he trailed off, looking away. Jade frowned and shook his arm gently.

"I promise to go with you, next year?" Jade said seeing him trying to smile. Cormac looking sad was no different from a small puppy being let down. It was devastatingly adorable and made Jade want to reach out and almost hug him.

"Cormac, please smile? If there's anything else that I can do for you, I'll be able to do it." Jade said.

"Really? Anything?" Cormac asked, looking up.

"Absolutely! Ask for anything." Jade said.

"Come to Slughorn's Christmas party with me tonight!" Cormac gasped.

"Er…well-"

"Please tell me that 'Fred' thing didn't make plans with you too tonight! Ough, this is so frustrating! I hate my life! I-"

"I'll go with you! Just let me know when we should go." Jade said weakly. Cormac engulfed her in a giant hug, rocking her back and forth.

"I knew I would win this! I love you Pookie! You smell wonderful!" Cormac breathed.

"So do you?" Jade said, feeling Cormac release her and push her back. He looked her over.

"So what will you be wearing?" Cormac asked. "I don't know! I haven't found anything to wear yet!" Jade said.

"Do you have a…I don't know…something red? Actually forget red, it reminds me of that redhead…all of those redheads. Do you have a sexy black number?" Cormac asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Jade asked.

"Do you have a sexy black dress?" Cormac asked.

"I don't pack a sexy black dress for _Hogwarts_, so no. I have a light pink sun dress." Jade said.

"You're _my_ date and you need to look fascinating." Cormac said.

"But-"

"Not that _I'm_ ever going to be interested in you but there are going to be a lot of people. Slughorn obviously thinks highly of me and as my best friend, you should represent me the same way!" Cormac said, playing with her ponytail.

"Cormac I do not have a black dress!" Jade said.

"What's your dress size anyways? 18? 14? But you've lost a lot of weight haven't you? 12?" Cormac asked.

"I was never an 18. Maybe around 14 but always was stuck to 12! I'm not fat anymore!" Jade said, feeling herself blush.

"No one said you were fat! Look at you, so pretty. Such a pretty gorgeous little Pookie-"

"Stop." Jade warned.

"Fine! Just tell me what dress size you are now!" Cormac said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Will you just tell me?" Cormac asked.

"I'm a size 6 now but what are you going to do, knowing that?" Jade asked.

"6? Well…that's a dramatic change isn't it? You're literally half the size!" Cormac said seeing Jade shake her head.

After spending a few hours in the library, Jade finished off her dinner at the Great Hall and walked back to the common room with Ginny.

"Aren't you getting ready to go to Slughorn's party?" Hermione asked Ginny who stopped, seeing a pair of heels and a folded black dress sitting on Jade's bed with a note on it.

"What's that?" Ginny asked, seeing Jade open the note.

_Pookie!_

_I did what I could to find a size 6. Obviously the shoes are included too and don't worry, they match your size as well. You don't have to ask how I know or where I got them from; just wear it to the Christmas party tonight! I know you'll look just gorgeous!_

_All my love,_

_Cormie_

Jade slowly looked up from the note at Ginny and Hermione. Ginny went to say something but Hermione beat her to it.

"Who are you going to the Christmas party with?" Hermione asked.

"Cormac asked me this afternoon." Jade said.

"That slimy worm! He nearly hounded me down to be my date! Not that I'm jealous or anything, believe me, I am _so grateful_ that I don't have to be around him tonight but he should have had the courtesy to tell me so I could have at least asked…Ron." Hermione said, almost whispering Ron's name. She blushed and walked away, taking her dress to the bathroom.

"How is it even possible for a normal woman to wear this?" Jade asked, lifting up the five inch black heels.

"They're like daggers." Ginny said, lifting Jade's dress. It was a black cutout dress with a sweetheart neckline.

"You'll look stunning in this. Where did he get it from? What's Gussi?" Ginny asked.

"Never heard of a brand like that…it looks expensive." Jade said. Hermione walked in, smoothing out her dress and looked at the dress Ginny was holding against Jade.

"That looks really pretty. Did Cormac send it for you?" Hermione asked.

"Fred's going to love this." Ginny said. Jade snatched the dress from Ginny and started folding it.

"I can't wear this. I'm going to be the only indecent one there." Jade said, putting it back into a bag.

Cormac waited outside of Professor Slughorn's office where music had been leaking every time someone entered or exited from the doors. He was bouncing on his heels and checking his watch, looking across the hall for Jade. He saw Dean and Ginny appear with Harry, Hermione and Luna. He moved his head slightly to see Jade walking behind them in a casual soft pink, almost nude, dress with tiny floral prints. Her hair was up in a messy twist and her makeup was simple. The rest saw Cormac standing there and they hurried in without fitting in a word.

"Hey Cormac." Jade said, seeing Cormac look over her, slightly surprised. "Look, I know you wanted me to wear this black dress but I-"

"Ssh. Don't speak." Cormac said softly, still looking at her. She looked beautiful. When he saw the girls he had dated, all his life, he never realized how hard they were trying to look pretty but today he saw something entirely different.

"Are you upset? Maybe I shouldn't go-"

"Pookie you look just fine. I mean, I've seen so much better but you would do." Cormac said.

"Thanks. Here's your dress and shoes. I didn't know there was a clothing line called Gussi but whatever it is, it looks expensive." Jade said.

"Gussi? Don't you mean Gucci you silly girl?" Cormac asked, taking her arm.

"Whatever it is. You look nice." Jade smiled, looking up at him.

"It hardly comes as a surprise anymore, don't you agree? Look we're under mistletoe!" Cormac said, stopping under the doorway.

"Oh god…" Jade cringed, quickly looking around for help. Cormac grabbed her shoulders and moved in to kiss her but Harry moved in, taking Jade's arm.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He said, pulling Jade towards him.

"Why again? She's my best friend Potter!" McLaggen said.

"Harry needs to show me his thingy." Jade said seeing Cormac raise his eyebrows.

"It's a big one, she can't miss it." Harry said.

"That's disgusting! Pookie!" Cormac said, turning to Jade.

"It's really important for Harry, Cormac. He's in a lot of pain." Jade said.

"And there's no one else with a small and speedy hand like Jade's." Harry said.

"It'll only take a minute. Just have a drink and I'll be right back." Jade said. Jade and Harry walked away from Cormac, hiding away.

"What's he so mad about a splinter for?" Harry asked. Cormac felt like Harry was doing this on purpose. First with Quidditch and now taking Jade away. The Boy Who Lived definitely did not like this beautiful man. Cormac walked around, looking at Jade and Harry who laughed over what Luna was telling them. After a few minutes, Ginny and Dean joined them and they laughed, drank and had a spectacular time! Cormac looked around to see Hermione standing there with a goblet in her hand as she spoke to another student. Surely if he got Jade to see him kissing Hermione, she would come running back to him! If she was going to try to make him jealous with Harry Potter, he knew he could infuriate her just as badly.

"Well hello there Hermione. You look rather ravishing." Cormac said, sliding next to Hermione who turned around, wide eyed.

"Oh! Er…thank you." Hermione said. Cormac wagged his eyebrows and smirked at her. She was definitely blushing and looked shy.

"Did you want something?" Hermione asked. Cormac nodded.

"A kiss from the beautiful lady tonight. Is that mistletoe I see?" Cormac asked, nodding towards the mistletoe hanging over Hermione's head.

"How unfortunate…" Hermione muttered as Cormac leaned closer to her. "Excuse me, I think I see someone!" Hermione said, bolting. Cormac bit his lip and saw her run off. He stood there for a few seconds, thinking whether to chase Hermione around or not. Perhaps he should talk about himself a little more. Girls needed a small glimpse into his mysterious and seductive life after all.

Jade kept laughing, helping Harry wipe his shirt from the mead that shot through his nose. Luna smiled dreamily but remained confused for the 'fact' of gum disease she gave about the Ministry and their Aurors.

"Jade! What did you do with McLaggen?" Ginny asked as Hermione ran towards Harry and Luna.

"I actually left him somewhere there. Harry saved me before the mistletoe." Jade said, pulling Harry towards Ginny who smiled.

"Well aren't you the perfect white knight?" Ginny asked. Harry looked like he was going to choke on the very air he was breathing.

"What? Me? Yes, I am. I mean, maybe. No! Not at all, what am I saying?" he asked nervously. Ginny laughed and patted his arm.

"I have to go check on Dean." She said. As she left, she turned again, smiling warmly at Harry.

"Uh-oh, I think someone's in love." Jade said.

"Stop teasing me, let me just enjoy what happened here…I made her laugh!" Harry said seeing Jade take a sip of her mead, with a smirk.

"I wasn't talking about you." she said, before leaving. It took Harry a few seconds before he understood what she said.

When running after Hermione became useless, Cormac stood there by himself, feeling helpless. It was a horrible feeling to be in a room full of people and no one to talk to. He wished that Jade would at least look at him. Somehow he started to get the idea that she was genuinely not interested in him. No one ever worked that hard to skip a vacation and play hard to get around him. He looked at a few girls standing nearby, chatting away and looking towards Harry Potter. "Hello there ladies." Cormac said, flashing his teeth. The girls rolled their eyes and walked away, leaving him alone once again.

"You guys, I think I should go and talk to Cormac for a bit." Jade said.

"Have you sinned? Because if this is your way of repenting and punishing yourself, it's a little harsh isn't it?" Ginny asked.

"Come off it Gin. Look at him! He looks so sad." Jade said seeing Cormac sitting on a stool, drinking the mead.

"I can't watch him for too long…I start to feel guilty." Ginny said, turning her head away from Cormac.

"He invited me to come with him and I refused Harry because of this crap that Slughorn puts up but I promised Cormac that I would do whatever I could to cheer him up because I turned down Christmas in Bali." Jade said.

Cormac stood up, seeing Jade speaking to Ginny. He sighed, knowing it was useless to stay at the party anymore. Jade saw him walk out and she followed him out, seeing him sitting on a ledge, gently hitting his head against the wall. His jaw was twitching as he stared out, in deep thoughts. "A sickle for your thoughts?" Jade asked, seeing him jump.

"Jade! What are you doing here?" Cormac asked, seeing her grin and take a seat next to him.

"You actually called me by my name! How did you remember that?" Jade asked. Cormac was staring into her deep brown eyes, almost forgetting what she had asked him.

"Isn't that your name? Why are you here?" Cormac asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. Why did you leave the party?" Jade asked. Cormac shrugged, looking back to the empty green field.

"Boring, I guess." He responded with a shrug.

"I'm very sorry I haven't been a good friend. It was extremely rude of me to leave you alone when you graciously invited me." Jade said.

"Pookie…this isn't your fault." Cormac started to say but Jade shook her head.

"It is absolutely my fault! You're just trying to be a gentleman. Let's see…what can make Cormac smile?" Jade asked, tapping her chin. She saw Cormac smiling to himself, shaking his head. "I haven't even done anything!" Jade said.

"You don't have to do anything to make me smile Pookie. All you have to do is show up and I'll never be able to frown again." Cormac said.

"Good boy. Now get up and show me how to dance." Jade said, getting off the ledge.

"You don't know how to dance? It's a good thing _I _took ballroom classes and won those ballroom dancing competitions! My Mum says I'm the most graceful dancer she's known!" Cormac said as they stopped under the mistletoe again. He looked at Jade and saw the panic on her face as she realized that Harry wasn't there to save her again.

"No…it's okay. You'd rather not." he said. Jade was stunned, seeing him give her a short smile. He walked away, taking a goblet and joining the rest of the party. Jade smiled, liking the effort Cormac was putting in to change himself for the better.

"I wonder how Weasley felt when you told him you moved on to dumb blondes." A voice sneered. Jade turned around to see Malfoy standing there, drinking his mead.

"At least he's a dumb blonde with a heart…you're just plain dumb." Jade said seeing him curl his lip in disgust.

"This is the stupidest thing I've ever been in." Malfoy said. He was losing even more weight. Even though his hair was gelled back and he looked well groomed, he didn't look physically healthy. From what Harry told her, he had become a Death Eater, but what about Astoria?

"I suppose you're thinking of asking me about Astoria?" he asked without looking at her.

"I miss her. Not to mention that I worry…about her." Jade said, seeing Draco turn to her.

"Why are you worrying about her? She's nothing to you. Didn't you make it clear to me last year?" Malfoy asked.

"You made it clear. You chose not to have her with us. I don't think she'd ever do anything to hurt or disrespect you by continuing to be friends with us. She loves you more than anything in the world and I need you to give that back to her." Jade said. Draco stepped closer towards Jade, glaring at her.

"Are you telling me that I don't love her enough? Are you telling me _how_ I should love her?" Malfoy asked.

"Malfoy take a step back." Jade whispered. Malfoy placed a hand on the wall, cornering her.

"Or what?" he hissed.

"Listen, I don't know what it is you're up to but I know it's something big." Jade said. It was like a jolt of electricity that got Malfoy to start trembling. He started breathing heavily, his eyes full with fear. "Look at you, Malfoy. Look what this is doing to you. It's like you have the world sitting on your head! The biggest thing you ever had to worry about was how you could have gotten Ass to talk to you or when was the best time to make fun of Harry or Ron!" Jade said.

"Everyone has to grow up one day. No one remains innocent for long, you ignorant little girl. When are you going to stop playing with your dolls and wake up to realize that this world is an ugly and cruel place with no hope or promise to anyone? All those dandy cute little delusions that's been written into nursery rhymes and lullabies that you grew up with…they're all lies. Everyone lives just to _die_ because that is our punishment for our existence." Draco spat. He waited as Jade quickly wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"It's very easy for you to tell me that I don't have to do this but it's a lot easier said than done. You wouldn't understand what I'm doing or why I'm doing it unless you had to go through everything I've been through, exactly how it was." Malfoy said.

"But why Astoria? Why hurt her like this?" Jade asked.

"Here's a fact that you might not already know: no matter what you do, people are never satisfied. Now I only have to do what's best for me and my family, you know, protect them? I'll only listen if you've been through a similar experience and left with everyone happy and healthy. Until then, don't you dare tell me what or what not to do." He said. He removed his hand from the wall, threw the goblet into a trash bin and walked out of the party. Jade sniffed and dabbed the corner of her eyes with a tissue.

"Pookie? Are you okay? What did he say? Did he take advantage of you?" Cormac asked.

"No he didn't. I'm just really tired and ready to leave." Jade said.

"Let's go, I'll walk you." Cormac said.

"No Cormac, I'll be fine by myself. You shouldn't miss the party; you're a member of it after all." Jade said seeing Cormac shake his head.

"What's a party without my Pookie?" Cormac asked. They walked out of the office and into the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Wow…I didn't know how cold it was tonight." Jade said rubbing her arms and hugging herself as they walked. Cormac shivered, hugging his cloak tighter to himself.

"I know! It's a good thing I bought my cloak." He said. Jade smiled, glancing at the cloak and kept her arms around herself. Cormac quickly thought of things that they would talk about to break the awkward silence. She was always easy to talk to but Malfoy ended up ruining her mood.

"So my N.E.W.T.'s exams are coming up." Cormac said.

"I hope you're preparing well." Jade said seeing him nod. He spoke about his entire year of preparing for his N.E.W.T's and plans to graduate but Jade only nodded along, giving one word comments. He held his cloak tightly as they passed through a corridor with open ledges. It was snowing outside.

'_I think I need another cloak. It's so cold!_' Cormac thought. He looked towards Jade to voice his thought but saw the goose bumps on her arm and her shivering. He wondered about her, unable to imagine how she was feeling, wearing a dress. He was wearing a sweater, pants and a cloak. It occurred to him that she needed the cloak more than he did. After all, it was the right thing to do and he was a gentleman, wasn't he?

"Pookie, you're freezing." He said, quickly taking off his cloak.

"No, I'm fine. You don't have to give me your cloak." Jade said seeing Cormac blush and shake his head.

"I don't know why I didn't give it to you in the first place." He said, wrapping the cloak around her.

"Thank you, but what are you going to wear?" Jade asked.

"The Tower's just a minute away, I can manage." He said. As soon as they reached the common room, Jade returned the cloak to Cormac.

"Thank you for coming tonight. It really made my evening special." Cormac said seeing Jade smile.

"Thank you for having me Cormac. I had a wonderful time. I'll see you tomorrow?" Jade asked seeing him looking nervous. The lighting from the fireplace softened her features and made her eyes behind her glasses darker. Cormac felt his heartbeat start to increase slowly and his palms start to sweat. He didn't quite understand the feeling but had a good idea in the very back of his mind. Jade leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight." She said. He watched her walk up the stairs and stood at the bottom for a few minutes before retiring into his dormitory. He went to bed smiling and she was all he could think about the entire night.


	18. Fifth Year: Rain Check

"So when should I expect you at my house?" Ginny asked as Jade carried her luggage out of the compartment.

"In a few days. I have to see how my parents are, you know? And Aunt Augusta will come over with Neville and probably Cormac with his Uncle." Jade said seeing Ginny nod. They saw Enid and Algie Longbottom standing there with Molly and Arthur.

"Mum! Dad!" Jade said, hugging Algie and Enid.

"Well it looks like your studies are draining your energies! Look at both of these girls; they look like they could use a peaceful century of sleep." Algie said, hugging Ginny.

"It's a little stressful, hello Mrs. Longbottom." Ginny said, hugging Enid as Jade hugged Molly and Arthur.

"We'll see Jade again in two days, wont we?" Molly asked.

"Oh not this Christmas Molly, I'm afraid." Algie said, shaking his head.

"What? Why not?" Jade asked. Enid turned to Jade.

"Hasn't Cormac told you about spending Christmas with his Uncle in Bali?" Enid asked.

"He did but I told him I wasn't going." Jade said.

"Not going? How could you not go if we are?" Algie asked.

"But I always go to sleep over at the Burrow for Christmas day! I don't want to go to Bali." Jade said.

"Oh Jade dear, you should go. Your parents shouldn't go alone." Molly said.

"Sweetheart, we've been invited by Tiberus! He's a friend of your Aunt Augusta and he requested we all come. We weren't able to say no." Algie said. Ginny knocked Jade's shoulder and hugged her.

"I think Bali sounds amazing. Your parents really want you to go, you should go." Ginny said. Jade gave Ginny a look that conveyed the thoughts of what Ginny knew what exactly Jade was thinking. "He'll understand." Ginny whispered.

"We'll discuss this when we get home. I'm very sorry about this Molly, Arthur. Our daughter loves your family, we definitely know that…" Algie said.

"Some more than others." Ron said out loud.

Everyone turned to him with daggering stares except for Enid and Algie who still hadn't known of Jade and Fred's relationship.

"I'm going to pack my things in the car." Ron said slowly.

"You do that." Ginny said.

"Oh I know she loves Ginny the most-" Algie started but Ron coughed out a laugh.

"Ron, you're not going fast enough!" Molly said, enchanting the trolley to zoom out of the station as Ron chased after it.

"It's not a problem at all Mr. Longbottom. Jade should experience new things and she might have more fun than she thinks. You'll always have next year and the summer, dear." Molly said seeing Jade nod.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. It's okay then. Christmas in Bali it is!" Jade sighed.

After saying their goodbyes, Jade, Algie and Enid went home and helped Jade unpack her luggage. Jade told her mother about her studies and gave a brief story about what had happened to Katie and the cursed necklace.

"That's such a horrible thing to hear. Is she at least all right now?" Enid asked, cutting through her lamb.

"She's still recovering in the Hospital Wing. It was really bad magic where that necklace came from. Luckily no one else has been hurt." Jade said.

"You must be very careful. Especially with what's going on these days. You-Know-Who at the Ministry of Magic and Death Eaters escaping." Enid shuddered. Algie took a swig of his drink.

"Well dear, you know what I say; when in doubt, knock him off the window!" Algie said. Jade kept herself from spewing out the potatoes as Enid slapped the back of Algie's hand.

"The lamb is amazing Mum. I forgot how much I missed your food." Jade said seeing Enid giggle.

"It's been the funniest thing today. I bought salmon, knowing that I was going to cook that with these potatoes and vegetables but I found myself waiting on the lamb in the oven. It was just the strangest thing!" she laughed. Jade didn't get the joke. Enid laughed.

"It was as if I was doing one thing, closed my eyes and woke up to doing something else! Like sleepwalking!" Enid said.

"That doesn't sound too good." Jade said.

"It happens at my age. Anyways, tell me how things are going with you and Cormac?" Enid asked.

"Me and Cormac? We're friends. He's annoying sometimes but he's sweet." Jade said seeing her parents smile.

"I think he's a charming young man. I wouldn't mind if you brought him home-"

"Are you joking? Cormac? I'm not even remotely interested in him! We're just friends Mum!" Jade said. "

I know! I just wanted to tell you that if things were to change between the two of you then you have my approval. Right Algie?" Enid asked Algie who gave a halfhearted shrug. Jade took her empty plate and left the dinner table.

"Mum! I'm leaving!" Jade said, putting her gloves on.

"Make sure you're completely bundled up! And say hello to the Weasley's for me!" Enid said.

"Will do! Bye Mum!" Jade said, closing the door behind her. She trekked through the snow towards the Burrow which was only a twenty minute walk. She saw Ginny shoveling snow in the front yard, trying to make way for passersby.

"GINNY!" Jade shrieked. Ginny turned around to meet a face full of snow. Jade laughed, seeing her sputter and wipe her face.

"You crazy bat! You should have at least warned me!" Ginny said.

"I did! I said your name didn't I?" Jade asked as Ginny charged her.

"Wow, I didn't know your sister could brutalize someone like that. She turned Jade into an ostrich." Harry laughed as he watched Ginny bury Jade's head into the snow.

"She's made us look worse. Ew, look at that, clothes are coming off." Ron said.

"Yeah…gross." Harry said, still staring.

"Mate, you shouldn't stare at Jade like that. She's like, with _Fred_." Ron said. Harry looked at Ron, with his eyebrows raised.

"Riiiight. What was I thinking? Fred would kill me!" Harry said seeing Ron nod.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him. Come downstairs when you're ready, all right? Otherwise it's Mum we'd have to be worrying about." Ron said, taking out the shopping list from his pocket.

"Oh hell! I can't breathe!" Jade breathed, lying on the ground.

"I feel the snow melting in my boots. My feet are swimming in cold water!" Ginny panted, lying next to Jade.

"Your stupid self, needed to throw a handful of ice down my shirt. My bra and everything's wet! There's not one dry spot on me." Jade said sitting up and shaking the snow from her hair. Ginny sat up and grinned, her face red from wrestling.

"You should be comfortable by now since my brother has the same effect on you." Ginny said. Jade gasped.

"Oh? Is that so? Well I bet it's Harry that leaves you more drenched than Fred ever could do to me!" Jade said out loud.

"Not so loud you donkey! He's in there!" Ginny hissed, tackling Jade to the ground again.

The two girls rolled around in the snow, kicking and pushing each other, throwing snow everywhere they could.

"Jade! Ginny! Out of the snow the both of you! You'll catch your death out here if you keep horsing around in the snow that way!" Molly yelled from the door way. Jade and Ginny looked up to see Harry and Ron walking out as Molly wrapped herself in a shawl, looking stern.

"Sorry Mum! We'll be in, in a moment!" Ginny said.

"You'll be in _right now_! Not another word! Jade cannot go to Bali with a fever, do you hear me?" Molly yelled.

"Need a hand?" Ginny asked, getting up and stretching her hand out to Jade.

"Thanks!" Jade said, taking Ginny's hand. Ginny let go as Jade started to pull herself up and laughed, walking into the house. "What a jerk!" Jade said seeing Ron and Harry grinning.

"You okay there Jade? Looks like you got your arse handed to you." Ron smirked.

"Oh yeah? Give me a Bludger and some rope and I'll reteach you that phrase." Jade said.

"Not interested in what you and Fred do in your spare time!" Ron said, leaving. Harry laughed, hugging Jade.

"When are you leaving for Bali?" Harry asked.

"Early tomorrow morning. I have everything packed but I just wanted to drop by and see Gin before I leave." Jade said seeing Harry trying not to smile.

"Have a great time. Oh and before you leave, I told Ginny that I left your present on Ron's table in case I didn't get to see you." Harry said.

"Thank you so much Harry! I also left my present with Ginny. Make sure to take it from her, nice and easy big boy." Jade said as he gently pushed her shoulder.

"Have fun and try not to fall in love with McLaggen." Harry said.

"I will hold my heart down the best I can!" Jade said, clutching over her chest.

"Jade! You have to come in _now_!" Molly said.

"See you in a few days!" Jade jumped, quickly hugging Harry. She ran into the house and was rushed into Fred and George's old room to change out of her wet clothes into dry ones. Molly handed them a mug of hot cocoa and forced them to sit in front of the fireplace with a blanket over their shoulders.

"I wish I could do this every day." Jade said, trying to dry her hair in front of the fire. Ginny only hummed, closing her eyes and smiling.

"I can't believe I'm going." Jade said.

"Have you told Fred?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea how or when I'd be able to tell him. I can't apparate to Diagon Alley by myself without an adult. I'm too much of a coward to write it in a letter. I just feel so guilty; I wouldn't know what to say." Jade said.

"Don't worry; I'll explain it to him when he comes over. I'm sure he'll understand." Ginny said.

"Forget about me, how are you feeling? Has Dean lightened up on you?" Jade asked. Ginny sighed heavily.

"He's a great person Jade, he really is. I know he means well and he wants to protect me but it's overwhelming. I try to explain it to him and he understands but sometimes he just forgets and it happens all over again." Ginny said.

"Gin, you're my best friend and you know I think of you like my sister _and_ that I love you." Jade said.

"Oh boy, here it comes." Ginny said.

"Sometimes what you do, especially with your boyfriend is your business but I know you have some feelings for Harry." Jade said. Ginny didn't look up from her mug. "And if Dean is giving you problems and if you're unhappy, why don't you leave it?" Jade asked.

"I can't just leave someone if they're giving me problems. I have to find a way to work things out otherwise I know I haven't tried enough." Ginny said.

"I know, you're right. Ough I feel like Fred deserves so much more. I can't believe I just told you that." Jade said, burying her face in her arms.

"Aw love, I would tell you the same thing if you were having problems. You're just looking out for me and you want me to be happy." Ginny said. Jade sighed and put her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"I wish Ass were here. She'd know what to say." Jade said. The doorbell rang and Molly answered it.

"Fred!" Molly said.

"Mum! Is Jade here?" Fred asked. Jade looked at Ginny who looked just as bewildered.

"She's in the living room with Ginny, can't you ever ask how I've been you big oaf?" Molly asked, hitting Fred.

"How are you Mum? I love you very much Mum. Now excuse me Mum." Fred said, walking into the living room. He saw Jade and Ginny sitting on the ground, drying off in front of the fireplace.

"Bali? Seriously?" Fred yelled.

"I didn't want to go! I said no to Cormac!" Jade said.

"Maybe you should have said that to your parents since they're I don't know…_your parents_?" Fred said.

"Fred Weasley if you don't stop yelling at her, I'll hot glue your lips shut!" Molly warned.

"And take your boots off! You're ruining the carpet!" Molly said. Fred took a seat and started removing his boots.

"Ask your Mum and Ginny. My parents never told me until yesterday. They just left the responsibility to Cormac to tell me about the Bali thing and I told him I was going to spend Christmas here. But I should have sent them an owl; it was really stupid of me not to tell them." Jade said. Fred sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"I thought we were going to fight about this." Fred said.

"Why would we fight? I accept that I made a mistake and that I'd rather spend time here than be anywhere else." Jade said.

"Stop trying to make me feel horrible." Fred said, lifting his arms to welcome her to his lap.

"Ew, you both are going to kiss. Just get it over quickly." Ginny said. Molly couldn't help but take a peek from the kitchen. It warmed her heart to see Fred happy and in love with a girl she approved of. She didn't know about George but it was better than both twins having to run around doing who knew what with every single pretty girl that walked past them. She giggled seeing Jade sit on Fred's lap, giving him a kiss.

"I love you but I don't think I'll ever love Bali anymore." Fred said.

"You've never been there, don't say that. You'll probably love it when you get a chance to go there." Jade said, stroking the back of his neck.

"Mmm but I'll have a harder time forgiving it. It'll always be known as that place where it stole Christmas 1996 from me! Did you two take a shower together?" Fred asked, holding up Jade's wet hair.

"We had a snow fight. How did you find out about the Bali thing anyways?" Ginny asked.

"Ron told me two minutes ago. He came into the shop with Harry, started nicking our things, I told him he had to pay for it, he got angry, I almost hexed him but he told me that Jade was going to Bali. I wouldn't have believed him if I asked Harry if this was true and he admitted it." Fred said.

"What a git." Ginny said.

"Tell me about it. So do you want to go upstairs? I want to show you my room." Fred said to Jade who rolled her eyes and got up.

"What?" Fred asked as Jade sat next to Ginny.

"Your mother is in the other room!" Jade said quietly.

"We'll be upstairs and I'll try to be as quiet as I can." Fred said, getting out of his seat. Jade looked at Ginny who shook her head.

"The way he can say that in front of me, boggles my mind." Ginny said.

"You don't have to vent little sister. Just because your boyfriend doesn't show his affection to you in public, doesn't mean we all have to suffer for it. Scoot over love." Fred said, slipping behind Jade in front of the fireplace.

"I'd commit suicide before that happens." Ginny said.

"Uh-oh. Are you having problems with Thomas now?" Fred asked, wrapping his arms around Jade and bringing her closer.

"Again, it's none of your business. I'm going upstairs; I have so many assignments to complete. Are you leaving anytime soon?" Ginny asked, getting up.

"I have to go soon. I left George alone since Verity called in sick this week. Business is booming as usual, especially now." Fred said.

"Remember to call me before you say goodbye!" Ginny said, leaving.

"Thank you Gin." Fred sang after her. As soon as Fred saw Ginny leave, he immediately buried his nose in Jade's neck, gnawing on her and growling.

"I only have a half an hour. Let's go outside, I'll put a warming charm in the shed." Fred said. Jade turned to Fred.

"What is _wrong_ with you? Were you dropped on your head as a child?" Jade asked, seeing Fred nodding seriously.

"It's the only reason why I think with my…_ahem_." Fred said. Jade gave Fred a pointed look before sputtering in laughter and hugging him tightly.

"What am I ever going to do without you?" Jade asked.

"You can never promise yourself to another man or skip over to my brother; that would be seriously hurtful." Fred said.

"What did I say about saying too much?" Jade asked.

"I will shut up. Here's the key, use it when you want me to speak. Tell me about school." Fred said.

"Nothing eventful. Trying to study for my O.W.L's. As always, I keep missing you." Jade said, rubbing his arms as he kissed her.

"Did you get in trouble for the Shrieking Shack thing?" Fred asked, grinning when he saw Jade blush.

"No. I never got any dirty or suspicious looks from any Professors but someone definitely saw us and I can't be any more mortified about it." Jade said, covering her face with her hands.

"It's probably some first year pervert. He'll send you love notes sooner or later. What else is new? I heard you and Cormac are best mates now? Going around school, hand in hand, skipping and singing songs?" Fred asked.

"Did you hear all this from Ron?" Jade asked seeing Fred nod and smile. "He fit all of this in five minutes?" Jade asked.

"Not this part. He's been telling George who ends up telling me." Fred said.

"What the hell is his problem?" Jade nearly shrieked.

"It's not his fault love. He makes George swear not to tell me because he can't keep a secret." Fred said.

"Cormac's been unusually friendly but that's Cormac. We don't walk hand in hand or sing songs together. He's just trying to make up for what happened with the whole Yule Ball thing. It was annoying before but he's been changing you know? It's really pleasant that he's starting to become more in tune to others rather than just himself." Jade said.

"Really?" Fred asked as Jade nodded. "Has he acted inappropriately towards you?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"Like trying to kiss you or anything like that." Fred said as Jade laughed.

"Oh Merlin no. Everyone says so but Cormac would prefer an actual cow over me." Jade said. She waited for Fred's smart reply but saw him smiling, looking slightly disturbed.

"What's wrong babe? You look a little freaked out." Jade said.

"Nah. I'm just trying to find out how to slip my hand through these pajamas-" Jade slapped Fred's hand.

"Will you control yourself? Your mother's in the next room!" Jade said, turning around.

"That's why I suggested the shed! Okay don't slap me. At least let me kiss you before you run off to Bali." Fred frowned. Jade leaned in and kissed him softly. Fred held her firmly and kissed her again, but Jade broke off a few seconds later.

"Your mother." Jade whispered seeing him sigh and throw his head back.

"First the Shrieking Shack and now this! I knew I should have dated a whore!" Fred said out loud.

"_FRED!" _Molly shrieked from the kitchen.

"Just joking Mum! _Ow_! Jade's just hit me! _Ow_! She said the other one is for you! _Ow_! Why another one?" Fred asked, rubbing his arm.

"Just in case." Jade said.

"Thank you very much Jade!" Molly said.

"Not a problem Mrs. Weasley!" Jade said.

"You forgot me!" Ginny said from upstairs.

"Shut up!" Fred yelled.

"I'm sorry how this all worked out. I promised you Christmas." Jade said, playing with the top button of his shirt.

"Next time you better guarantee yourself handcuffed to my bed with nothing but a bowtie on you." Fred said seeing Jade grin.

"Better believe it." Jade said.

"You know exactly how to make your man happy don't you? It's no wonder why I'm so crazy about you." Fred said, wrapping his arms around her.

"You have to go soon. I would really ask you to stay behind but I know how crazy busy it gets during holidays for you." Jade said, checking her watch.

"I know. For the first time in my life, I have to take my job seriously. But don't worry honey; I'll remember you tonight with a bottle of my favorite unscented lotion." Fred said, kissing her.

"You are so disgusting." Jade said. Fred wore his boots, his gloves and put on his cloak.

"Are you leaving dear?" Molly asked as Fred hugged her tightly.

"Business duties call! Ginny, come downstairs! I'm going!" Fred shouted.

"Finally!" Ginny said, running down the stairs.

"You and George won't be able to come for dinner?" Molly asked, seeing him shake his head.

"We're closing very late tonight. There are thousands of orders coming in and just as much people." Fred explained.

"I'll send your father over with some food later on. You both need to eat sometime right?" Molly asked.

"Thanks Mum, you're the greatest. Bye Gin, study hard and try to come by sometime. Oh and bring your hot friend." Fred said winking towards Jade. He quickly walked out of the door and Jade waited for three seconds before he opened the door again and kissed her.

"I'll walk you outside. It'll only be for a few minutes Mrs. Weasley." Jade said, seeing Molly's worried expressions.

"Don't let him keep you out for too long and take a cloak! Your mother will kill me if you get sick!" Molly said, handing Jade a cloak. Jade and Fred walked out, past the front yard.

"Obviously no one's happy with you being gone for the rest of the holidays but try to have fun and write if it's possible. I'd love to know where you went and how you thought of it all." Fred said, kissing her hands.

"Then I'll have to write to you every night." Jade said seeing Fred suck his teeth.

"Oh man, I was just being polite. I really don't care." Fred said as Jade gently punched his chest. "Try not to fall in love with one of the locals. I know they'll be tempting with their exotic muscular tanned bodies but try to remember the pasty and lean body that you actually fell in love with." Fred said seeing Jade immediately frown with tears in her eyes.

"Why did I remind you about my body?" Fred asked, brushing away the tears from her eyes.

"Shut up." Jade replied between a laugh and a sob.

"Love, it's only for a week. You've been in school longer than this. One week is going to come and go within a blink of an eye." Fred said.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I just think it would help if you came with me. I'll be stuck with Cormac!" Jade wailed. Fred didn't know whether to frown or laugh. All he could do was try to look concerned without trying to make her more upset. At least he knew that she hated the idea of being stuck with Cormac more than he did. Jade started to quiet and she stared at Fred who bit his lip from smiling as he wiped her face but he knew his eyes gave him away.

"Yeah, laugh away when I'm crying about missing you." Jade said.

"I think you're more upset about spending a week with Cormac than not having to see me for a week." Fred smiled.

"Why did you have to remind me again for?" Jade croaked, starting to cry again. Fred bent down and picked her up, feeling her wrap her legs and around him.

"Stop crying. I don't like you doing that." Fred said. Jade sniffed and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Now I'm going to tell you I love you and you're going to respond back by passionately kissing me and dragging me to the shed where we can-"

Jade kissed him, feeling him respond immediately. They stood there with him still carrying her, snogging at the front yard. Jade pulled back and traced Fred's lips with her thumb.

"I'll take a rain check for now. I love you." Jade said. "I love you too." Fred said, giving her a final kiss. He set her down and watched her walk back into the house. She stood at the doorway, giving him a final wave.

When Jade left back home from the Weasley's she saw her mother and father finish packing with their suitcases in the foyer.

"Did you get to say goodbye to everyone?" Enid asked as Jade removed her hat and gloves.

"Yeah, they wished us a safe and happy time in Bali." Jade said.

"That's wonderful. I don't know how to tell you this Jade. I know you don't speak to Astoria anymore for whatever reasons but she stopped by today to see you." Enid said.

"What? Astoria Greengrass?" Jade asked seeing Enid nod. "What did you tell her?" Jade asked.

"I told her that you were at the Burrow and she could go there if she'd like but she said it was all right. She was only here for a few minutes and told me how her school year was going and that she missed me…and…" Enid sniffed, the rims of her eyes getting red.

"Oh Mum don't cry. Did she say why she wanted to see me?" Jade asked. Enid shook her head.

"She didn't say. She looked so sad and quiet. Oh dear, she was too polite. She didn't walk around and take or use things like she belonged here. I used to love that about her, it made me feel like she was one of mine but she was so reserved today. I think you and Ginny should start speaking to her regardless of what happened." Enid said.

"Trust me Mum, we tried and I'll definitely try to see her and owl her as soon as I can. Is that all right?" Jade asked.


	19. Fifth Year: Christmas in Bali

The next morning, tired as ever, Jade went downstairs to see Cormac sitting at the breakfast table with his Uncle Tiberus.

"Pookie!" Cormac said, getting up.

"Hey Cormac." Jade said. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Ready for Bali?" he asked excitedly.

"I sure am. Hello." Jade said, shaking Tiberus's hand.

"You look like you haven't had much sleep." Tiberus said.

"She was probably up all night, wishing when the night would end. Didn't you Pookie?" Cormac asked as Jade poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You have no idea." She said. Cormac winked at her and turned to Algie who was sitting next to Cormac, showing an intense dislike towards Cormac's winks, smirks and long stares at Jade.

"Do you want more pancakes, Cormac?" Enid asked, cleaning up the kitchen.

"No thank you Mrs. Longbottom. As much as I think your cooking is exquisite, I really must keep myself fit and healthy. I didn't win countless sports and dancing awards for nothing, after all." Cormac said.

"You should teach Jade about maintaining her weight. She's lost most of it but needs to learn how to keep that weight off." Enid said.

"Don't worry Mrs. Longbottom. I'm sure I can find ways to keep Pookie in shape." Cormac said, licking his lips, watching Jade who was too busy scraping off a sticker that was stuck on the cup. After breakfast, everyone started to apparate to Tiberus's home where Cormac lived with him.

"Jade! We're going to Bali!" Neville said, hugging Jade.

"Isn't this exciting? It'll just be the…three of us!" Cormac said, awkwardly patting Neville's shoulder.

"I'll take the kids first. Right then, on the count of three, place your hand on the Portkey." Tiberus said, pointing towards a frosted silver vase.

It was like walking right into spring. Jade stared at the beautiful villa standing on its shiny dark wood and welcoming its visitors with the flowing white curtains and open spaces. The entrance was a dark grey stone pathway and both sides were pools filled with water.

"This is amazing, isn't it Nev?" Jade asked, looking behind the villa to see a thin forest with young green trees ascending towards the hills.

"It looks like paradise." Neville breathed.

"Welcome to Bali everyone! Nakula!" Tiberus boomed. An older man in a white button down shirt and white pants arrived with white gloves and a black bowtie. He smiled and gently bowed his head.

"Everyone this is Nakula, my most faithful butler for over 15 years!" Tiberus said.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Bali. May you please leave your luggage and enjoy a glass of our finest champagne?" he asked, gesturing behind him. Four men walked out with two trays of chilled champagne and hors d' oeuvres.

"Hey." Cormac whispered in Jade's ear, taking her hand. "Let me show you something." Cormac said. Jade nodded and took Neville's hand.

"Let's go Neville! Cormac's going to show us something!" Jade said.

"Oh, where?" Neville asked Cormac who twisted his face and kept motioning to keep himself out of it. Jade turned to Cormac who changed his expressions, smiling serenely at her.

"I'm a little tired, why don't you two go?" Neville asked.

"Don't be silly! Come on!" Jade said, pulling him along. Cormac clenched his jaw and started walking towards the villa. Jade looked around and kept commenting on how beautiful and breathtaking the villa was until she saw the enormous pool in the back.

"Neville, you look tired." Cormac said with his hands in his pockets. Neville glared at him and looked at Jade who sat down at the edge of the pool and dipped her feet in the water.

"It feels like paradise!" Jade exclaimed, turning around to see Neville and Cormac looking hostile towards each other. "What's going on with the both of you?" Jade asked.

"Nothing." Cormac said. He turned to Jade and chuckled.

"I was actually whispering to Neville that I was planning to push you and he took it the wrong way, didn't you mate?" Cormac asked, clapping Neville's shoulder.

"Don't you dare push me! I'll never speak to you if you do!" Jade said, standing up. "Anyways, I'm going to take a nap. I'm a little exhausted to tell you the truth." Jade said.

"Let me show you to your room, Pookie." Cormac said, going to take her hand but Jade hooked her arm around his.

"Show me to my room too Cormac!" Neville said, linking his arm on Jade. They exchanged stiff looks.

"Absolutely! Right this way!" Cormac said. He walked towards a room and pointed.

"That's yours Neville! Go in and take your nap!" Cormac said, seeing Neville open it and look in.

"It looks amazing. I want to see Jade's room!" Neville said, turning back to Cormac who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Of course…why not?" Cormac asked. He turned with Jade still on his arm and walked down the hallway. He opened the door to a room. The windows were open and Jade walked into fall in love with the pale wooden floors and the beautifully placed white lilies greeting her at a nearby table. There was a queen sized four poster bed with silky white canopies flowing gently against the soft breeze that came from the wide open balcony where there was a grand view of the ocean.

"Oh my god. Is that an outdoor tub?" Jade asked, walking into the room and out to the balcony. The tub was already filled with warm water, milk and rose petals with various bath perfumes, soaps and other amenities.

"You've got your personal bath outside and inside if you're feeling shy." Cormac said seeing Jade look around.

"Cormac this is amazing!" Jade said.

"Aren't you happy you came?" Cormac asked.

"I guess…" Jade said, softly. Cormac turned to Neville who was lying on Jade's bed, eyeing him like a hawk.

"Aren't you going to your room?" Cormac asked Neville.

"In a little while." Neville said pleasantly. Jade jumped into bed, next to Neville and giggled.

"So…I guess I'll just…go to my room then." Cormac said, swinging his arms back and forth.

"Bye!" Neville said as Cormac started for the door.

"See you!" Jade said.

Cormac walked out of the door and closed it, feeling himself glow in anger. He went down the stairs and walked towards his uncle who had been sitting and speaking to Algie and Augusta.

"Uncle, I need to see you for a moment." Cormac said.

"Excuse me for a minute." Tiberus said. He got up and walked outside with Cormac. "What is it now Cormac?" Tiberus asked.

"That fat boy is hanging on to her like a leech! I want to rip him out and chuck him into the middle of the ocean!" Cormac snarled.

"Calm down Cormac. Does he know about your intention of courting her?" Tiberus asked.

"He knows now and he doesn't like me!" Cormac said.

"So he does this on purpose for you two not to be alone?" Tiberus asked as Cormac nodded.

"The purpose for this trip was for me to be with Jade and woo her into marrying me! That would never happen with his ugly fat mug blocking me from getting to her!" Cormac said.

"I will speak to Augusta about this and see what she can do about her grandson." Tiberus said.

Jade woke up a few hours later from her nap to a small knock on the door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking at the colors of the evening sun fill her entire room.

"Come in!" Jade said. Cormac peeked in and smiled with a small box in his hand.

"Had a good nap?" Cormac asked seeing Jade slip on her glasses and nod.

"It was the most peaceful sleep I've ever gotten. They scented the sheets with lavender and chamomile. What are you doing here?" Jade asked. Cormac sat in front of her and started opening the box.

"I wanted you to try something. It's a muggle thing and it's completely safe." He said.

"What is it?" Jade asked, seeing a tiny clear disc floating in a clear solution.

"It's called a contact lens. I asked your parents for the power on your vision and ordered these. That way when we go hiking tomorrow and visit the locals, you won't have to constantly have to wipe your glasses constantly and feel absolutely free and unburdened." He said, taking off her glasses and setting them aside.

"Do you know how to put them on?" Jade asked, seeing Cormac nod.

"You just have to hold very still. Come closer and try not to blink so much." He said. He was so close to her, he could kiss her but it wasn't probably the best idea since his finger was going directly into her eye.

"I hope this is safe! It feels ridiculous!" Jade said tightly holding his shoulder and trying not to blink as he slipped the lens in. He did the same for the other one, leaning his face closer to hers. Jade blinked and her vision cleared. It definitely felt out of the ordinary and slightly uncomfortable to see things clearly without her glasses.

"I think it'll take some time to get used to…but I can definitely see." Jade said.

"You know…if you look close enough, you can see the tiny beauty marks on your face that you've never seen before. It's like a painting-"

"Dinner's served downstairs. I'm starving, how about you guys?" Neville said from the doorway. Cormac jumped and turned to see Neville standing there with his arms crossed. "Your uncle is looking for you…said it was important." Neville said.

"I should wash up then." Jade said.

"Why _thank you_ Neville. You're definitely quite the help around here." Cormac said. Neville watched him leave and he closed the door behind him.

"Are you mad, Jade?" Neville asked. Jade turned around from the mirror, blinking at Neville.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Did you forget you had a boyfriend back home or something?" Neville asked.

"No…why, what happened?" Jade asked. Neville's eyes were big as he gestured towards the bed.

"What were you two doing on the bed so close to each other for?" Neville asked.

"Nev, he was putting on these things in my eyes. It's a muggle thing, helps me see without my glasses." Jade said, pointing to her eyes.

"I don't see anything." Neville said. Jade summoned the box and gave it to him to read.

"He was helping me put it on and so it might have looked weird when you walked in." Jade said.

"Listen Jade, regardless of that, I think McLaggen's trying to make a few moves on you." Neville said seeing Jade grin.

"You don't know him Nev. He's not interested in me that way." Jade said.

"No…_you_ don't know him. He's been trying to get you alone as soon as we set foot here. He's been giving me the eye for not leaving you alone with him." Neville said.

"I didn't notice this before." Jade said.

"You wouldn't because every time you turn to look at him, he changes his expressions. I need you to start paying attention at everything he's doing right now and you need to stop this and tell him you're with someone else." Neville said. The door opened and Augusta looked in.

"Neville! Jade! What are you both doing down here? Come downstairs and join us." She said.

At the dinner table, Jade and Neville took a seat together and Cormac sat next to Jade, smiling at her.

"Dear boy, could you shift over on the other side of the table? Speak to your Uncle Algie as I speak to your Aunt." Augusta said.

"But Gran-"

"Neville." Augusta said in a stern voice. Neville looked at Jade and looked at a smug Cormac.

"So Pookie, how do you feel about staying in Bali so far?" Cormac asked as Neville sat on the other side of the table.

"It's magical." Jade said, feeling him pat her knee and smile.

"Wait until we visit the rice paddies, visit temples and see the locals. They put up a wonderful show for us in the nighttime." Cormac said.

"That's really nice." Jade said, turning her knee away from him.

Throughout the entire dinner, Jade kept catching Cormac looking at her fondly as she ate and he sometimes placed his hand on her leg, her arm or over her shoulders. Jade looked at Neville who kept communicating through his eyes over McLaggen's behavior.

"Dinner was absolutely delicious." Enid said.

"Cormac, why don't you show Jade and Neville around the beach. It's lovely at this time, especially when the moon is out." Tiberus said. Cormac, Jade and Neville got up and pushed their chairs in.

"Actually Neville, I need you to tend to my poor owl. You can go tomorrow when they go to tour around. She's been so sick for the past two days." Augusta said. Neville looked at Jade who scratched her head.

"I've been feeling sick myself for a few hours. I think I'll just lay down for tonight and regain my strength for tomorrow's outing." Jade said.

"What's troubling you, dear? Do you need a potion?" Enid asked, starting to get up.

"No, I just need to lie down. I'm sorry Cormac." Jade said.

"Oh Pookie, I'll assist you." Cormac said putting an arm around her waist.

"It's okay; I'll be able to go on my own." Jade said, pulling away from him.

"At least let me help you take those contact lenses out! You can't sleep with them!" Cormac said.

"He got her contact lenses?" Algie asked Enid who tried to quiet him down.

"Yeah! Cormac's wanted my touring experience to be something amazing!" Jade said. Neville followed Jade and Cormac into Jade's room and watched Cormac help Jade take the lens out.

"So do you stand around all day, watching people do things, Neville?" Cormac asked when they left Jade's room.

"Oh yes. If I have to then I will." Neville said.

"No one's making you follow anyone around all day you know." Cormac said seeing Neville nod.

"I know that. I just do it out of sheer pleasure." Neville said.

"We'll see how fast that sheer pleasure lasts." Cormac said before leaving.

In the next two days, Jade spent her time trying to avoid Cormac and stay with Neville at all times. It was hard to do that since Neville and her had no idea where they were going and couldn't read some of the signs or speak the language of the locals which Cormac seemed to know. They traveled with Tiberus, her father, Augusta and Enid but Cormac was given the responsibility to watch over Neville and Jade when the older group needed to go back home. Every time Aunt Augusta tried to take Neville with her, Jade would refuse to go anywhere else without him. Now, they were in a bazar, looking at different foods and spices after an entire day hiking around hills of rice paddies and visiting ancient temples.

"I think I'm going to bring back a monkey for Fred. Something that strongly reminded me of him in my time here." Jade said, looking at Neville who laughed.

"What are you going to get Hannah?" Jade asked, walking with him.

"I got her a flute with our names engraved into the side." Neville said, taking out the flute from his bag.

"This is the sweetest thing! Fred should learn a thing or two from you." Jade said.

"Pookie! Pookie, wait!" Cormac yelled.

"Cormac! Where the hell did you run off? We were looking everywhere for you!" Jade said.

"We didn't try that hard though." Neville said under his breath.

"Sorry, but I got us these things. It's one of my favorites and I have to eat it every time I come here. Take one." Cormac said as Neville and Jade took a plastic bowl.

"What is it? Because so far, everything's been so delicious and flavorful with the cost of burning a nice big hole in my tongue." Jade said, smelling it.

"It's black rice pudding. Make from black rice and palm sugar." Cormac said, taking a spoonful of his.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever had in my life." Neville said, cleaning his bowl within a few seconds. Jade took a bite, feeling the warm soft rice and the sweetness of the sugar exploding in her mouth.

"Sounds delicious. What's the white thing?" Jade asked.

"It's a coconut cream. Delicious isn't it?" Cormac asked.

"It's fantastic. Can we pick up a few more?" Jade asked.

"Of course! We also need to head home. Uncle Tiberus invited a few people and we need to be there now." Cormac said.

Cormac apparated them back home and Jade changed into the same pink dress that she wore to Slughorn's party.

"Candy cane martini?" a server asked, holding out a tray of the red drink.

"Oh I shouldn't. My mother won't let me." Jade said, poking her head out to see her mother and father drinking and laughing loudly.

"They're all drunk, you might as well." He said. Jade gave one more glance and took the drink.

"Thanks!" she whispered.

The server walked back to the kitchen and Cormac slipped a few Galleons in his pocket.

"Good job. You next." Cormac said, patting another server.

"I don't know what I ate but I've been stuck to the bathroom all day." Neville said.

"They put a little too much alcohol in this drink but its sweet and minty." Jade said.

"Did Aunt Enid and Uncle Algie allow you to drink?" Neville asked, seeing Jade shake her head and quickly finish the drink.

"They don't know; they're drunk themselves. I've never been allowed to drink but it's not like I _never_ drank before." Jade said.

"I can't believe we spit the whiskey back in the bottle and your father still drinks from it!" Neville said as Jade snorted.

"Merry Christmas! Shots everyone!" Cormac said, handing Jade and Neville a shot glass.

"What is this?" Jade asked.

"Who cares what it is? Cheers everyone! May the new year bring good health and happiness to us and to the people we really love." Cormac said smiling at Jade who lifted her glass. They threw back their drink and nearly threw up.

"That is the most disgusting thing I've ever had. The blood vessels in my head just blew up." Jade coughed. Cormac turned red and a server walked up to them.

"Mead anyone?" Cormac asked. They drank the mead down and Neville burped.

"Oh no…I have to go." Neville said.

"Do you feel like sitting down?" Cormac asked seeing Jade nod.

"Eggnog?" another server asked.

"Absolutely!" Jade said, taking a drink.

"Careful. There's a lot of alcohol in it." Cormac said, his eyes twinkling from watching her drink.

"Wow, really? You can't even taste it! It's perfect! I can even feed it to my kids!" Jade said.

"That's very interesting." Cormac said. Jade continued to drink and kept giggling, feeling all parts of her body loose and relaxed.

"Do you want to sit outside? Near the pool? We can have champagne…or wine." Cormac said, placing his hand on hers.

"Listen Cormac…you have to stop flirting with me. Because…" she trailed off, taking another glass of alcohol from Cormac. "What was I saying again?" Jade asked.

The next moment that Jade saw, she was lying on the ground, hearing the waves crash against the shore and slowly running back to the sea again. The sound was so comforting, especially when she felt this uncontrollable over her body and her thoughts. She was faced against the deep dark sky and the moon so large and bright. A shadow hovered over her face and her vision cleared to see Cormac smiling gently, caressing her face.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. He bent down, pressing himself against her and kissed her. Jade kissed back, feeling him inch her legs apart He massaged one of her thighs and Jade felt her dress being tugged down. She closed her eyes and the only thing she could see was Fred's face with the sunlight behind his face. He grinned and winked at her.

"Hey there, beautiful." He said.

* * *

Jade's eyes flew open and she looked around, feeling a hand over her stomach. Her head was caving in and felt no different from someone repeatedly swinging a hammer down her head. Her stomach was in pain and she felt seconds away from throwing up. She turned around to see Cormac sleeping behind her. They were sleeping in the gazebo of the back deck, near the pool. She looked around for anyone else but saw that everyone had retired into their rooms. Her memory of what happened last night had been episodes of blackouts and the only thing she could remember was her kissing Cormac. She inched away from him and walked on the deck, feeling her heart running in circles.

"I kissed him…I kissed him. How am I going to tell Fred?" Jade asked. The fear of telling Fred and seeing his face when she had to tell him was enough for Jade to throw up. She bent over, feeling all the contents in her stomach unload, providing temporary relief from the horrible feeling of a hangover.

"Jade?" Cormac asked, placing a hand on her back but Jade whipped around, wiping her mouth.

"Stay away from me." Jade said hoarsely, placing a hand in front of him.

"You're sick, let me help you." Cormac said. Jade walked away from him and walked into the villa, locking herself in the room.

"I haven't seen Jade the entire day, is she all right?" Tiberus asked during lunch.

"I went to check on her but she said she wasn't feeling very well. Did she have too much eggnog dear?" Enid asked Cormac who nodded.

"Just a little bit." He said.

"I hope you looked after Neville and Jade well. This is their last day here, after all." Tiberus said.

"I'm sure Jade and Neville will be more than happy to come back next year." Augusta said seeing Enid and Algie smile.

"Why next year? Why not this summer?" Tiberus asked.

"That sounds wonderful!" Augusta said.

"Hey, are you okay? You skipped breakfast and lunch today." Neville said, walking into Jade's room. Jade finished the last of her packing and set the suitcase on the ground.

"I'm not feeling hungry." Jade said.

"Do you feel sick? You were drinking a little heavily last night." Neville said. Jade broke down sobbing and covered her face. Neville froze, wondering what he said. "I'm sorry Jade, I didn't mean to make you sound like an addict!" he squeaked.

"I kissed Cormac last night!" Jade sobbed.

"You…did what?" Neville asked. Jade took a deep breath and fanned herself.

"I don't remember most of it but I was drunk. I kissed him. That was the last thing I remember, I swear." Jade said.

"Are you sure you only kissed him?" Neville asked.

"I'm sure I only kissed him." Jade said. Neville nodded, rubbing his chin.

"I'm sure Fred wouldn't be too mad about this. It wasn't like you kissed him on purpose, you were drunk." Neville said.

"Fred would never forgive me if he hears about this. This is so fucked up, why did I ever think that coming here would be a good thing? Anything with McLaggen involved in it is a bloody disaster in itself!" Jade cried.

The door opened and Cormac walked in, looking grim.

"Merlin, why is he here? Neville, tell him to leave!" Jade said, turning around and walking away.

"I don't think you should be here right now-"

"I needed to talk to you Jade." Cormac said.

"Neville if you don't make him leave, I will scream." Jade warned.

"Why are you upsetting her more, McLaggen? Can't you just leave this alone?" Neville asked, going to take Cormac out.

"Don't touch me! I wanted to talk about what happened last night! You and I both wanted this to happen!" Cormac said.

"_WHAT_?" Jade roared, turning around. Neville and Cormac shook from Jade's sudden outburst.

"I clearly remember telling you that I have a boyfriend. I clearly remember telling you ever since the first _fucking_ time you latched on to my arse that I was involved with someone. What on earth made you think that I wanted any of this to happen?" Jade asked.

"Who cares about what you thought? Have you ever thought about me? I've been trying so hard after falling for you, to get you to feel the same way about me. I like you, Jade! I've been waiting for the right moment to kiss you this entire trip! All I could think about-"

"Cormac…I'm in love with someone else and he loves me back. We're happy together. Why did you have to go fuck that up for?" Jade asked.

"I can love you better!" Cormac said.

"That's not the point you male bimbo! I don't care how much you claim to love me; I will never love you because I am in love with someone else!" Jade yelled. Cormac looked offended. He immediately blushed in anger and he gritted his teeth to stop himself from tearing up. Jade sighed and walked over to Cormac.

"Listen Cormac, we both were very drunk. I know how you feel about me but I can't feel the same way about you. I'm crazy about Fred, I really am and I'm extremely upset because what I did is unacceptable and it will hurt him." Jade said.

"What's going to happen if he doesn't?" Cormac asked. Jade looked at Neville who bit his lip and quickly shook his head as if she were asking him to snap Cormac's head off, already.

"It was just a kiss; Fred wouldn't be unreasonable or leave me because of this." Jade said.

Cormac wanted to object, something, anything but a small light went off in his head. Should he? No. He wouldn't stoop that low to get someone, but then again, Jade would be back in the arms of Weasley and leave him in the dust.

"I just need time to think." Jade said, running her hands through her scalp.

"We didn't just kiss." Cormac said quickly.

"What?" Jade asked. Cormac nodded.

"I can't believe you don't remember it." Cormac said.

"Cormac slow down." Jade said.

"How are you going to make me forget about last night? We had sex! We both were drunk but I do remember making love to you. How is it possible for you to keep me quiet after that?" Cormac asked. Neville gasped and looked at Jade who paled.

"No we didn't. We didn't have sex-"

"You don't remember, but I do. If you really loved Weasley, you wouldn't have let me kissed you at all in the first place. You were all over me, Jade. That's why I know there's a part of you that wants me because you let me hold you and love you like you were the most precious thing in the world. No woman would ever let another man touch her the way I handled you if she was in love with someone else." Cormac said. At every passing word, Cormac saw Jade whimper.

"Please tell me this is all a joke." Jade whispered.

"This isn't a joke. It isn't a dream either. It happened and there's nothing you can do about it." Cormac said.

There was a moment where everyone in the room was still and silent. Neville watched as the life on Jade's face drained. Her shoulders hung and she gave a long look at Cormac who didn't know what to say. Neville went to say something but stood stunned as he saw Jade punch Cormac straight across the face. Half of Cormac's body twisted and he fell to the ground in pain. He tried scrambling away from Jade, cupping his nose and looking down to see blood streaming from his nose, down to his lips.

"My nose is broken! It's broken!" Cormac yelled.

"Mr. Nakula?" Neville asked Nakula who had been standing next to Tiberus and Algie.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?" Nakula smiled.

"Er…something's broken." Neville said.

"It's quite all right; I'll get someone to clean it up. What was it?" he asked.

"A nose." Neville said seeing Nakula frown.

As everyone crowded and fawned over Cormac, Neville paid a visit to Jade who was sitting on the stairs at the back of the villa. He took a seat next to her, seeing her cover her face and cry. He placed an arm around her shoulder and Jade collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably.


End file.
